


The Sqauls and The Leas

by Chuchiwan



Series: The Sqauls and The Leas [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 53,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuchiwan/pseuds/Chuchiwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel and Roxas's relationship has been long distance for a whole year, but they reunite at camp and all is good, right? WRONG. with both the Sqaul and the Lea families camping at Kamping camp it's sure to get interesting... and what the hell is Axel up to? (sequel to "Kamping")</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

HELLO! what has it been? six months? seven? i am sorry i did not start the sequel until now, but here it is!

for those of you who didn't read, this is a sequel and i would advice you to read the first one first~

this story will eventually get into some hardcore sexy stuff, so you better turn back now if you no likey~

i do not own any of these characters.

without farther ado~ READ THE STORY

The Sqauls And The Leas

I rubbed my sweaty hands on my pants, I was nervous… sweating bullets nervous. Running a hand through my hair as I rested my phone on my shoulder and shoved another pair of pants into my duffle bag "Yeah so tell the others I'll be gone for two weeks…" I was trying to get Hayner to take a hint that I really didn't want to talk, no. I didn't want to hear about his experience at third base with Olette. But Hayner just kept on going on and on and thoroughly grossing me out. "I will I will, anyway, what I was saying-" I zipped the bag up and groaned "Hayner, I'm busy. And honestly, I will never be able to look at Olette the same again." "Hey! Do-" I hung up and threw the phone on my bed and looked at my bag.

You see, me and my family were about to go camping at "Kamping" camp grounds for the second year in a row… I wasn't so gung ho about the camping part so much as seeing Axel… okay, let me explain… so last time we camped there, a certain red head slammed a gate in my face and I ended up spending a lot of time with him and… I ended up falling in love with him after only five days… but I had to go home the day after I confessed. We had kept in touch, Axel had visited for Christmas and my birthday (behind my overly protective dad's back) but he had gotten a part time job as while as going to a university to get a degree in culinary… and it wasn't like I was sitting on my ass eating Twinkies either…those days were over… I had my part time job still. But I was still having trouble deciding what I wanted to do for my degree. Still, I started taking basic classes and a local community college…. So Axel and I found it hard finding time to talk.

But, I had talked to him about a month ago and we had convinced both our families to book our cabins for the same two weeks. And that… that what I was nervous about… seeing Axel again after four month was probably going to be awkward…I could just picture him and I having one of those slow motion running on the beach to each other scene… but the vision became distorted as I imaged my father Cloud's head popping up out of the sand and tripping me, before biting down on my leg and pulling me down into the sand while Axel continued to slow motion run to where I had been…Wow, I hit myself in the forehead with a groan, this was going to be a long two weeks if my brain kept giving me crack shit thoughts like that one.

Laying down on my bed with a grunt I picked up my phone when it buzzed and read the message 'Looking forward to raping your face tomorrow ;P' I blushed and typed back 'idiot' before a knock came on my door. I turned to see Cloud standing in the door way "You should go to sleep, we're leaving early tomorrow." I nodded and he closed the door again just as my phone buzzed. 'I love you'…. fuck him! How did he know just how to make my face turn red without even being there!? I hesitated before giving in and sending back 'love you too' he didn't answer back so I just went to bed wondering what the next day would bring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sora, I swear to god, if you don't get your ass out of my face I'll bit it." Sora looked back at me from his position of leaning over his seat in the van that had a puddle of soda on it after Leon had swerved the car a little when he had woken up behind the wheel. Sora smiled evilly and purposely shoved his butt into my face more, but I sure a hell wasn't one to back down from what I say and I bit down. He pulled away "Hey! That hurt! Dad, Roxas bit my butt!" he whined as he finished cleaning up the mess as best as he could and sat down. I just shrugged. What? He deserved it! Leon groaned and glared at me tiredly in the rearview mirror "Roxas, don't do that…" then he turned to Cloud "How much longer?" "ten minutes." he turned back to the twisty road with a loud sigh.

"What are you, five?" I turned around and glared at Riku who was chuckling "Shut up, Riku. Your breath smells like penis." Naminé looked up at me from her drawing with an uncharacteristic blank expression "And how would you know what a penis smells like?" okay… um… wasn't expecting that. I blushed and Riku begin to laugh as he put his arm around Naminé "She's got a point you know." I flipped him off and turned back around to find Sora in a fit of giggles. Was everyone in this car dicks?

Before I could yell at Sora to shut up, Leon suddenly slammed on the breaks sending us all pushed up against our seat belts painfully. There was honking and I could see that we had made it to the camp site entrance but another van was trying to cut us off and pull in first, they even had the nerve to honk at us! Leon was already bat shit crazy from coming home late from work and then waking up at five in the morning, and this person just made it worse.

Leon rolled down his window and yelled "Move your fucking ass!" I couldn't really see or hear that much from where I was but the other person yelled something back and then continued on honking. Leon was mumbling under his breath as he just flipped them the bird and pulled into the camp site first. Cloud sighed "You shouldn't let people get you so worked up like that." Leon groaned and pulled up next to one of the cabins "I just hate people like that guy."

I jumped out of the car and stretched. I was hella nauseous from that damn twisty road but at least I didn't throw up on Sora this time, I guess that's accomplishment. With a sigh I threw my bag over my shoulder and pulled out my phone. Damn. Zero bars… I was gonna see if Axel was here yet… oh while, I'd just have to go look for him later.

And so started day one of 'Kamping' (Number two… but not that kind of number two)

The cabin this time was cabin A13 and A12, I wished we could've had the ones we had the ones we had last time, it's not like I have some weird sort of sentimentalism towards them… it's just that these cabins were at the very back of the camp grounds…and right on the other side of the fence was the tree cercal… and it wasn't that I had bad memories there… okay… I guess being caught making out -and other stuff- with Axel by an old guy with a gun was kind of a bad memory… but it was also a really good one… if that shit just now even made any sense.

"I claim this bed!" Sora announced and threw his stuff on the middle bed. Riku rolled his eyes and threw his things on the bed to the left "Sora, it doesn't even matter, we're going to push our beds together anyways." I sighed as I sat on the bed to the right of the room and shoved my bag under it. "I know I know! But I still want to sleep on the side this bed is on." I stood up, deciding I should probably find Axel, when Riku noticed and called "You going to go find Axel?" my stupid face heated up without my permission again and I glared "No." okay… I was but I didn't have to tell him that… I mean I had my pride and I sure as hell didn't ever want to admit Riku was right… we may have made up last camping trip but we were still exactly the same.

He rolled his eyes and turned back to the bed he was about to move "Yeah, sure." whatever. I just left it there and grabbed up the sweatshirt Axel had let me borrow last time and headed out as I slipped it on. Once I had given Cloud the slip I started my walk over towards the front area of the camp. Nothing was changed at all from the year before, it was like an episode of the Twilight Zone… it felt like no time had past even though just last night I had wanted to tare my hair out watching the clock, just waiting for today to come…now that I was back here all that I needed was an ADHD guy to spend time with… wait… what if there was some other ADHD guy at this camp? Eh… no never mind… I needed to find Axel, there. You happy?

On my way to the front I passed that Saïx guy who I guess recognized me and sent me an ass wipe look. Suites himself, he can shove it up his…-what did Naminé call it?-mangina for all I care. I got to the bathrooms and went in. I mean, I had been in the car this whole time and had had three sodas…I started heading for the urinals when one of the stall doors flew open and smacked me in the face and I fell to the floor and smacked the back of my head on the tile. "Oh Shit! Are you okay!?" wow. This was all so familiar even that voice was… wait a minute I groaned and tried to open my eyes but everything was doubled. God damn, did I have a concoction? All I could see were green eyes and crazy red hair…I sighed and sat up holding my the back of my head, good thing I didn't get a bloody nose this time "We really need to stop meeting this way." I grumbled "What?" I looked up about to yell at Axel for no reason when I notice… wait. That's not Axel. The guy squatting down beside me looked About Clouds age and his red hair hung over his shoulder in a long pony tail, he had tattoos under his eyes like Axel, but they where red lines that followed close under his eyes.

"S-Sorry, I thought you were someone else." I went to stand up and wobbled a little "Whoa whoa. Careful there rally horse!" 'rally horse'? what the hell did that even mean? I pushed him away as old-man-Axel went to put his hand on my back "I'm fine, thank you." suddenly I didn't feel like I needed to go to the bathroom and quickly left. Had that guy really looked like Axel? Or was I going crazy? Then a thought hit me 'what if that was Axel's dad?' Axel had said that his family was coming this time so it would make sense… I turned the corner of the building when suddenly I felt someone throw all their body weight on me and wrap their arms around my waist and I would've fallen over if I hadn't been standing by a tree which I leaned on for support "Roxy I've missed you so much!" I blushed and my heart started to beat too fast. I turned around in his arms and- oh my god… I wonder if this is how it feels to see Jesus… not that I'm trying to be sacrileges or anything… I was in awe, those eyes that were smiling down at me… man, I missed him more than I miss my mouth while eating…

"Axel…" I couldn't think of anything to say so I just stared at him. That is, before he tried to lean down and kiss me. I pushed him away and looked around, people were staring… but that wasn't the problem, the problem was the fact that Cloud could appear any second and kill Axel… that would not be good. Axel looked a little hurt that I had pushed him away I gave him a sheepish smile and looked to me shoes "I'm sorry, but I still haven't told my… mom… about us and she might see…" there was two big problems I needed to deal with, one: tell Cloud about Axel and me, two: tell Axel that my 'mom' is really a guy… not so hard right?

He chuckled and hit me on the shoulder "You idiot." he looked around a little before he jerked his head in the direction of the main building "C'mon." he guided me to behind the building and to a dark little corner…and pressed up me against the wall smiling down at my face that was probably bright red "Is this better?" I nodded and he immediately captured my lips, oh how I missed his lips, I gladly opened my mouth wide for him but I gasped when the test of smoke hit me and I pulled away "Axel… have you been… smoking?" he looked to the side a scratched his head "Yeah… between school and work… I just needed something to calm me down." I glared at him, but my want to kiss him again prevented me from lecturing him and instead I pulled him back down and kissed him with all my anger.

His smoke tasting tongue slid into my mouth and I could feel my knees quiver in pleasure as I moaned and held onto his jacket for support. When we pulled away for air, Axel laughed and berried his face in my shoulder "I lover you so much… you have no idea." I laced my fingers through his hair with a light sigh "I love you to…" we stood there for a moment before Axel pulled away with a satisfied smile "Okay, well, my family just got here so I gotta go help unpack." I dusted my shoulders off, that wall was disgustingly dirty "Yeah, me too… but I can see you later, right?" Axel gave me a look "Nope. We can never see each other again- of course you can!" I shoved him with a glare but it broke into a grin before long "Whatever… what's your cabin number?" "L8" I gave him my best judge Rose face that said 'are you telling me the truth?' but apparently Axel doesn't watch him "Roxy, you look like a baby that just shit their pants." the jokes on him though! Babies don't wear pants!… wait…damn, do they?

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms "Isn't that the same cabin you had last time?" he nodded with a big grin "Yeah! Every year my family books the same two cabins, cabin L8 and cabin L7- I didn't book L7 last time because I just had Dem and Zexy with me." he leaned in and smiled mischievously at me "I'm going to think about your face as you slid up and down on me that first night as I go to sleep in that same bed tonight." I wanted to kick him in the balls and walk away… but I just stood there and gaped at him and he shrugged "Of course, I could always kick my sister out and I wouldn't have to just imagine your face."

Was it bad that I was considering his offer? I gulped one more time and forced myself to look away from him "No… not tonight." oh god, my voice cracked! Axel laughed and gave me a quick peck on the lips before he started walking off "Oh okay, see ya later Roxy!" damn him! I leaned back against the disgusting wall and clutch the jacket over my heart trying to make it calm down but it wouldn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had avoided all Sora's questions when I returned and had laid on my bed for hours with my headphones on not really even listening to the music that was blasting in my ears and that would probably give me hearing problems in the future but oh well…Axel was driving me crazy, I couldn't get my face to stop burning even when I placed a bag of ice on my face… what was he doing to me?

"Roxas, are you hungry?" I looked up as Naminé lifted one headphone off my ear "Nah, I'm ganna go for a walk." she nodded and left the room as I sat up. I hurried out into the cold breeze that actually felt good on my burning face and started heading for where I knew I would find Axel. I approached the cabin awkwardly, I mean, I forgot that his family was there and all and I could see was three people sitting by the fire pit laughing, but no Axel.

So I decided to check the bar, nope. The arcade, nothing…. That is, until I noticed him sitting on a swing in the playground, smoking. That idiot. I started stomping up to him, planning on ripping that cancer stick out of his mouth and squashing it into the ground. He noticed me and smiled "Oh hey Roxy~ I knew you would come!" I stood in front of him then with what a assumed was a viscous glare of death and reached out to yank it out of his mouth only to burn my fucking fingers on it. I pulled my hand back and waved it around trying to sooth it where as Axel jumped up and grabbed my hand pulling it up to look at it "Are you okay!? Why the hell did you try and touch it!? Don't tell me I've made you into a pyro too?"

"Of course not! I was trying to pull that shit out of your mouth!" he looked at me confused and started stroking my left hand "Wha? I thought you thought it was sexy!" like… what? "How the fuck did you come up with that?" he leaned in a little and kissed my burned finger "Well, you were kissing me pretty hardcore there…so you don't think its hot?" I glared at him and eventually he gave in with a heavy sigh "Fine…" he threw it on the floor and stomped it out and I smiled "Thank you." "Does that mean I get a kiss?" was it just me or was his begging face look a lot like a puppy? I sighed dramatically but my smile never dropped "That depends… are you going to quite?" he visibly stiffened and looked to the side "Well, yeah, after I'm done with school and stuff…"

I reached up and pinched his cheek "No, you lungs will already be ruined. You have to quite now." he looked indecisively at the bud on the floor so I lean forward to get his attention "Hey, either you stop or I'll never kiss you again." his eyes grew wide and I knew I had won "Whoa! You don't have to take it that far… fine… but only because I love those soft pink things…that aren't your nipples." I ignored that last part and smile up at him "Good!" then I stood up on my toes and gave him a soft kiss… that is, until we were startled apart from the yell of "IDA!" I looked over (and up) to where Sora stood at the top of the playground with a wild grin on his face and Riku who was laughing at my red face… and just when I had gotten my face to cool down…

"Shut the fuck up!" I growled but then I heard Axel joining in and that did it. I threw my hands up in the air and started walking away from the group and Axel started coming after me still laughing "Roxy wait! C'mon!" I turned around with a sigh and rested my forehead on his chest "I'm not really mad…. But I'm tired…" I looked back up and Axel bit his lip as he contemplated something before he leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead "Yeah… you should go to bed grumpy-pants." I rolled my eyes and started walking away "Yeah see you tomorrow Axel."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I got back to the cabin Riku and Sora were already back and they both stared at me with knowing smirks "So~" Sora started and I flipped him off and climbed into bed with my clothes still on. "Shut up. Goodnight." I heard him giggle but I ignored it as my thoughts drifted 'seeing Axel had been great… but I think he wanted to tell me something… maybe his smoking was part of it?' then I remembered… I forgot to give him his sweatshirt... Again.


	2. Day 2

Hello~ i found my focus with this story so chapters should come more steadily~ anyway enjoy and all

The Sqauls And The Leas

The next morning was freezing, like, my feet were just blocks of ice attached to my legs. I got up anyway, at least Axel's sweatshirt had kept the top half of me warm during the night. "Roxas…? Are'yo awake?" I looked over and saw Sora's head peeking out of the blanket looking at me sleepily "Sora, do you think I would be sitting up if I wasn't?" he pulled the blanket more off him and reached out to me "C'mere, I want to cuddle with my baby bro." I slapped his hand away and started getting dressed "Seriously, Sora… go back to sleep." he always got freakishly weird when he's tired… more then he normally is. "Nah, c'mon, Roxas! Don't you love me?"

"Just hug him, he won't shut up until you do." I heard Riku mumble from somewhere in the sea of sheets… how many comforters did they bring? Why did I only get one shitty one!? "Fine…" I groaned and leaned over the bed to hug Sora but the stupid dolphin boy dragged me down into the sheets "Ah! Sora let go you freak!" "No way! This is supreme bonding time yo!" it was no use to struggle, Sora had his arms crossed over my chest and his legs wrapped around me and was half way on top of me rubbing his face into mine "Sora! For real.. Get. Off." I heard Riku shifting towards us, Riku was smart(ish) he would get Sora off… nope.

"You're so fucking loud, it's only five… shut up and sleep." he then half way laid on top of Sora so that I was squished into the bed, lungs probably collapsing but you know… they didn't really care or anything… and I think Sora farted because I almost threw up from some toxic fumes…

And so started day two of "Kamping" (Number two)

Eventually I was freed from the cocoons of blankets and I think now I'm claustrophobic because of that incident. We had oatmeal for breakfast… I hate oatmeal… it's like a goats diarrhea or something… I just don't like it. Well, after that we started off for the beach, of course, none of our shoes made it sand free after we got to the half way mark of the walk. But when we made our way over the last sandy hill, it was worth it. Me and Sora immediately took off our shoes and rolled up our pants before racing to the waters edge, it was freezing yes… but I didn't even care that I went too deep and the water splashed all the way up to my neck… did I have my phone in my pocket?… no I think I left it at the cabin.

"Roxas! Watch out!" I looked over at Sora confused at his broad smile… and then I was whipped "Ow! What the fuck?" I turned around rubbing my back and saw Riku with one of those long thick seaweed things…you know, their always on the beach and have balls on them? No? I don't know how else to describe them… they make very good whips okay? "Riku, you ass shit that hurt!" Riku laughed and whipped the sand in front of him "'Ass shit'? where else would shit come out of?" I got out of the water and picked up one of the wippy things and hit his leg and he hissed as it left a red mark "Well if it were you, shit would come out of you mouth to!" man, I had to mentally pat myself on the back, that was a pretty good come back.

I was about to whip him again but suddenly I felt arms wrap around me… no it was not Axel… Sora was laughing his head off and hanging off my neck pulling me down when he tripped over his own feet so we both ended up in the sand "Sora, what the hell!?" he shook his head laughing and looking up at the sky… he looked… sad? "I'm sorry… it's just, this is so fun… I'm going to miss hanging out like this when I move out… you know?" why did he have to bring up that? I was trying my best to forget that conversation we had late one night a few weeks before… Sora and Riku were going to move into a small house in Destiny Islands…that's a five hour flight from Zanarkend…five fucking hours from my twin brother.

"Don't be stupid, Sora… I'm going to call and text you all day long, and when you don't answer I'm going to get on the next plane and stay at your place for a couple of weeks…" it wasn't true though… I had work and air plane tickets are not cheep… but I wish it were true… Sora was my only real family… like, we shared the same blood… and I'm not saying that Cloud, Leon and Naminé were not my family it's just there's a connection between twins you can't describe… he was like my right arm… him moving to Destiny Islands was like ripping of my right arm and shipping it to Destiny Islands… and I would be left with a bloody stump from where it was that would hurt like a mother… okay… I think you get it.

"Roxas… are you okay? You look a bit constipated there…" leave it to Sora to mistake my charming thoughtful expression for constipation. He grabbed my hand as we laid there but I pulled it away with a glare "That's gay." he gave me a look and I rolled my eyes "okay fine… it's too gay." Sora laughed and threw a clump of sand at my face. "You little-" before I could continue Riku and Naminé came running up with big grins "Guys, you have to see what Naminé did." if Riku was that excited it probably meant whatever Naminé did was prime comedy gold. Me and Sora dusted some of the sand off our butts and walked with Naminé and Riku back up to where Leon and Cloud-

"Oh me god…You've never look so beautiful, mom." I snickered. Naminé had berried Clouds body in the sand and had made it look like he was wearing a dress… she even added two lumps for boobs. "Shut up. I'm enduring this because I love my children." Sora poked one of the boobs and it made it look like it had a nipple and all of us busted out laughing "That's it." Cloud sat up and the dress crumbled as he picked up Naminé and Sora and carried them easily to the water and threw them in then he turned to me… of course I was going to run… but just as I moved to run Leon grabbed me and took me down to the water even though I was pounded on him and yelling that I was a full grown man, but he threw me in anyways. Damn! Even though I had already gone in it was still freezing! I came back up to the surface just in time to see Leon throw Cloud in and Sora drag Riku in…I guess… it was pretty fun even though we would all have to walk back to camp soaking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We had bagels with cream cheese and strawberry jelly for lunch, then I snuck away to find Axel… I can't even explain how stupidly happy I was that I could see him everyday for two weeks… yeah, last year it had only been one week but Axel was telling me how he's family always goes for the same two weeks so… I kinda guilt tripped Leon into booking two weeks. I dusted out my hair a little -I would defiantly need to take a shower- as I headed for the man area and I spotted Axel leaning up against a tree watching the kids play on the play ground…okay…? That was kind of creepy… but I could only see his back so maybe he wasn't looking at the playground like a pedo.

"Axel, what the hell are you doing?" he fumbled with something and cursed under his breath before turning around red in the face…the hell? "O-oh, heya Roxy-pockxy! You're looking lovely today~" I gave him a look that hopefully said 'You are absolutely retarded' as I looked him over "Okay, first of all… what on earth possessed you to ever call me 'Roxy-pockxy'? second of all, what the hell were you just doing? Staring a little kids play? Freak." he looked at me dumbly before looking back to the play ground then back to me "What? No no no! I was totally not creeping on little kids… I was…" he scratched the back of his head and I watched him closely… that's when the smell of smoker hit and I looked at him wide eyed for a second before glaring at him "Axel…were you fucking smoking?"

Axel looked away and shoved his hands in his pockets while he slumped into a sulk "Listen, Roxy… it's not one of those things you can say 'oh I'm never doing that again' and that will be the end of it… I've been stressed out a lot lately and smoking helps." I watched him for a moment before sighing and leaning against a conveniently placed tree "Maybe you should just talk to someone about your problems instead of smoking… it might help…I donno I was just quoting Oprah…" wow… that came out painfully awkward I had to look away as my face grew red.

There was silence between the two of us for a moment before all of the sudden Axel decided to throw all his weight on me…actually he wasn't all that heavy…just annoying. "Aww~ You wanna hear about all my problems? Okay! First off, you're wearing clothes in my presence, my pants are-" I pushed him off and punched him in the arm "Axel, I'm serious! What's got you so stressed out that you've started smoking!?" I could tell -even if he was smiling like normal- he was deciding if he should tell me the truth or not. He shrugged and looked me in the eye "It's just school and work are a deadly combo… nothing too bad." that fucking little liar. I glared at him and he laughed and messed up my hair… no wait, the ocean had already done that. Sand flew from my hair like Seifire's dandruff when he takes off his disgustingly filthy beanie.

I pulled his hand away with a groan "Don't touch me, I was just at the beach so I'm all gross and I don't want to hear you say anything about it." he wiped his hand on his pants with a wild smile… if I wasn't so use to it I would have thought he was a rapist "Sounds like you need to take a shower." well… he was still a pervert. "I'm not going to take a shower with you, Axel." his smile fell and he was back to sulking "Why not?" "Because." "Because why?" "Are you fucking five?" "Maybe." damn him! I couldn't help the smile slipping its way onto my face at his absolute stupidity. "I missed your stupidness." he quirked an eyebrow up and his smile only grew as he leaned in a little "Is that Roxas for 'I missed you so much~ of course you can take a shower with me teehee!'?" I punched him again "No. and I don't even sound like that! 'teehee'… pfft like hell." Axel laughed and kissed my forehead… but he regretted it instantly.

"Ew! I got sand in my mouth!" "yeah, like I said before… I need to take a shower so…I better go." he wiped at his mouth feverishly but at least he was paying enough attention to give me a nod. Man he was so…Axel. I took a long shower, making sure to get rid of every single grain of sand and I only really got out because I heard Riku and Sora get in the same shower… right next to mine… like hell I would listen to that. Axel wasn't hanging around the main area… I could've stopped by the garage/karaoke bar to see if Zack or Aerith were there… but I was feeling lazy so I just headed back to camp where Cloud was breading Naminé's freshly washed hair and Leon was nowhere to be seen "Are you going to go take a shower now?" my man-mom shrugged and told Naminé to give him the hair tie which she did "Sora and Riku just went so I'll wait."

"What are we having for dinner?" I plopped down into the camp chair and stared up at the darkening sky, swatting at a stupid mosquito that actually thought it had a chance at landing on my nose "Leon is over at that cooking place making some form of food… I doubt it will be edible but he insisted on making dinner…" I had to laugh at that "So much faith in your husband." "Shut up." Naminé laughed along with me and Cloud threw up his hands up in defeat "I can't believe I raised a bunch of kids who I can't even get to respect me… maybe I should send you to Solder Academy, that's where I went for high school and I'm sure they'll beat you into shape." I rolled my eyes "But you forgot one thing, mom… I already graduated so hahaha!" Naminé had chosen to stay quiet and not draw attention to her presence because Solder was still a real possibility for her. But me… nope… that is… I thought…

Cloud smirked "Oh don't worry, they have a college as well." I sat up straight "You wouldn't." his face didn't change so I sighed in surrender "Fine, I'm sorry I commentated on your lack of faithfulness in your marriage." let's just say Cloud wasn't too happy with my apology and leave out the child abuse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner had ended up being soup from a can and there wasn't much said as to offend… the sad part was… it was by far one of the most peaceful dinner we've ever shared. Cloud and Leon had gone to take their showers…shower? I don't even want to know. Riku, Sora and I were all laid out on their semi convertible bed absent mindedly talking about whatever came to mind as we stared at the bugs hitting the over head light. "So did you see Axel today?" I turned over so I was facing Sora "Why?" he shrugged and continued to watch the bugs try and kill themselves "Why 'why? I was just asking, you guys were getting pretty frisky last night, I bet it must be hard on him to keep his hands to himself after not seeing you sense your birthday…. That was four months ago so…" I threw Riku's pillow into his face and glared "I'm not going to talk about this. Why are such a freak Sora?"

He pulled the pillow off his face with a girly ass giggle "Maybe just luck~" I rolled my eyes and sat up, fully intent on going to bed… that is… until I saw Riku had fallen asleep. Oohh this was just too good to pass up. "Sora hand me a marker… Riku's asleep." he sat up quietly and grabbed his bag and pulled out a big black sharpie with and evil smile before tossing it to me and whispering "Do it quick." and I did… I let myself and Sora admire my handy work before I pushed Sora weakly out of the way "Okay, goodnight Sora… don't say anything about Riku's face to him, okay?" he nodded with a huge smile and went to turn of the lights "I won't…night!" I curled into the blankets… before a quietly cursed "What's wrong?" I heard Sora call from the darkness and I groaned and turned over "I forgot to give Axel his sweatshirt back again."

And so ended night two of "Kamping" (number two)


	3. Day 3

I had a hard time sleeping that night and found myself waking up in the stupidly early hours of the next day… when shit like that happened I always blamed it on Axel…'cause most of the time it was his fault. I was feeling lazy so I just used Axel's jacket as a shirt and headed outside. It defiantly not as cold as the morning before. The sky was almost all the way grayish blue by the time I made to 'Kamping Kitchen' no one was there, I just wanted somewhere to sit and think…first Axel came to mind…but I pushed him out of my mind…no girly thoughts for me…college… what to do about that. I guess the easiest way to figure out where I want to go is by choosing the school with the best classes for the career I want… but I have no skills what so ever…unless you count fitting twelve donuts in my mouth at once…man, if it wasn't for having a high metabolism I would be a fat ass.

And so started day three of "Kamping"

At some point in my thoughts I must've fallen asleep because I woke up to someone calling to me…I sat straight up and looked around but my version was blurry with sleep. "It is you! How you been little dude?" 'little dude'? who the hell dares to call me short!? I'll have you know I am an average height for my age…then again…my doctor told me that this was as tall as I was going to get…they had to pull me out of the room after I tried beating him up which is why I can no longer go to that hospital…whatever! The point is I am not short!

When I rubbed my eyes and looked around again-oh…hello dude hugging me…"huh?" I looked around for help- a stick would do - but all I found was Areith smiling as she walked up…oooohhhh…"Did you see that, Areith!? He's like a baby kitty when it wakes up!" "Zack, I think Roxas feels uncomfortable, let him go." he let go reluctantly with a sigh and I smiled a bit forcefully…I'm not one who easily forgives people that comment on my height. "Hey Zack, hey Areith." Zack waved "S'up short-stack?" I was beginning to hate this guy…before I could tell it like it was (tell him to shut the fuck up about my height) Areith intervened "Zack, Roxas is clearly not short, just because you're taller than most doesn't make him short…" h-had she been sent from heaven or something? I could hear the angels singing in my head as she gave me an apologetic smile…She's a fucking angel! Zack gave me sheepish smile "Sorry…you just remind me of this guy from high school…what was his name? Strife?"

"Strife was his last name dear…I miss having him around, he was like a son to me." I just watched them for a moment as they looked down into nostalgia…weren't they only in their twenties? "Strife…that sounded so familiar…" after about three seconds I gave up…effort was…effort "I donno. Well, it was nice seeing you guys again but I need to go find Axel…" Zack finally came out of his oddly depressed mood and grabbed me by the shoulders "Axels dying!" how…do you even reacted to something like that? I went with mind shitting…every single thing I had thought about spilled out into my skull to the point of my head almost popping. "What." Areith hit Zack upside the head with glare "Zack, how many times do I have to correct you in one conversation?" Zack hunched over with a childish pout "Sorry…" "What." I repeated and Areith held both my hands…not a good sigh.

"Axel is not dying so you can calm down honey…" oh… way to scare the shit out of my brain, Zack. It's going to take a while to clean it all up. "But…we're concerned. We've known him for quite some time and…we've never seen him this skinny, and he's smoking…do you know what's bothering him?" I hadn't even noticed that he had lost weight, maybe because he's managed to keep his clothes on for two whole days…"I don't know… maybe ask his parents?" Zack chuckled "Yeah…but don't really like his dad…and I've never really talked to his new mom." so…Axel's dad is something of a jerk…and he has a step mom. "Well…why ask me?" they didn't…know …did they? "Dude…Everybody that works here saw what was going on last year, and if that wasn't enough we saw you guys being all lovey-dovey yesterday-and don't you dare try to deny it."

I pushed his face -that was getting uncomfortably close- away and cleared my throat uncomfortably "erm…yeah, I better go beat that idiots ass up and shove food down his throat…see ya." the both waved as I ran away like a sissy. How did I expect to tell Cloud that I was dating Axel when I couldn't even give a straight 'yeah, I am dating him' to people who already knew? Have I ever even called Axel my boyfriend out loud? I think I did at Haynerd and Olette's wedding three months ago when I told them about Axel…but that had been forced, Haynerd had stolen my phone and read a text Axel had sent me that was extremely detailed about his dream he had of me…Haynerd had felt the need to read it out loud to Pence and Olette. I cringed at the memory.

"Damnit, now I have three things to do." I mumbled under my breath. First things first: yell at Axel then tell Axel I told him a white lie about what gender my 'mom' is, and lastly tell Cloud about Axel…only the first thing sounded fun. I walked about half way to Axel cabin when I spotted him heading right towards me…but walking not too far behind him was Cloud. FuckfuckfuckfucfuckFUCK! Axel noticed me…shit and fuck! "Hey there Rox-" he was about reach for me but I gave him a my best disinterested expression when really, I was about ready to shit myself "If you value your balls keep on walking, my..erm..dad is right behind you." I didn't have to tell him twice, Axel didn't look back he walked a little farther down the road and turned in between some random cabins.

"Roxas, who was that?" I turned back to Cloud. This was my chance all I needed to say was 'my boyfriend' and then deal with the consequences… I could totally do it "He wanted to know what time it is." …that was it huh? Am I fucking shitface or something!? He gave me the perfect opportunity and I was a wet pussy…wait…that's disgusting. No. Cloud seemed to buy it though "Okay, I'm on my way to the showers, don't tell Leon where I am." and with that he went on his way…taking my opportunity to tell him with him. I stood there for a moment then started off to Axel's cabin after I smacked myself in the face.

When I got there I looked around…nobody was outside…did Axel even come back to his cabin after that? To make sure I knocked on his cabin but no one answered…I guess I would have to go- but just as I turned to leave the door flew open and Axel looked both ways before looking at me "Is he here?" "Of course not." that got him to relax a little, good. I wrapped my arms around him as I measured his waist and of course Axel was Axel about it "Whoa, wasn't expecting you to be the one to make the first move this time." I let go and punched him in the arm as hard as I could "Shut up idiot. I was measuring your waist. Why the hell are you skinnier than normal?" he laughed "I'm flattered you notice my girlish fig-" "Cut the crap Axel. Where do you keep your food here?" "In that big ice-chest but why do-" before he could finish I yanked him by the arm over to the chest and threw open the lid, almost all of it was junk food…figures. "Eat." I demanded and he just stared at me. So I pointed to the food just to make it a little more clearer if he wasn't getting it, which he probably wasn't. "Roxy, babe-" "Don't call me that." "What? 'Roxy' or 'babe'?" "both"

Axel sighed but continued "I totally find your motherly instinct to feed me a major turn on, but I just ate so I have to say no thank you." he thought he actually had a choice? That was comical. "Just eat one thing and I'll be satisfied." we somehow ended in a staring contest that didn't last very long before Axel's ADHD kicked in and he gave up with dramatic sigh "FFFFiiiinnneee…" he pushed some things around before pulling out a cold piece of pizza and he practically shoved it down his own throat before chewing with a loud smacking sound "Axel that's disgusting." he just shrugged. bastard. "Now…I did what you wanted me to do… do I get to make you do what I want you to do?" I tried I not let the implications of that get to me but my face must have been beet red by the way it felt hot.

"Of course not." Axel was getting way too close with his stupid rapist smile "Why not?" good question…it's not like we hadn't done it before. "B-because! Your family could come back at any second!" he put his arms around me…oh shitty cupcakes, why was I so nervous? "They said they would be at the beach for most of the day." he picked me up and threw me onto his shoulder "What the fuck, Axel!? Let me down!" he ignored me until we where inside the cabin and he had laid me down on the bed. Oh lordy…Axel took of his shirt and threw it to the side. He wasn't any skinnier looking…but then again…that was awhile ago. "Roxas, why are you so nervous?" he could tell? He could tell! I looked away "Nervous? Why would I be nervous?" "I donno, that's why I'm asking." he leaned forward but he didn't go for my lips, he rested his head on my chest instead "Your heart is beating so fast…do you want me to stop?" was about to push him of and say 'yes, get off me!' but my libido kept me from saying so. "Don't stop…"

It came out a pathetic whisper and I kept my head firmly looking away because that had been so weird to say out loud I thought for sure Axel was going to laugh, but instead he lifted his head from my chest and kissed me on the cheek. "I love you." he kissed my jaw "Don't say such embarrassing things…" he turned my head towards him and I noticed his eyes were full of lust. "But I really do." Axel could have asked me to drive off the side of a building right then and I would've done it. He had locked me in and I couldn't escape his eyes…I hadn't looked so deep into his eyes in so long I probably forgot how not to get lost in them. But I guess, in moments like that one getting a little lost is only natural. I pulled him to my lips in need of his own, in need of his hot tongue that almost instantly made it's way into my mouth, he tasted like marinara sauce from the pizza and although I had started to hate pizza because of my job at a pizzeria, Axel was making it taste amazing.

As we continued to kiss, Axel's hands slid down my body until he reached the hem of my…I mean…his jacket. He pulled away with a smirk "No shirt..?" oh shit…I forgot that I was just wearing his jacket. Before I could explain he slid his hand up and pinched my nipples and my words turned into some weird high pitch moan. "What was that? Did you say 'Axel, skip the foreplay and make love to me!'? how could I ever deny a request like that?" Axel is stupid. Axel is retarded, perverted, ADHD…what? I was just stating the facts here. "A-Axel, wait!" dove forward and…licked the side of my face? I looked at him disturbed to see that he was smiling ear to ear "I'm not really going to do that Roxy…" I glared at him "Jerk…but you should speed it up a little, I have to get back before it gets dark."

"That is no problem at all~" he smashed his lips into mine while his other hand worked on taking off my pants. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled at his crazy hair, he growled into the kiss and yanked down my pant and boxers. We pulled away again panting and staring at each others dazed expressions. "Fuck…" I panted and Axel laughed "Not quite, Roxy." he grabbed hold of my shaft and slid his hand up and down roughly "Ah! Holy mother of Sherlock!" both of us stopped "What the fuck Roxas. Are you trying to kill the mood?" I thrusted up into his hand desperately "Forget I ever said that." he leaned down so that he was level with my neck and I shivered has I felt his hot breath his the sensitive skin there.

"I'm going to fill you so much that it'll spill out all over your delicious thighs and I'll have to lick you clean before you leave." he bit down on my neck hard and sucked on the skin "Ah! Too high…my dad'll see…" Axel growled and squeezed my shaft tighter almost sending me over the edge "Let him see." obviously Axel was too far gone to remember his sanity and truthfully I didn't care all that much at the moment either…I was reaching my limit…"A-Axel! Ah! I'm so fucking close~!" he rubbed the slit with his thumb and that was it. "Axel!" I came hard and thick all over Axel's hand and the jacket…that thing would probably need to be thrown away now… I laid there panting for a moment and I blurted out the first thing that came to mind…"My mom is a man." okay…probably not the best timing or the simplest way…but at least it was out now. He stared at me for a moment before groaning and rolling off me "Yep. You totally ruined the mood."

I turned onto my side so that I was facing him "Yo, I'm trying to be serious." Axel looked a little lost and I have to admit, I was actually really…cute looking. "Naminé, Sora and I were adopted by two guys…when I first met you I didn't want you to assume that I was gay and hit on me more than you already were…and after we started dating…I just couldn't think of I time to tell you…" Axel snorted and rolled over on top of me "And you thought it was a good time to tell me when right after I jerk you off?" I groaned, he may have been skinner but he weighed a ton and a half. "Shut up…I just happened to remember okay?" we laid like that for a few minutes and I managed to turn around in his arms "Hey Axel…" "Hm?" "I…love you…and umm…sorry I ruined your jacket." he laughed "Ruined it? I asked for you to cover that sucker in your 'bodily fluids'" I glared at him "Your disgusting." just then I herd my phone go off…but it was a weird noise I hadn't herd before. I pushed Axel off and dug my phone out of my pants pocket "I didn't know I was getting service out here." but when I read the message I almost dropped my phone in fear.

Axel sat up when I quickly started putting my clothes on quickly "What's up Roxy?" "It's my mo- my dad, he's tracking my phone! He knows where I am and he's probably on his way here!" now Axel was throwing his own shirt on quickly we tried our best to straighten up but that's kinda hard when your gay…do you get? 'straighten up'? no? whatever. "Roxas! Take off the jacket!" "I'm not wearing a shirt underneath , remember?" Axel threw open his suite case and dug through his clothes…I waited but something not clothing came falling out, it was dark blue…but that's all I got to see of it because more clothing fell on top of it. "Here! Take it and run!" Axel shoved a shirt at me and I quickly put it on. It was the shirt I had given him after our first time…he actually kept it? A weird fluttering took over my stomach, but it might have just been my stomach growling…I mean, I hadn't ate anything all day. "See you later Roxy! Please leave before my balls disappear." I got up on my toes and gave him a peck on the cheek before running out of there as fast as I possibly could…and let me tell you, Roxas Sqaul does not run…but this was life or death situation.

I ran until I was back a Kamper Kitchen and surprisingly Zack and Areith were still there. "Whoa, whoa whoa…easy there Roxas…what's wrong?-did Axel die!?" I leaned over my knees breathing heavily "My dad…I tracking my phone…he doesn't know…about Axel…I hate running." Areith patted my back and handed me a water bottle from nowhere…probably using her angel powers. "Sweety, is your dad against two men being together?" I shook my head and drank some of the water "No, he's gay…just extremely over protective." Zack patted my shoulder sympathetically "Do you want me to beat him up?" I stared at him for a moment and Areith slugged him in the arm before turning back to me with that soft motherly smile of hers "I'm sure he'll except Axel when he meets him, sure he has a mouth problem but other than that he is kind hearted…and he loves you." I was just about say something about that when I heard someone stomping up…oh no…here he comes…

"Roxas fucking Sqaul what the hell do you think your doing?" he was pissed and he let out his anger in pinching my cheek "Where were you, huh? You saw that I was tracking you and you ran…you ran, which obviously means you were doing something you didn't want to get caug-" okay…the next thing that happened was the weirdest thing ever…like…the universe imploded … Zack put Cloud in a headlock and…gave him a nuggie…what the fuck? Cloud struggled against Zack who was laughing his head of and I looked to Areith for help…but she was giggling…the fuck is going on!? Finally, Zack let him go and Cloud looked right about ready to murder him…but he froze "Zack? Areith?" wait…What? "Do you guys…know each other…?"

Cloud turned to me with a shocked expression "We…we went to high school together…" now Areith hugged him and…was Cloud blushing? "We've missed you so much Cloud! Why did you drop out of contact?" Zack poked my face then Clouds "Roxas is your son? Now that you mention it, he has that Strife look about him" oooohhh that's right, before Cloud married Leon he was a Strife. "Who's the lucky lady? Was it that girl who was super flirty with you?…Tefa, right?" "But Zack, Roxas said his father was gay." Zack rubbed his chin in thought "True, true…Who did you end up with then?" Cloud seemed to snap out of his shock but he still seemed very stiff. "Oh um…you might not remember him…Sqaul Leonheart?" Areith giggled "Is that the freshmen that told you 'you look beautiful in that dress' when you lost that bet?" now I was so confused and regretted never asking about Leon and Cloud's high school days…I had to ask one question at least "'Sqaul Leonheart'? don't you mean Leon Sqaul?" Cloud was still looking at his high school mates as he answered, a small smile on his face "Leon hated his name because his nickname was 'squirrel' so when he turned 18 he changed it."

Zack patted his back roughly "We have some catching up to do! I'll buy you a drink and we can talk." Areith smiled at me happily "Do you mind if we steal your dad for a couple of hours?" I shook my head and they practically carried him away.

I walked back to camp in confusion…Zack and Areith are older than Cloud? Cloud is older than Leon? Leon's real name is our last name!? Cloud wore a dress…actually that ones not a real surprise. Leon and Naminé were talking when I got back "Hey, Cloud's looking for you." I went straight for the cabin, but not before taking a hot dog and glaring at him "I know…'Squirrel'" boy did he look pissed… oh well, I went inside and Sora was laid out on top of Riku's chest as they both slept…good a break from explaining my whole day to Sora…I got dressed for bed and sighed…guess that day had been pretty good considering I spent most of it with Axel…but I wish we could have talked about his family at some point…I mean, he basically knows everything about my family now…all I know is that his dad isn't easy to get along with, he has a sister, and he has a step mom…maybe I would get to meet them? Would it be awkward? Like 'hi, I'm the guy your son shags with'…okay no…I turned over with a goan…looks like another sleepless night.

And so ended night three of 'Kamping'.


	4. Day 4

Hello~ ...i'm sorry for the wait! :( i've been caught up in a lot of projects lately! but at least i put this chapter up...? yay..?(sorry...no spell check) please enjoy!

The Sqauls And The Leas

The weather the next morning was amazing…as you have probably noticed the pattern; the mornings are always freezing! But that day when we woke up was like…warm…weird. "it's a miracle…" I mumbled as I plopped down into one of the camping chairs like everyone else…besides Cloud who was cooking breakfast on that little grille. "So…what do you guys want to do today?" 'do'? I scoffed at the very thought…I didn't feel like doing anything to be honest. But of course, Sora shot his hand up like an idiot until Leon sighed and said "Yes, Sora. What is it?" "Well, the weather is really nice today so we should totally go swimming!" it wasn't that bad of an idea…the water would probably be warmer…but not by much.

And so started day four of 'Kamping'

When we got there…it seemed like we weren't the only family that we was taking advantage of the warm weather. It was so weird, where had all these people come from? Sure it wasn't like spring break on a popular beach but there had to be at least 100 people. "Race you to the water!" Sora yelled as he threw down his towel and slid his pants off of his swim trunks…the thing is…no one moved to run after him… we just watched him as he ran down to the water with everyone staring at him, but when he got in the water he screeched like a firework and go out calling to us "It's still cold!" no shit Sherlock. We made our way a little ways down the beach and found a nice spot with not many people around. My heart almost stopped when I noticed a redhead coming towards us…but it was just some chick…man, I need to stop just about shitting the seat of my pants out whenever I see red…if this is what loving someone is like all the time count me out of ever trying again.

The girl- I say she was about sixteen- went straight for Naminé…I donno…she seemed too hyper to get along with Naminé, but it seemed like they were really getting along almost like they were old friends. "Hey…are you checking me out or something?" I snapped out of my stare and immediately glared at this girl who was glaring back. "Hell no." we glared at each other for a moment before her glare broke with a smile and a laugh…umm..okay? "I was just messing with you- c'mon Nami, let's go down to the water." Naminé nodded and gave me a wave "I won't be far." I did not like that chick…she was like the stereo typical popular high school girl…and for some reason…she reminded me of Axel…figures, right? Well… I was at the beach, what should I do? Cloud and Leon were both laid out reading books…I couldn't help but snort at the sight of them both wearing glasses…but I guess you have to when you rack up some years…wait…does that mean I'll need to as well? The thought of being as old as they are creeps me out…let's stay out of that spiral of depression if we can.

"Hey, Roxas. Wanna go for a walk with us?" Sora called as Riku and him came from out of nowhere. "Where were you two?" "Oh, you know…" why was Sora blushing? I looked to Riku confused and he shrugged like what he was about to say didn't sound like a rapist confession "I was jacking him off in the grass over there." Sora and I both punched Riku's arms. "S-shut up! Can't you see the innocence in his eyes draining out!?" Sora covered my ears but I could here every signal word. Riku had that stupid smirk on his face "'innocence'? hmm… remember after Roxas's birthday party was over and we drove him t-" "home!" is he a fucking idiot!?…yes….Cloud was within listening range, heck…he was probably already listening…shit.

"Hey Hey!" up came that annoying chick and Naminé and I swear, as soon as she looked at Sora her whole…ness about her became that much more of a freak. "Hello! I'm Keiri." Sora- being as oblivious as ever- totally missed the way she was eyeing him up and down. He smiled brightly "Hi! I'm Sora…oh! And this is Riku and that's my twin brother Roxas." she giggled "Twin? That's so awesome! I'm glade you're more friendly than him!" flirt any harder and I'm sure both mine and Riku's heads would explode. I had had enough but before I could even bluntly tell her 'he's gay.' Riku shoved both me and Sora away from her calling back "We're busy." she seemed disappointed but stupid fucking Sora added "See you later, Kairi!"

"Are you stupid, Sora?" Riku was seething…why'd I have to tag along for the lovers coral?…on second thought, I wanna see Sora yell at Riku…what? I think it would be funny. "What? Of course not!" "Then why were playing dumb?" Sora threw his hands up in the air "I have no idea what you're talking about!" I sped up my walking and stopped right in front of them…I had thought it would be funny but honestly…I wanted to through myself in the mouth of a shark more than I wanted to listen to them fight. "look. That chick was flirting with you Sora- Riku, turn down your jealousy…Sora's just an idiot." okay… sense when did I become a relationship councilor? "What? She was flirting with me?- no way… she's just a nice person." Riku sighed and rubbed forehead "Whatever…as long as you heart and body belong to me and not her." vomit… that's what my eyes did as Sora pulled him down a little for a kiss… I could have gone the rest of my life not seeing that again and would be happy.

"Okay, thanks for the warning, ow…my eyes." I looked away… maybe I should just keep on walking and leave them behind? But before I made a dash for it the broke away and we started walking again…this time in a comfortable silence…that is…until Riku ruined it. "So Roxas, have you made up your mind about college yet?" ruined it…fucking ruined it. "…I-I'm thinking about it still, okay?" Sora and him both gave me this blank stare… what? Do they want me to come up with a plane on the spot or something? "What! What do you want me to say?" Sora shook his head "Enrollment into a semester at an average college is usually around next month… are you going to wait until next semester?" I wanted to in in and out as fast as I could…but "What're…you two aiming for… like, what's your life goal?"

They looked puzzled but Riku answered for them both "I want to be a doctor and Sora wants to be a banker…yeah don't try and reason with him… I've tried." "W…what am I even good at..? I have like…0" "Awe, Roxas. Don't beat yourself up about it! You're really good at…umm" Sora was trying…I guess that made me feel a little bit better…but the fact that even his overly positive mind couldn't think of one thing I was good at…"You're really good at eh…getting sunburned! You and be a sunblock model" sun burn…? "Shit." I had forgotten to put sun block on and it's as if my skin heard Sora mention the word sun burn that I started to feel the my skin burn. "Why didn't you guys tell me I was getting this red!?" Riku then did the unforgivable…that bastard had the nerve to smack my bare back and of course I screamed…if you've never had a sunburn before, just imagine your skin is on fire and there's nothing you can do about it.

When we had made it back that Kairi chick had left (thank god) and Cloud, Leon and Naminé were packing up their towels and the six of us started back to camp.

By the time we made it back it was already starting to get cold again and judging by the clouds, it was probably going to rain that night. "Roxas, stay right there, I'm going to get the sunburn ointment." oh no…Cloud was going to try and touch me…I mean, though he is my 'mother figure' he still is a man…a man who doesn't know how to be gentle and understanding… I could make a break for it…but that would just land me in more trouble than my one week ground once we got back for the day before's phone tracking incident…and I think iff I had actually tried to run my raisin skin would spilt open.

He came back with the tube and sat down on the other side of the cabin porch swing and squirted some out into his hand…"Why the hell is it pink?" it was a light pink…but still…"It's fine, once I rub it in you won't even see it." sure, I bet that's what he would say if some old lady spilled coffee on him on accident…doesn't mean it's true. "Roxas, you should have just told me you forgot sun block, I had a can with me." I feel like that was encrypted somehow. But Cloud's hand covered in lotion was more important "OW" he did it again "Roxas, don't be such a drama queen."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I begrudgingly made my way to main area with my hood up and my head down. I was just going to go to the bathroom then hide in the cabin the rest of the day but of course, as soon as I emerged from the bathrooms, there stood my loitering boyfriend. He didn't see me so I took that as an opportunity to sneak past him… and I totally was going to…until I saw him pull out a pack of cigarettes. I punched them out of his hand sending the only two left in the pack falling to the floor…I have to say, this time I pulled it off smoothly unlike on the playground a couple nights before.

We stared at each other for a moment before Axel's angry expression broke into a smile and a laugh-whoa… déjà vu- why was Axel even dying of laughter…if I wanted him to die I would have rather been the one to do it.. "What's so funny, huh? The fact that I just saved your life?" Axel shook his head as he tried to calm himself down "No…y-your face!" he busted into enough fit of laughter…my…face? I stomped back into the bathroom and looked it ove- pink….my face was pink and red. I was going to…to do something to Cloud…but that's kind of an impossible thing to do…I was still going to be pissed at him…"'Rub in' my fucking ass!" Axel was still laughing his head off when I came back out.

"I hate you…" and with that I went to go back to the cabins but Axel wrapped his arms around my waist "Hey…you know you don't mean that!" I let out a noise of pain…my body was sunburned, what do you expect? "Sounds like someone is needy for some Axel~" okay…gross. I elbowed him but regretted when my sunburn arm was the worst burn and I whimper like a little kid…I needed to get out of this situation right now. People were giving us disgusted look and Axel was stupid enough to be doing this kind of thing right in front of everyone…"N-no Axel! I'm sunburned, your hurting me you fucking perv." Axel let go instantly. "Why did you just say so? Gees, I was about pick you up and carry you back to my cabin."

Freak. Creep. People can hear you idiot. "Axel…I fucking hate you." he pushed his bottom lip out "That really hurts, Roxy…by the way…maybe it's just me but…why are you neon pink? There's no way that you always look like that when you get sunburned, right?" I rolled my eyes and hit him on the shoulder (my hands were one of the only parts of my body that didn't get sunburned) and started walking with him following at the same speed. "My mo- I mean, my dad put this pink stuff everywhere I'm sunburned. He said 'oh it's fine. You won't be able to see it when it's rubbed in..' that fucking lair." Axel grew silent…creepily so, for what seemed like a minute but was probably only ten seconds. "I…I want to meet him…and your other dad." …what. Am I suppose to call a suicide hot line for him at this point? But I get what he wanted…he wanted Cloud to be okay with our relationship…so did I but… I guess to put it simplest…I'm scared of what might happen…would my Saturdays turn into visit-Axel-in-the-hospital-and-Cloud-in-prison-day?

"Axel. I'm not sure if…" he stopped abruptly and looked at me surprised…at least he didn't look mad…"Roxas, are you really that scared of your dad?" "I-I'm not scared of him!…I'm just…I don't know okay? I don't want to lose you but I don't want to make upset-" "Would telling him you love somebody make him upset?"…I hadn't thought of it that way…what if he reacted the way Leon did…"But…he knows Riku's mom and we hung out with him pretty much our whole childhood and he still says Riku's in the trail stage…he doesn't know your parents…we had sex six days after we met…I've lied so many times to hide the fact I'm dating you for a year…I guess…it's just…hard." I groaned and Axel went to pat my back but he thankfully remembered the burn and pulled his hand back.

It was quiet for awhile…to the point of awkwardness so I brought up the first thing that came to mind "So…um…did you not bring Nanaki?" Axel scratched his head with an lopsided grin…"well…he kinda kicked the bucket on your birthday-on a less depressing topic!" Axel kissed my forehead and bent down so we were eye level….I hated the fact that he was a fucking tree… "Do you want to come with me to my secret spot on the beach tonight?"

"What if I don't want to?…I'm still sunburned you know." he waved it off and stood straight again "But it will be super romantic! And the stars are suppose to be really pretty!" I felt my face get hotter then the sunburn and I looked away try to look like I was bored with this conversation "Well, now I really don't want to go." Axel tilted my face back up to him and he had that big cocky grin on his as he leaned down and his my lips gently…damn…how could he make my whole body shut down with one kiss? Kinda like taking a bight out of McDonald's burger. When he pulled away he was smiling even more "we'll meet up at the beginning of the trail to the beach at ten 'o clock, okay?" I just stared at him and he laughed "You really are cute when you want to be eh, Roxy? I'll see you later angle!" he ran off and I just stood there…how could I feel so tingly…so happy…from one simple kiss…?

I groaned and started back to the cabins…"I'm in way too deep."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Why was I even doing this? I had met up with Axel at the trail after I had slept through the rest of the day-my sunburn didn't hurt that much anymore- but as we walked down the beach towards Axel's 'secret spot' I couldn't get my heart to stop beating hard in my chest…what the hell? We were just walking…why was walking side by side so embarrassing? I fucking hate this feeling…I felt so venerable…oh god…I'm gonna puke. But I didn't we kept on walking until we reach the end of the beach where the cliff the light house stood on blocked any way of continuing. "Um…Axel…this is the end of the beach…" but was looking giddy as a kid "Do you trust me Roxy?" how can you just spring a question like that on someone? I looked away with a sigh "Yes…now what is it?" Axel pointed to a big whole in the side of the cliff "We have to go through there to get to the special place…You're not scared of the dark right?"

When me and Sora were kid's, one time we were playing hide and go seek…I hid in the garage in the dark…Sora gave up looking for me after two minutes decided to go over to Riku's house…Cloud had thought we had both gone, so he locked everything up and went to go do some stuff out of the house …it wasn't until Leon got home from work three hours of crying later that he opened the garage door to pull his car in… "I'm not scared of the dark." I scoffed and he shrugged okay, just making sure. C'mon." we went over to the whole of pitch blackness and Axel walked right in…I hesitated for a second before following after him…"Axel?" my voice echoed and I could here the dripping of water from the ceiling …but I couldn't find Axel. "Axel? You better say something or I'll turn around and leave you here to rot." I felt something grabbed my hand and I couldn't hold back my scream which didn't die down even when I heard Axel laughing and I felt warm lips on my cheek.

"Calm down, Roxy! It's me…" I tried to stop breathing so hard but it was too late…I couldn't handle this shit "Axel, I can't do this- let's go back." he chuckled and pulled me along with him "It's fine Roxas…we're almost there." we walked for about three more seconds before we say light…oh precious light! How I missed you so! When we made it out my fear disappeared. In front of us was clean, untouched sand, the moon was not quite full but it dipped into the ocean making the water look white and there were these weird, almost archway looking stones framing the less than twenty foot long beach…it really was special. Axel and I walked to the middle and sat down…it was absolutely amazing. "So…what do you think? Worth the panic attack?" I nodded and stared forward…When Axel did little things like this it makes me realize I'm…kind of a sucky boyfriend…he always tries his hardest to make me happy…and that's all good…but I'm selfish…I never give him anything back-what could I give him to let him know I'm just kidding when I say I hate him?

"Axel?" "hm?" "W-what am I good at?" that's not what I wanted to ask but I guess it will work for now "What do you mean, Roxy?" "I-it's just…I haven't decided what I want to be…I can't think of anything I'm good at…" I'm being selfish again…Axel smiled as he thought…"Hmm…wait! Didn't you say you liked to write? Why not become a author?" "o-only personal stuff…not anything I would ever share with anyone." "Okay…oh yeah! What about drawing? Didn't you say you taught Naminé?- even better! Art teacher…" an art teacher? I guess I could do that…but I suck at dealing with kids…"I'll think about it…" we sat there for awhile watching the waves until I decided to try…just this once…"Axel…?" he looked over to me with his head on his fist "Hm?" I could feel my face burning…but I needed to let him know just how much…

I was caught off guard when he kissed me…wasn't that what I had been about to do? Damnit…I missed my chance! He pushed me back into the sand and kissed me passionately…our kisses back when we first got together had been so sloppy …it's surprising that we've gotten worse if possible. When he pulled away he was…glaring at me? "Roxas…you don't have to say anything…your heart is duck taped to your forehead." that sounds painful…I sat up and turned away from him "I have no idea what you're talking about." that's when he leaned over and kissed me lightly…oh god…I felt like my face was melting off "I can see it…yep…you're head over heels for me…" he laughed when I punched him as hard as I could and got up. "I-I'm leaving." "Good luck finding your way out~"…I hate him…I swear.

"Goodnight Roxy~ I'll see you tomorrow!" he whispered. I flipped him off and closed the cabin door…and sunk to my knees like in the movies… "I can't handle this love thing anymore…I'm about to explode…"…I got up and plopped down on my bed with a groaned "Love sucks…" I closed my eyes and tried to sleep but not before I heard Riku say "You know we're still awake."

"Shut up, Riku."

And so ended night four of 'Kamping'


	5. Day 5

Have you ever woken up and regretted what you did the night before? Yeah…I felt that way as I woke up and remembered how fucking lame I had acted the night before on the beach with Axel…why had I completely lost my shit when he was just being his stupid retarded self? Then I remembered the words Axel had said so proudly 'You're head over heels for me…' oh god… my face grew warm and I shoved it deep into the pillow. That was ridiculous! I don't even wear heels… stupid girly thoughts! Get out of my head! I rubbed my heated face as deep into the pillow…I think I would be okay with it if I anciently suffocated myself to death …that would mean I wouldn't have to get up and see people… but life was a jerk and wouldn't let me go yet.

And so started day five of 'Kamping'

I'm not a fucking pansy. I just thought I'd be clear on that before I go into what happened when I met up with Axel at 'Kamper Kitchen'. I had had breakfast with my family and we all kind of…ignored each other and went our separate ways. Though I was still beating myself up for my awkwardness the night before, I went to go find Axel…when I did he was talking to Zack at one of the outdoor tables around the circular island with sinks, stoves, ovens…it was actually a pretty cool idea… anyway. As soon as they saw me they both abruptly stopped talking…hmmm…I narrowed my eyes on Axel as he nervously smiled "Hey Roxy! I found out my dad-" "What were you just talking about?" they both were silent for a moment before Zack got up laughing like an idiot "Welp, gotta go kiddies…my breaks over- come by the garage latter if you want free ice cream!" "That sounds hella fucking shady." Zack turned around with a big grin "Does that mean you don't want any, Axel?" "No!-…no…save me some?" "hmm…maybe." when Zack left I plopped down where he had been "So…last was fun, huh?" why the fuck did he have to shove it right in my face? I felt my face start to heat up…fuck my life.

"You were just so cute~ I wish I would've taken a picture of your face!" I glared at him and rested my face against the table with a groan "I'm not 'Cute'. I'm a motherfucking beasts…get it right, Axel." he busted into a fit of…giggles? Hah! He's girly-er than me! "R-Roxas…a 'motherfucking beast?" he gasped out in between his girly giggling and I just sat there with my red face still resting on the table waiting for him to get over himself. "Oh, Roxy~ you'll always be a little cutie in my eyes!" this meant war. I lifted my head off the table and glared at him "So what. You see me as the weak and defenseless one in this relationship?" he looked taken back by that but then he leaned forward on the table his eyebrows drawn together in confusion "What're you talking about, Roxas? I don't think you're weak…where did that come from? I just think your cute. Is it bad for me to think that my boyfriend is cute?"

I looked down a little and mumbled a question and Axel leaned in more "What?" I looked up with a glare and…whoa. Axel was a bit too close for my liking. "Axel. Do you see me as equal to you? And if you lie I'll chop your head off." he backed up a little putting a hand up in defense "Okay. First of all, of course I see you as my equal. And second of all. Violent much?" it just seemed like he was lying… too bad I didn't have anything to chop his head off with…wait…did that make me the Ax murderer in this relationship? "Are you sure?" he looked at me blankly "Do you want to go back to my cabin and top me or something? Will that make you lees cute? No. so what's the deal?" my mouth fell open and dried up…me. T-top Axel…? I'd never even thought of that before… it made my stomach turn uncomfortably.

"N-no." "Hm?" I looked away…oh god… I think I was going to pass out from all the blood rushing to my face "I-I don't mind…you topping….j-just stop calling me cute, okay!?" I stood up…so that I was looking down at him…intimidation tactics I had learned from Cloud "I'm a man! So I'm not cute!" in the of corner of my eye I could see a family -who I hadn't seen sitting there a minute ago- staring at me with such intensity that I felt the hair on my arm stand on end…fucking creeps. "A-anyway, I-I'll see you later, Axel-" he grabbed my arm as I tried to leave… honestly…all I wanted to do right then was go back to my cabin and sulk about how I was such (not) a pansy fucking tutu wearing bottom loving wussy pant wetter…okay… maybe not all of those were true… but I just wanted to have a nice long pity party for myself.

"Roxas, don't be so awkward about it, gees!" he pulled me back down to sit a crossed from him again…and he held my hand resting on the table with his dorky lop sided grin and his perfectly spiky hair that was actually really soft when you ran your hands through it- and his eyes…oh fuck…the very thing that had taken my voice away when we had first met…maybe I'm just mental but whenever I clocked eyes with him everything in my body felt numb…"I'm fine with making love to you for the rest of our lives if you want it that way~" I was going to murder him right then and there for saying that way too loudly when the voice of the little boy from the creeper family called out in his annoying puberty shot voice "Gaaauuyyy" his mom swatted him on the head but when turned to look at them fully the mom was glaring at me…like, what the fuck did I do?! It was Axel saying inappropriate stuff! And why did she look so familiar? She had long black hair, two girls with black short hair… and a boy…shit. "Got a problem with that?" Axel called back to the kid who looked ready to yell something else at him but I jumped into action and pulled Axel up and dragged him away quickly…it's not like I was afraid of playground bitch lady…I just didn't want her reporting me to Saix again.

We somehow ended up back at Axel's cabin…the thing is…Axel's older clone from the bathroom and that shit Kairi were sitting there…and Axel and me were holding hands…awkward. "Oh…" was all Kairi said staring at our hands. I felt Axel squeeze my hand before he stepped forward to the guy from the bathroom I guessed was his dad "Dad." I was right. Axel's dad looked up at us lazily…then our hands…"Dad. This my boyfriend, Roxas Sqaul. Roxas, this is my dad, Reno Lea…and that's my sister Kairi." I stood there for a moment before I realized…I was meeting Axel's family…this was a huge moment in our relationship, how could he just spring this on me all of the sudden? Axel's dad stood up and looked me over…then pinched my cheeks? "Oh my god, Axel! This is a fucking baby! I don't care if your into guys now…but you might get in troubled with this one…I mean, look at his cheeks! Their so chubby like a baby's ass!" I didn't care if this was Axel's dad. I slapped his hands away and pushed him back a little…shhhiiittt my cheeks were going to have bruises for sure.

Kairi glared at me from her spot in a camping chair and put her phone back in her pocket- she had probably just been pretending to be texting…there's no reception out here- and groaned loudly before her head snapped up and she looked curiously at me "Wait. Aren't you Sora's brother?" Oh yeah…she was a dense bitch that can't see the rainbows shooting out of Sora's pours… "Yeah…I am." she looked ready to say something really stupid like 'is he dating anybody?' if she did I was going to yell 'he's gay' right in her face. But some chick appeared from one of the cabin…She had short blue hair and blue eyes…she looked to be Axel's age…who the fuck? "Whose this?" she asked looking at my a bit confused like I was at her. She walked right up to Axel and…kissed him on the cheek!? "This my- Ow! What the fuck Roxas!?" I looked at him blankly as I continued to squeezed the life out of his hand. "Roxas? Oh is he the one you told me you-" Yes! Yes this is my boyfriend Roxas Sqaul…who is currently trying to break my fingers for some reason."

They laughed…I couldn't take it anymore "Who the fuck are you?" the abruptly stopped and everyone was silent… I didn't give a fuck… this lady had kissed my boyfriend and then laughed at me…I didn't take that kind of shit laying down. Axel laughed awkwardly and messed up my hair but I just kept on glaring at her confused face "Roxas, this is my step-mom, Aqua." I swear…all the blood in my body evaporated "Step-mom? But…" Aqua laughed loudly holding her side as she doubled over "Oh I see~ looks like someone gets jealous!" Again with the pinching of my cheeks! Axel smirked over at me "What. Did you think she was my girlfriend or something?" I really didn't know who I had thought she was…luckily Axel Let it go with the shake of his head and a chuckle "Alright grumpy pants…I'll be back in a bit. Gotta take him back to his cabin before it gets too dark…" They all said 'see ya' and Aqua called "It was nice to finally meet you!" beside myself I waved back before turning back t the gravel road we were walking down.

"So…how old is she?" "Who? Aqua? 23 I think…" something was weird. "So…how old is your dad?" "35-ish?" we were quiet for a moment before I said it "Your family is weird." Axel shrugged "Eh… can't really argue with that." we had made it to about forty feet from my cabin when I turned to him and he frowned "Don't give me that look." "When am I going to meet your dads?" I looked over to the cabins then back to Axel how just continued to frown "Not yet…" before he could complain I stood up on my toes and kissed him…it was meant to be just a peck…but Axel laced his hand around my waist and in my hair. Pushing his tongue through my closed lips and I groaned…not because I liked it but because I imagined Cloud coming around the back of the cabin and seeing me in a forced kiss, Cloud would then run up and body-slam into Axel and beat him to death…yep…I didn't want that to happen.

When I managed to get him to put his tongue back in his own mouth I tried my best to regain my breathing and slow my heart rate. "Soon." he looked at me confused and I looked away "I'll introduce you to them soon, okay?- now go the fuck away, rapist." he chuckled and squeezed my ass and I yelp "Please, Roxy…that was completely sensual." he started walking off, sticking his tongue out at me before running off. I could hear my heart beat in my ears as I stared at the last place I had seen him before he disappeared behind a cabin. I barely heard Cloud asking the others "Was that Roxas just know?" or when Cloud stood right next to me and asked me what was wrong…maybe I loved Axel more than…love itself …curse you girly thoughts! I hope you burn in hell.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone had gone to bed…but I couldn't sleep. My face was too hot and images of Axel kept yanking the blankets off my mind. I rolled over and checked to see if I could get any signal on my phone…and to my surprise I had one bar…I quickly typed out a message and sent it to Axel 'goodnight I love you' but as I waited for it to send I regretted it and prayed it wouldn't send….it of course did though…"Fuck." no way I was going to be able to sleep now…could I be anymore uncool? What happened, Roxas? Axel happened, that's what.

And so ended night five of "Kamping".


	6. Day 6

Sora, Riku and I were all sleeping quite good…the heater was jacked up thanks to me…I had fallen asleep pretty easily after turning it on. Deep in a dreamless sleep…if someone would have tried on waking me up I probably would have punched them in the face without even turning over…but the sound of the window shattering into little tiny pieces sure did the trick. I sat up right and looked over to the shards of glass on the floor then to Sora and Riku who just looked right back at me "What the fuck?"

And so started day six of 'Kamping'

"Did any of you see someone suspicious?" I had somehow known the moment the small rock flew through the window that Cloud would be in full on protective mode and no matter how much any of us told him it was probably just retarded preteens,( because I know for a fact I would have been caught for busting a couple windows at that age if I hadn't looked like a tall five year old…I blame Sora for my stunted growth, he probably squished me up against the wall of our biological mom's womb, hogging all the growing room…) Cloud would be Cloud.

Leon stood back up after picking up most of the glass with a long groan…some kind of mating call I guessed "Cloud, I'm sure whoever did this was just an idiot, not some psychotic killer on the loose." he reached out to hold onto Cloud's shoulders but Cloud went psycho himself. He jerked away from Leon with a look that that would've made Satan piss himself…I think Riku did though. But to my disappointment (only because it was hilarious the way Leon ripped his hand away like he had been burned) Cloud calmed himself down with a few deep breaths before looking like his normal blank face "I'm going to the office to report this, you three stay together with Naminé…if anyone tries to talk to you, scream and run away." can you imagine if we really did that? Some random dude walks up 'Hey, do you know where the bathrooms are?' all four of us scream in his face and run away…yeah….it doesn't really work like that…

But we nodded anyway…better to just make him think that everything was going his way. Him and Leon made their way out of our cabin and I shivered as the wind blew threw the window with the 'NO SMOKING IN THE CABIN' sticker under it…Säix better fix that thing before night or I'd just sleep with Naminé. "Riku, put some clothes on! You'll die if you stand around in your underwear!" Sora was pouting like a little kid as Riku plopped back down into their mound of blankets…I decided it was way too damn cold to change out of my baggy pajamas so I just changed my pants and called it good…nobody would know it was a pajama shirt because I'm that cool! It was just a gray and black stripy loose long sleeved shirt…if anything…I would say I looked fashionable…hot even…

"Roxas…you look like a homeless kid." I hated him…why I felt hot in the face was beyond me…"Says the guy in nothing but underwear." Sora who had finished getting dressed came over and threw an arm around my shoulder as we both stared at Riku in silence for a moment before Sora started stroking the front of my shirt with the back of his other hand like a total freak. "And if anything, he looks like a kitten~"…wait…what? Riku sat up and smiling evilly as he looked me over "You're right Sora, he looks like a kitten… a poor defenseless kitten." I snapped, I kicked him as hard as I could in the shin "Fucking asshole…" Sora pushed us apart a bit with a dramatic sigh "I swear! You two are such drama queens!" I shuffled away reluctantly…I mean, I could've schooled that bitch in pain town…but I had to admit…I think Riku was my future brother-in-law…regrettably.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We did (for the most part) what Cloud had told us to do and the four of us hung out at the deserted playground …where did all those kids go? Probably to the heated pool…it looked like a pack of sardines, apparently everyone and their mother wanted to be in the pool right then. So the playground was all ours….that is…until the bitch should up…well…she was just really fucking annoying…she didn't even deserve the right to be called bitch…she was just that person that wouldn't go away.

"Hey Naminé!" she noticed me and….I was so surprised…she smiled at me genuinely…maybe she wasn't so bad…? "Hi Roxas! Cute shirt~" okay…I'm usually not won over so easily… but I looked to Riku -who was spotting Sora as he stupidly tried to 'parkour' off the fifteen foot plastic castle- and pointed to my shirt then to Naminé "She likes my shirt!" but Riku just shrugged and looked back to Sora…damn…why was he suddenly so grumpy…? Oh yeah…she liked Sora…maybe I didn't like her that much…she was still an idiot.

She took the third swing on the other side of Naminé and they started talking about some shit I didn't really care about because the first words she said was "Do you wear makeup? Because your eyelashes are so beautiful!" what I did listen to was Riku telling Sora to hurry up and jump but Sora yelled that he was getting ready…and then…my retarded brother jumped doing some idiotic pose and yelling "Parkour!" he landed on his feet but stumbled a little and Riku had to help him stand straight for a second….they were getting all gushy…I could see it when they looked at each other and Sora smiled dopily….ew. They were probably about to burn my retinas….but then there was clapping…."Wow! Sora that was great~" Sora pulled away from Riku and turned his cheesy grin to Kairi instead.

I wondered for a second if Riku was one of those people that don't care about gender and would punch a girl…but he turned away…pouting in the corner like a whinny baby shit that was forgotten in the toilet… Sora went to climbing the structure again…but I gave up on watching him…and swung back and forth on the swing in a bit of a daze instead…the trees rustled in the cold wind…but the sky was bright blue, only a couple of dark clouds in the distance…rusty swing screeching under my weight…sense it was made for small children and not adults…argg…now I was thinking about college again…art teacher…hmmm…I guess I could see myself forcing kids or just other people in general to do what I say…but…that's when my eyes refocused and Naminé was switching spots on the swing with Kairi.

"So Roxas…how far have you gotten with my brother?" totally uncalled for. My face turned bright red and I could hear baby shit laughing his head off before Sora threw himself on top of him…"What…?" she sighed irritated…like, what kind of person just asks that kind of thing and expects an answer right then and there? "Have you had sex with him yet?" I looked away from her but I was glaring! I wish I wasn't so damn embarrassed I would be able to direct at her "Why the hell do you want to know that kind of thing?" she laughed she sighed dramatically and jumped off the swing "No reason in particular…" she looked over to where Sora was wrestling Riku and bit her lip "Bye Sora! Bye Roxas…I'll see you later Naminé!" and then she took off…I was so confused…what the hell just happened!? That girl was so weird….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Cloud and Leon got Säix to look at the window it was lunch…and I started to notice…usually Axel shows up right around that time…but I didn't see him hanging around anywhere…we all ate at 'Kamper Kitchen'…some freezer burned pizza bagels popped in the microwave…Sora and I had both burnt our tongues on the scolding hot cheese…making eating absolutely useless sense I couldn't taste anything….but I ate it anyways…why not? It had gotten a bit weird when Zack and Aerith had showed up and she had attacked Cloud with cuddles and Zack telling Leon he couldn't really remember him all that much…i still can't beveile...their that old

That's when I felt something hit my neck… I instantly rubbed at it because…ow…whatever just hit me hurt like a motherfucker "What's wrong, Roxas?" Cloud could wait… I look around…before turning back to the table "It's…nothing." they went back to talking and I just stared at the table…had that been…a rock? As if to answer my question a bigger rock hit me right in the middle of my back…oookkkaaayyy….so this time I stood up, Cloud looked over to me "I gotta go to the bathroom." he seemed satisfied with that so I discreetly made my way to the bathroom…I was guessing the little punk was hiding right there and I was about to teach him never to throw rocks at me ever again unless he wanted his balls shoved up his ass…but when I rounded the corner I stopped dead in my tracks…

"What the fuck do you think your doing? Huh?" there stood Axel…hand full of rocks…I was furious…but then I noticed his black shirt…fuck him….fuck him! He might as while not wear a shirt at all…it was a tight fitting turtle neck shirt…I had to stop myself from leaning forward and rubbing my face in his chest…it look so soft…Wait! I'm suppose to be mad at this fucker! I glared up at him though I'm sure he could see my stupid girly blushing "I was trying to get you to come over here~" I stared at him…waiting for him to explain but he just stood there grinning like crazy…actually…he looked kind of crazy…red eyes…bags underneath…what had he been smoking? "Are you…feeling okay? You look…messed up." he waved it off as he held onto both of my shoulders giving them a tight squeeze, the look in his eyes was something I had only ever seen the night of my birthday…after we had had mind blowing sex and had laid there staring at each other…erm…I need to stop thinking about sex when Axel is staring at me.

"You, me…tonight, got it memorized?" considering what I had just been thinking of my whole body tensed "W-What do you mean 'tonight'?" he rolled his eyes and leaned down…oh god he was going to kiss me…breathe, breathe! He gave me a peck on the cheek before pulling away all together "Meet me at the playground around 10 or 9." he started to walk away but he stopped right before passing me and yanked me to him so we were flush up against each other and he leaned down, kissing me deeply….and I clung to that soft shirt of his…he started to pull away but I didn't let him…no way in hell was I done with him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and bit at his lip…it drove him crazy, he slammed me into the wall, I gasped and he drove his tongue in, Axel was trying to eat me…Fuck I wish my tongue wasn't burnt so I could taste him!

I slid one of my hands from his chest to the bulge in the front of his pants… "Ew, get a room." I pulled away a sinking dread feeling in the pit of my gut as I looked over….but when I did both relieve and anger sank in instead. Axel pulled away with a laugh "Maybe we don't want to? jealous?" Kairi flipped her hair and that distinct smirk that that I guess is a trade mark of the Leas…. "Like hell- I knew it was you two snogging out here…" there she paused and turned her evil grin on me "Are you going back to the cabin to shag?" what the fuck? That again? Why dose she even want to know!? I pushed Axel back and stepped forward…shit…she had a couple of inches on me…whatever! I was still intimidating… her stupidly fake grin never left until she suddenly burst into laughter "Your face! you're just so easy to mess with~ is he always this grumpy Ax?" hmm…I turned to Axel….what did he think of my attitude? He scratched the back of his head "Eh…most of the time…but when we're alone his super cute~" cute huh? I glared at him before poking his nose roughly.

"I'll be there tonight. But if you call me cute again…" and with that I left them behind the wall. I was so glad the bathrooms were just far enough from where everyone was sitting that no one had heard that whole thing…at least…they didn't say anything….? I plopped down and honestly wanted to just take a nap…but Sora pressed his hand to my ear and whispered "Did you meet up with Axel in the bathroom?" "yeah…? How'd you know?" he gave me a sassy look but a big grin broke out on his face before he whispered again to me "You look like you just had hard core sex; hair all messy, clothes more rankled -if that's even possible-. Lips pinker- oh! And your fly is down…just so you know~" oh fuck. I dealt with the zipper first…when did he even do that? And patted down my hair… I was just glad Zack and Aerith were chatting up a storm with Leon and Cloud….but it was mostly just with Cloud sense I guess in the face of his past Leon became mute.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stood in the middle of the cabin, staring at the 'fixed' window…I just thought…I donno, Säix would care a little bit more about the camp…? There before me was the window hole where glass was suppose to be had been covered by a black trash bag stapled to the wall. Sora sneezed wrapping himself up into his blanket "I-it's freezing in here! Are you sure you turned the heat up all the way?" Riku dragged his feat over to their bed and disappeared into the sheets but I could defiantly hear him mumble "Yes, yes I did." Sora had set up a small mirror on the wall by the door and I very discreetly (and very manly) checked my hair…but of course…it was always messy sense I never bothered doing anything with it but get it cut every once in a while…no…it was fine! I was going to meet Axel I didn't need to do anything…I'm a 'what you see is what you get' kind of guy.

"Roxas! Come snuggle with me! You can sleep with me and Riku if you want~" like that was going to happen! I'm not one too easily forgetful of childhood traumas…and sleeping with Sora and Riku in the same bed was defiantly one of them. "No way!…besides…I-I'm going to go see Axel so…" oh god Sora's stupid face…I just knew what he was thinking…so like any other adult would do…I stumped my foot "Shut up Sora!" "Wha-? I didn't say anything!" "Yes you did! Your stupid face!- anyway…I'm leaving….see ya" as I went to close the door I heard Sora call "Good luck~" 'good luck'? why would I need luck? I didn't! me and Axel were probably just gonna hang out…maybe …s-some other stuff! But that was beside the point…

Axel was swinging back and forth on the swing when I showed up and I could instantly tell something was up…his hand shook like crazy….maybe he just forgot to take his ADHD meds…? "Oh! There you are, Roxy~" he stood up from the swing and by the awkward way he almost hugged me but decided not to, he was nervous….with a groan I punched him on the arm "Stop being so awkward! It's making me feel awkward, gess." what? I wasn't going to spend a painfully awkward night with him. No…if I went out of my way to look in a mirror to check how I look for him he was going to fucking man up and get over his totally misplaced nervousness…

"Sorry Roxy…I'll make it up to you with this!" he pulled me into a gentle kiss and my heart flew up into my throat…his bottom lip was rugged with soars making the kiss a bit salty…I pulled away and looked up at him with all the seriousness I could muster "Axel…why are you all jacked up?" his smile faltered before he took my hand in his and started pulling me somewhere "Axel what're you-" when we stood at the exist to camp I had a pretty good idea of where he was trying to take me "Axel…I don't want to go there- I mean, I'd like to keep from being shot to death…you know?" he waved it off with a spitty 'pfft' noise and dragged me across the road to the grass…I have to admit…seeing it all exactly the same made me kinda nostalgic…

When we got to the trees he ducked down under the top of the grass pulling me down in the middle of the field on him…"A-Axel!?-" "Shhooosh!" he then sighed contently…he had to have pulled me on top of him on purpose…that little shit…well…I guess he would be a big shit- anyway, I rolled off of him to look up at the stars instead… sure it wasn't a full moon…but it was still gorgeous…every little twinkling light…the trees swaying as the breeze picked up… good thing I wore my warm pajama top…take that Riku! Axel's hand squeezed mine a little more than gently but I didn't look over at him… this view was too amazing to pass up for a second "It's been a year to the day we got together…crazy, huh?" this was our one year anniversary? Well shit…I totally didn't think about that…

I turned to him with a sheepish smile "H-happy anniversary…?" he turned away from the sky to smile that sly smile of his "I knew you would forget." "Well, it's not you reminded me at any point!" man…as much as I tried to hid it behind anger…I felt my chest tighten with the all too familiar guilt but suddenly he pulled me up so I was laying on his chest again, staring down at his grinning face…oh god…why was he so hot? "I'll forgive you if you kiss me~" how did I know he would ask that? My face grew hot and I berried it in his soft warm shirt "You're an idiot, you know that?" he chuckled and ran a hand along my side…fuckingten…I made this weird high pitch noise and looked back at him a glare…fuck it all…I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply…throwing all those weird feelings I had felt that week into it, "I love you nm~!" I mumbled against his lips right before he slide his tongue into my mouth and I didn't know what it was but…something about that kiss was crazy…in a different way than normal…I had a feeling like my body was vibrating with everyone of my racing pulses… did Axel feel it to? Suddenly he sat up…pretty much having to rip me away from him…I was in a daze, not really knowing what was going as he moved quickly. Then I froze "Is Xigbar coming?" "No-stand up." what the fuck? Why would I stand up when I could potentially get my head blown off? But something about Axel's pleading face told me that I would have to weather I liked it or not so I did…looking over to Xigbar's trailer nervously, the lights being off was reassuring though.

"Roxas." I looked down at Axel…and he grabbed my hand and kissed it…I would let him fuck me right there if he asked me…his eyes seemed to glow in the dark like a predator….chills ran down my spin. "We've only actually seen each other fifteen days if you add it all up…but I know my feelings for you are real…I love everything about you; the way you play hard to get, the small smiles you can't help from showing through, I love the way your body turns bright pink when we have sex-" "Axe-" I tired to stop him there, all the embarrassing things he was saying…I didn't want to hear that I was cute…because I'm not! But he just kept going "-I don't just love your body-even though it's always on my mind- I love your spirit…Roxas…and no matter how much you change or grow old…I'll never leave you…basically I'm going to stalk you if you break up with me so…"

What was happening? Why would he think I would want to here all this shit I pretty much knew already? I watch him confused as he looked away from me and slipped his hand into his pants…? My breath hitched in my throat…was he… jacking off? "Axel! What do you think you're doing?" I whispered firmly…I had to look away…oh my god….why the fuck? And he was still holding my hand! "Roxas, look." "Uh…no." "Please?" he said please…and I was kind of…just I quick look…? Hesitantly I looked back…but boy, had I been wrong. A small blue box…with a ring inside…wait wait wait…what? Wait wait wait WAIT! WHAT!?

"Are you fucking high or something?" his smile dropped and he looked a bit confused with his brows drawn together and all "No…I'm not…Roxas Sqaul…marry me?" hhhooollllyyy fucking universe! Did I piss myself? Yep…IN MY BRAIN! I just stood there staring at him as he bit his lip waiting for me to give him an answer already…this guy….nah…I wasn't going to get all mushy and talk about all the reasons to say yes…I was just going to say yes like a mother fucking beast…at least…that's how it went in my head…but when I tried to tell him it was like my mouth opening was the signal to my eyes to let go of every drop of moisture in my body…basically, I cried like a girl…so much for manly pride…might as while wear flip-flops and a pink shirt that says 'gay pride'…actually…I think Sora has done that… I laughed at that thought out loud and wiped away some of my tear before nodded "Sure." Axel's face made my heart race even more…he looked so…happy…and relieved …he slipped the ring onto the hand he had been holding the whole time and my smile on my face almost touched my ears…ow…it kinda hurt. "Axel?" he looked up at me as he kissed the hand one more time "Hm?" "That's the wrong hand." "Oh…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We had stumbled back to Axel's cabin like giggling little kids that did something bad and got away with it…Xigbar would never even know that two guys got engaged on his property…maybe one day, when we're older and he's kicked the bucket we could build a house there and raise six kids….hahaha….yeah right. "Open the door already, Axel. It's getting colder!" "I know I know…I can't find my key." he pulled out the case the ring had been in and searched that pocket as well as his others when he pulled out nothing he just stood there staring at the door like it would open up if he stared at it long enough. I bit my lip "Did you…leave it in the clearing?" "…Shit! It must've fallen when I took the ring out!" he looked back at me in panic and I sighed "Do you want me to go get it?" I already knew what he was going to say before I asked, other wise I wouldn't have asked. He shook his head with a frown and pushed me down onto the porch swing "It's fine! I'll go get it. Wait for me 'kay?" I nodded and he took off running…yep…no way was I actually going to go look for his key that he lost.

It was probably ten minutes before he came back in which I spent just staring at the silver banned on my finger…it was just a plane banned…but I remembered how Axel had started working over time about four months before…I had told him how he shouldn't push himself too much when he was still going to school full time…I guess, he had been trying to save up money for the ring…was the smoking my fault to? Damnit…if it was I was going to fix it! Axel walked up swinging the key ring on his finger "Found it~" I stood up and awkwardly scooted out the way so he could unlock the door…after waiting ten minutes my heart had calmed down as well my Lobito…so it left me feeling more than I tiny bit nervous. "Your sister?" "In the other cabin." he opened the door to the pitch black room and motioned for me to enter…what else was I suppose to do? Axel shut and locked the door behind us and I took in a shaky breath…I could only see the outline of him as he moved closer to me, wrapping his arm around my waist, intertwining our fingers, and pressing his lips softly against mine…and I melted.

"I love you…so much.." his silky deep voice mumbled in between each time he pulled away only to press our lips back together growing in passion and force. I wrapped my arms around his neck, making him hunch over to kiss me…had he gotten taller? He walked me backward until the back of my legs hit the bed and I fell back onto the bed with Axel immediately straddling me with a devilish grin that made me gulp…I was going to be screwed, wasn't I? he made quick work of his shirt but god almighty! While he took off his shirt he moved his hips forward, rubbing our groins together. I wasn't going to be completely useless, I took off my shirt as well. "Oh god…Roxy you so fucking beautiful." he rubbed us together again and I let out an embarrassing breathy moan.

"Stop being so gushy, Axel-ha! G-get on with it…" I lifted my hips up and slid our covered members together rougher and I could feel that he was hard now. He laughed, though it sounded breathy and too deep to be innocent before he leaning down and kissing one of my nipples and I gasped as pure pleasure shot straight to my lower regions "I can't help it~ I landed myself the most adorable fiancé ever…" he darted out his tongue, coating it with spite and leaving it hard but not without biting it in just the right way that I mewled in the most pathetic way…if I wasn't so fucking turned on I would've punched myself in the face for being so weird and overly sensitive.

He did the same to my other nipple and it was the most enjoyable kind of torture I've ever received. After he had finished making them bright red he moved back up to kiss me deeply and I eagerly attacked his lips, fully aware of his hand unzipping my pants and tugging them down. No. I didn't pay attention to that, I was too caught up in shoving my tongue into his mouth even if the spite from our kiss was now running down my cheek. Then, he pulled away…sitting up and wiping his mouth while he looked down at me…now that my eyes had fully adjusted to the dark room I could see as his lustful eyes practically seared my skin as they moved down my body and he squeezed my leaking member through my underwear.

"Oh fuck me! Axel ah! Please!" I couldn't handle it…so I shut my eyes tight though I did feel my underwear and shoes being pulled off and then…I heard his zipper…..my heart was thumping so loud in my chest it was a wonder that he didn't hear it. But instead of him going straight to satisfying his (and frankly my own) desires he got off me. My eyes flipped open just as the lights were flipped on, damn were they bright. It took me a few seconds to actually be able to see and by the time I could Axel was already climbing between my legs and- oh my fucking naked glory! With the lights turned on I saw Axel…I saw Axel! It's not like I haven't seen him naked before…it's just…it made my sobbing cock twitch in anticipation "W-what was the point of that?" damn, I hated myself for stuttering. He leaned over me making my legs bend into me as he kissed me sloppily. And I let myself sink into it whole heartedly…

When he pulled away a little he grabbed hold of my leaking member and I moaned loudly "I wanted to see your face the whole time." my toes scrunched up in the sheets, his hand lazily slid up and down at a horribly slow pace coating me with my own cum…why would he want to see the ugly faces I knew I was making? And why wasn't he speeding up? I bit my lip and tried to keep a straight face as his thumb rubbed roughly against the slit in a quick sweep over the head before going back to the base "Your…arg..going too slow." it came out more of a whine than I wanted but a second later I didn't expect Axel to dive down and take my whole length into his mouth easily so the moany gasp that escaped my lips before I could stop it was the most inhuman sound I've ever fucking heard. Oh god… Axel's eyes were staring at me as he bobbed his head up and down but I couldn't seem to pull my own eyes away…like I was chained to him…I was so close, the warmth in the pit of my stomach rushing to my shaft was so quick I barley had time to warn him "A-Axel! I'm cuming!" he pulled his face away quickly and my semen shot out all over my stomach.

My breath was ragged while I came down from my high and Axel chuckled "I think I like the face you make when you cum the most~ " "S-shut up, Axel…" I was too tired to argue with him…but I knew we weren't done yet. He rubbed three of his fingers in the stickiness of my release…wait…was he going to use it to… the question was answered before I could even finish thinking it as Axel spread my legs open wider. One finger rubbed around the lip of my entrance and my breath hitch, he pushed it in slowly. every time we did this it was always like the first time because of the long time gaps in between seeing each other so as he put the second one in the pain followed with it and a totally uncalled for whimper of pain was barely auditable as a moan took over. The tips of his fingers brushed against my prostate again and I arched up off the bed "There! Nm~!" he thrusted his fingers faster into that one spot that had me seeing white behind my eyelids. I didn't even notice when he added a third finger until he abruptly pulled them out leaving me hallow and wanting more.

"Are you ready?" I opened my eyes and took in the sight of him… his hair seemed more crazy than normal and his eyes looked sharper, more angled and heated…though I knew he wasn't angry… my eyes traveled down his lengthy but ripped torso until they finally stopped on his shaft that he was coating with my cum…oh fuck…my member was now fully hard again. I took in a shaky breath and nodded. He picked my legs up and threw them over his shoulders then lifted my hips up until I felt his burning hot member press against my entrance before the tip slid in "A-Axel!" I reached for him and pulled him down to me…which of course caused him to push in deeper. I let out a airy scream trying my hardest not to squeeze against the length stretching me to my limit "Fuck! Roxas…are you going to do that every time we have sex on this bed!?" he was panting harshly and I could feel his fingers digging into my hips. "I didn't do it…o-on purpose! I just…wanted to kiss you."

Axel let out an out of breath laugh before kissing me softly on the lips and I trapped him there with both of my hands sinking into his hair and pulling at some of the soft spikes which caused Axel to groan and -whether it be intentional or unintentional- slowly rock into me. The kiss grew less innocent when desire took over and tongue and teeth started to clash against one another, hands in hair started to yank harder and harder, fingers on hips started sliding up to group at already sensitive red nipples, and the soft rocking against each other turned into needy, fast and rough thrust making both of us moan loudly. My hands went from his hair to his shoulders for support and I threw my head back breaking the kiss when he hit that bundle of nerves deep inside me dead on "Axel! Ah…a-there!" he hummed in recognition and started aiming his thrust there and attached his mouth to the side of my neck, biting at my pulse before sucking harshly at the sink, no doubt forming a hecky there. I clawed at his shoulders and back as the sheer pleasure over took all my senses.

I could feel his length swell inside me even more and his lips pulled away from my neck before attaching to yet another spot but I could hear his harsh breathing and knew that he was close… "Touch me Axel…p-please." I didn't have to tell him twice, he grabbed hold of me again and pumped me in time with his quickly becoming desperate thrusts "Roxas…look at me." "B-bu-" "Just look at me." I tilted my head back down and my eyes locked with his, both of us were breathing so raggedly that the near by window was fogged up. The look of desperation, lust, concentration and utter pleasure twisting up my lovers face is was threw me over the edge for the second time that night. "Axel!" it shot out onto our stomachs and I felt Axel's slightly shaky hands intertwine in mine…my eyes never left his as I released…my muscles squeezed his member inside of me and he came almost right after me, shuddering with pleasure he gave up on trying to hold himself up over me and collapsed onto of me.

His head rested on my shoulder, riding out his orgasm slowly, he whispered in my ear in a sort of chant "I love so much Roxas…so so so much!" I sighed when he finally stopped moving and closed my eyes…drifting off to the sweet nothings he whispered in my ear…But then I remembered what had happened last time I had let him stay inside me…my eyes flew open and I noticed Axel was starting to drift off to. "Axel…get out…?" is that how you ask something like that? In my exhausted mind everything was a little bit hard to do…like…thinking for example. I shook him half heartedly and he groaned…good thing he wasn't all the way asleep yet "Wha?" his tired voice asked right in my ear and I patted his back trying to wake him up more "What? I said 'what' already." "Get your dick out of me." now that sounded better…right? He groaned again and rubbed his face against my neck "Why does it matter? Just go to sleep."

That's it I'm going to- oh wait…I remembered any wrong moves here and I could accidentally bring on a second round "I-I don't want you to fuck me in your sleep again." he didn't say anything for a while and for a second I thought he had fallen asleep but then he pulled away from me with a look that clearly said 'are you fucking kidding me right now?' but I held a glare in return. He eventually huffed and laid back on top of me "We're probably going to have sex tomorrow anyway…I usually get morning woods." my face heated up…I guess there was no other way… I squirmed like hell…that sure woke him up…regretfully…in more ways than one "R-Roxas! Fuck…" my breath hitched in my throat as he sat up…by the crazed look in his eyes…it was going to be a long night…

And so sorta ended night six of 'Kamping'.


	7. Day 7

Arg. My butt hole had never burned so badly in my life. Ah but at least I was being crushed under a human heater, it felt nice besides the morning wood poking me in my sore lower back. Arg. I should probably get up. Axel's hand was intertwined with mine… and the ring… la fuck. Things were so much more serious now, like… We were going to get married… Roxas Sqaul? Married? Who ever thought, huh? Axel Sqaul? No… Roxas Lea? I know with gay marriage they usually just hyphenate their husband's last name at the end of theirs but I wouldn't mind being Roxas Lea. Sounds like the name of a guy who can take on the terminator… God, what time was it?

And so started day seven of "Kamping"

"Axel… Get off." my voice was hoarse from sleep… Or maybe from screaming… Ahem, er… Axel mumbled and turned over a little, jabbing my sore ass with his knee "Axel! Wake up." "I'm awake, I'm awake…" he groaned and rolled off me but took my left hand with him, kissing it lazily before closing his eyes again… what do you say or do when you see something like that? You should probably do something lovey-dovey back instead of just staring at them with a bright red face. He did that in his sleep. His sleep!

I needed to go. But I didn't want to wake up Axel again, it looked like he was getting his first batch of good sleep in a long time so I pried my hand away from Axel and sat up. Fuuuucckk that hurt. Clothes….hmm…I was wearing my shirt stripy grey and black pajama shirt but… I got off the bed and shuffled stiffly to the pile of our clothes from the night before and bent over to grab my pants when I heard a whistle and spun around to see Axel sleepily watching me. That fucking perv. "Go back to sleep Axel." "Why? I'm watching you bend over." I pulled my shirt down to cover myself and glared "You're an idiot." he looked me over in a way that was really creepy before he smiled "I think I have a fetish for stripy shirts." oookkkaayy. Time to get the fuck out of there. I sat on the end of the bed as I pulled up my pants on "What're we going to do about your dad?" while that wasn't what I had been expecting him to say next. I thought it being Axel he'd say "Why are you putting your clothes back on when you know I'm going to just rip them off again~?' or some shit like that. But my family? That was a bit more serious.

"I'm still trying to figure that out…" I mean, I could just waltz right up to all of them flip them off with my ring finger and say something like "See a later bitches!" but I think Cloud would either chop my finger off and shave my head or have a heart attack… and both of those would not be good. "I don't know yet." I leaned over and kissed his lips softly before standing up and slipping my shoes on. "I have to go… but when you wake up we'll talk about it more." he groaned and closed his eyes "I wish you didn't have to leave." should I tell him the truth? That my chest hurt just at the thought of leaving? … pfft no. "Yeah, well. You'll see me later. Get some sleep, idiot." and with that I left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

I closed the door quietly behind me. Sora and Riku were probably those two snoring lumps in the mound of blankets… And I couldn't tell, was the stronger smell the smell of sex coming off me or the smell of sex in the room? Ug. I reeked… guess I'd take a shower since everyone was still asleep. Man, it was freezing in there, oh right… Axel broke the window. Maybe I could sleep in his cabin every night? No… gotta deal with Cloud first.

After showering I snuck back into the cabin hoping to god that Riku and Sora were still asleep so I could catch a few extra minutes of sleep after pulling an 'all nighter' but of course, why would they be asleep? That would be too convenient. I had been frustrated on the way back from the showers, the girly-ass corner of my brain wanted to keep the ring on. But all the other less stupid sections of my brain beat that corner up. I mean, I'm not going to lie and say I didn't feel bad for taking it off but if I didn't Cloud would zero in on it the second he saw me. That's why when I walked into Sora stretching and Riku talking about some boring shit no one was paying attention to from his spot laying down still, I wasn't worried about them noticing the ring because it was shoved deep into my pocket. So ha.

Okay, for future reference… just because you wash away and hide the evidence, doesn't mean they can't spot a suspect. But it's not like I would ever use that kind of information for any other reason than this kind of situation… It depended on how annoying Riku was going to be that morning. "Whoa, Roxas. You look like a pregnant woman!" I stared at my grinning brother who stared back before Riku laughed "I think Sora means your face is glowing with that after sex face." there's a face for that? Ew, and oh god I had it and they could see it! This was just wrong. I felt my face heating up as I turned away from them to shove my dirty clothes in my bag "You guys are disgusting."

"But it's true! Your glowing brighter than mother marry-" "Sora, stop it with the pregnant thing! Seriously… it's weird." his fat ass plopped down on my bed and looked down to me digging in my bag on the floor with that 'tell me a story!' face that really meant 'tell me about your love life!' "You've never looked this happy before." really? Because I was glaring right at you… It must be part of our twin powers to read each others minds or something. Sora was thinking 'tell me' over and over but that could have been picked up on from his creepy ass smile and his eyes bulging out of his head.

"Sora. No." oh great now he was pouting "Why not? I'm emotionally invested in your relationship!" "That's really creepy." "Just tell him you had mind blowing sex so he'll shut up." I glared over my shoulder at Riku… that insensitive bastard- not that I'm sensitive! No. Riku was just secretly a robot like that guy from Alien… yep… That's the only way to comprehend the awkward situations his put me into… of maybe he thought it was funny? I guess… that could be it to but the first sounded more likely. "Erm… what.. He said."

Riku was snickering but I didn't care it looked like Sora was happy with that answer. Freak. There was a knock on the door and Naminé slid inside "Dad wants you guys to 'stop giggling like girls and get up'." I bet if I was looking at Sora he'd be pouting again, that's one of the reasons I didn't do so. Instead, I started to give up on finding my comb in my messy bag and stand up "Okay, we'll be out in-" and that's when the clinging sound of something metal hitting the wood floor drew all of our attentions. How had the ring fallen out some easily? I had shoved it into the bottom of my pocket, then again… skinny jean pockets are as deep as long the first joint of a finger is so no matter what you put in it is, it falls out. I fucking hate you whoever decided to make pockets so small!

No one said a word as we all stared at it, Naminé closed the all the door way behind her… What else could I do? I reached over and picked it up and put it in my back pocket instead. Still no one said anything and I groaned "Will you all just shut up?" "What was that." I couldn't really lie… oh wait, I could. "A quarter." "Roxas, that was the worst lie I've ever heard." shit. "It's a ring- but don't freak out-" Sora and Riku jumped at me, tackling me to the floor and pinching me everywhere they could. "You were planning on hiding this from us, weren't you?" "Why do you -ouch!- care Riku!? Fuck off!" "What about me, Roxas!? I'm your twin brother!" he was still pinching me but he was starting to cry… If someone walked in right then they would've been extremely weird-ed out like I was. Two guys, one crying the other looking pissed, pinning down the hulk and pinching him while some girl stood to the side watching slightly bored… sounds like the screen play for a new movie actually.

"Riku, Sora? I think he's had enough." thank you god! Naminé patted Sora's back comforting and Riku got off with a 'tich' noise, whatever that meant in 'tormented soul' "B-But he wasn't going to tell us he's-!" "Shoo… Cloud and Leon might hear you." "He's gonna have to tell Cloud at some point that he's engaged." why was Riku being so pissy? Sora wiped his eyes and looked to Naminé confused "Why are you fine with this, Nami? I thought you would throw a fit." guess he did it for her. She shrugged, pulling Sora's hands off my shoulders. "I already knew he was going to purpose."

Well shit. I knew Naminé was smart but Psychic? I covered Sora's face hole so he wouldn't screeched like a banshee and used his face to push myself up better "Wait… How the hell did you know?" she smiled and rolled her eyes "I'm friends with Kairi, she told me everything." well… I guess that made sense… I'm suddenly out of words though… like what do you say after that? "Oh." that would have to do.

"You three should come outside soon or Cloud might come looking for you." with that, Naminé backed her way up to the door and disappeared behind the door. I went to go after her when I felt a tug on my arm… Sora was hugging my arm, looking up at me like a homeless puppy. I patted his head and sighed "Sora, I was going to tell you." "When!? While you're picking out your wedding dress?" "I'm not even going to try to understand where you got that idea…" I sighed loudly and ignored Riku calling out from the spot by the bed about something probably stupid as I pulled Sora up to his feet "Look. I'm sorry I didn't tell you the second I came back but I'm kinda freaking out about it… I mean, hiding the fact that I have a boyfriend from Cloud is pretty bad, but a fiancé?" "Then go tell him." "It's a lot more complicated than that, Riku." that dick face… why wouldn't he just leave?

"No, you shouldn't apologize! I should be happy for you and here I am thinking about myself and how much I don't want you to go even though I'm the one moving out and leaving you behind." he smacked himself in the face and gave me a toothy grin "Now we're even!" that was Sora for you… and much as I was trying to keep a blank face the sight of him smacking himself to please me brought a smile to my face anyway "You're such an idiot."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

After we had breakfast-and passed lunch- all of us kinda just lazed around in our camp chairs… I mean, I was doing it to but my mind was racing at a million miles per second on what the hell I was going to do about the Axel thing. The sound of Sora groaning loudly was loud enough to block out my thoughts so I turned to see him slouching in his chair so far that his butt wasn't even on it anymore "Why don't we go to the beach? I'm bored!" Cloud looked over at him from cleaning up the table of our lunch mess… God, it was like he wanted to be called mom. Then again, Leon was reading a romance novel… when did they turn into old ladies? "Why don't you? No one is stopping you."

It was as if the chair had zapped Sora or something by the way he jumped off it, almost face planting into the side of the fire pit in the process "Really!? Riku! Let's go!" with a groan silver-fish dick face went following after him… Hm? No, I'm not really mad at Riku for any reason… just thought I'd try out a new nick-name for him.

"Why don't you and Naminé go with them?" hmm… by the slightly stiffness in his voice, Cloud wanted us to leave. Ew… Leon is usually the one that tells me to leave so they can do gross stuff, but Cloud? Even if it wasn't as direct and obvious as Leon I still notice and fuck the anti-Christ, I wish I hadn't. "That's disgusting- c'mon Naminé." she nodded and gathered all her art stuff together. We were just out of range from our cabins when she started "Roxas, is it um… Okay if I ditch you?" I shrugged "Sure." "Are you sure?" "Yeah. I ditch people all the time- just go." she giggle and gave me a grateful smile "Thank you. I'm going to try and find Kairi. bye." "See ya." she turned down the next side roads between the cabins and I watched her for a bit… but then I felt like a stalker so I looked back to the road in front of me.

Why was I even doing? I should go see if Axel's awake yet, I didn't have time for the beach (as much as wish I did considering this was a trip to the beach and all) I turned again and started heading back in the opposite direction, to the main area. He wasn't there, I had to turn around again and make my way to his cabin. Seriously, all this walking for him? He better fucking appreciate the things I do for him. He was outside digging through a bag of junk food when I showed up. "What're you doing?" he looked up and he gave me a surprised grin that hurt, why the hell did it hurt? I-is it possible that I love him that much…? "Hey Roxy~! I just got up so I was gonna eat something. You hungry?" he pulled a bag of chips out and shoved his hand inside "Not that I'm one to say anything but, you really should eat something besides junk food."

"Is Roxy jealous of my chips~?" I don't get it… oh wait. "You're such a pervert." he shrugged and plopped down in one of the camp chairs and patted the one next to him and waited until I was sitting before talking, a lot more serious. "So, what're we gonna do about this whole 'family problem'?" I shrugged "We could just shove it in their faces and hope for the best?" he stared at me blankly before sighing loudly "You've had all morning to think about this and that's all you got?" "Well, I'm sorry. Who was the one sleeping all day?" oh shit. Why did I take it there? He was sleeping all day because he was exhausted from worrying about whether I would say yes, and not to mention all the days he probably had to run from school to work just so he could pay for the ring…

I looked down, waiting for him to hear him say the truth, that I was acting like a selfish bitch. But he laughed "Yeah, I guess last night I didn't get much sleep and you must know what I mean~" I looked back at him in shock… why didn't he care if I was bitch? I guess… I've kinda been bitchy this whole time. That's right, in the clear the night before all those things he had said… why was he so stupid? "I love you." wait. So he didn't call me a bitch, big woop. It wasn't worth getting all mushy over. "I mean, I hate you." WAIT. Now I'm being even more than bitch! "No. I…em… you're a good… person?"

By the look Axel was giving me I guessed he had only heard the first thing I had said. "You don't even know what you're doing to me right now." I blushed and looked away "I have a pretty good idea." no! this wasn't what I came over here for! Mentally slapping myself in the face I turned back to him with a glare "But that's not gonna happen." he groan and leaned his head back on the top of it "Why don't we shove both of our families together, then tell all of them at once- my dad's the only one that I haven't told yet." actually… that sounded a lot better than my plan "But how are we going to get them all together?" "Hmm… Kamper Kitchen?" that was perfect, they'd be sitting next to their future in-laws and not even know. He could somehow tell that I was okay with idea and leaned in a little. "Do I get a reward for coming up with a good game plan?"

"Maybe… But not until we try it out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

It was actually really hard to get my lazy-ass family to go to the kitchen for dinner without being obvious, I ended up going with 'They're playing a movie on the garage door tonight' and they were so it's not as if I was lying, I just didn't tell them that since there was kids at the camp it was going to be Shark Boy and Lava Girl probably one of the worst movies ever. But if I had told them that you think that they would still come? Maybe Sora but everyone else wouldn't.

We sat down all the stuff that needed to be cook for the tacos on the table and I nonchalantly looked over to Axel's family, Kairi had noticed us and waved to Sora who waved back. Great, now she was going to screw it all up and come over here before Axel who was just letting her get up and come and sit next to Sora, in Riku's spot. He gave me a 'what do we do now?' look and I just mouthed the words 'get your ass over here'

"Cloud? Leon? Can I um… Tell you guys something really quick?" Cloud looked up at me from his spot at the table and Leon from his spot from the stove "Sure." Axel was just reaching me and gulped… here it goes "Thi-" and that's when it happened. Leon grabbed Axel by the arm right before he turned to face Cloud and he looked furious "Aren't you that asshole that cut me off?" Axel and I both looked to him confused "No I wasn't." and as if not already starting off bad, Riku stood up, slamming his hands on the table, everyone looked over to see just as Kairi pulled away from kissing Sora who frankly looked like he had died as his 'gay pride' was tarnished "I've had enough of this! If you want to suck faces all day leave me out of it!" Riku ran off and Sora pulled Kairi off him who pouted "Why is he so mad? Shouldn't he be happy for you?" Cloud looked to me confused "Who the hell is she?"

"That would be my daughter." great. Now Axel's dad is coming over, why not just throw a bucket of water in a pan of burning oil? Leon let go of Axel the moment he saw him "You must be the idiot that almost ran me over." Reno looked over at him with a bored expression "Oh yeah… Sorry 'bout that." Leon looked ready to punch him in the face when Cloud did it for him. What the fuck is going on!? Reno almost fell over but regained his footing, looking to Cloud in confusion who's glare probably would have killed a normal person but Reno was a Lea, there for no longer classified as normal "Reno Fucking Lea, I've waited since high school to do that."

No. No! why did he have to be Cloud's enemy in high school? Why couldn't they have been best friends or something? A light bulb went off over Reno's head and he burst out into a fit of laughs "Cloud Strife? What're the chances?" I could see Säix out of the corner of my eye along with some other guy with dreads quickly approaching and I started to panic even more. This wouldn't work. We needed to break them up before Säix kicked us out so I shoved myself in between both of them "Stop fighting or they're going to kick us out!" "Roxas? What're you doing here?" just shut the fuck up Reno!

"He's my son, how the hell do you know him?" oh no. if it came out this way I would killed even more than I probably would if I told him in a calm situation. Reno pointed to Axel who visibly paled "He's my son's b-" I thought it was over right then but then Axel did the only way of fixing this situation and threw a bottle of water in the oil Leon had been heating up… funny, didn't I just say something about doing that? A huge fireball exploded out of the pan burning the roof and setting off the fire sprinklers over head.

In the confusion Axel kissed me really quick before grabbing Reno, Aqua (who I totally didn't even notice was still there) and Kairi before pushing them away as fast as he could. Säix turned off the water and looked us over, when his eyes landed on me he scoffed "I Should have known you were the cause of this." as long as he didn't mention Axel's name I was totally okay. Cloud grabbed on to the back of my neck and started pushing me and Sora towards the cabins as Leon went to deal with Säix and probably the bill for the burnt ceiling and wet stoves. The last thing I heard was the movie that no one was paying attention to singing the best song ever "Dream dream dream dream dream dream" but not even that guy from Twilight that doesn't know how to keep a shirt on singing horribly wasn't making me feel anything better than yak shit

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I could not go to sleep. Not only because the whole dinner fight running though my head over and over, but the sound of Sora trying to keep his crying quiet was horrible. Riku had disappeared after running off and no one had seen him since. With a sigh I got up and went over to his bed and pushed him over as I climbed under the sheets with him. "What am I going to do, Roxas? What if he hitch-hiked his way out of this camp?" it was hard to understand under all the crying but I got the meaning "If he has half a brain he'll realize it wasn't your fault and come back and apologies." I felt his hands grab onto me and pull me closer but I didn't pull away. This was kinda my fault after all. "I j-just don't want to loose him. I love him so much!" I patted his back soothingly as his crying shook his whole body "I know I know."

A fear settled into the pit of my stomach then. What if Cloud would never let me be with Axel because of his hate for Reno -and probably Kairi and Axel now to? What on earth was I suppose to do?

And so ended night seven of 'Kamping'


	8. Day 8

My eyes flew open when my wonderful cocoon of warmth was invaded by the chilly early morning wind blowing in. After a moment my eyes adjusted a little I registered that the door was open... oh well that would make sense as to why it was so cold... but as I became more aware of my senses I noticed Riku was crouching down beside the bed. We stared at each other for along moment and in that time I wondered in my mind if I was having some kind of horrible nightmare but then he sighed and whispered quietly "Let's go outside and talk."

And so started day eight of 'Kamping'

Let me just state for the record that the only reason I agreed to go outside in the freezing cold with the dickface that made my brother cry was because I wanted to beat him up, maybe mug him... and also because now that I was awake I couldn't really force myself to go back to sleep especially if I had to try and fall asleep with Sora threatening to snap my waist in half in his death grip. There was a long silence in which I plopped down on the porch swing and Riku shuffled on his feet awkwardly. he finally turned to me with a visible drawn out sigh in the cold air puffs and that wired 'tich' sound he sometimes made "I messed up." That was the understatement of the year but I didn't say anything, I waited for him to continue "How is he?" I shrugged "He thinks its all his fault. Where were you last night? He thought you hitch-hiked outta here." Riku plopped down on the swing... Was that the sound of wood cracking? What a fat ass. I swear, if the swing breaks because if him, I'm going to pull his guts out and use them as a new swing.

"What should I do?" Was Riku really that desperate that he resorted to asking me for help? I took that as a victory "You should apologize and admit that you were crazy jealous of Kairi. I'm sure he'll forgive you because his an idiot." There was that silence again before Riku chuckled "You know... You're actually a good person sometimes Roxas." Ew. I regarded him with what I hoped was a disturbed expression before pushing him away as far as I could which wasn't much considering we were on a swing "That is the rudest thing you have ever said to me. Stop being so gay." He smiled at me and I nearly vomited before he stood up a ruffled my already messy hair. Great. Now I needed to burn that section of my hair off. "I'm going to go get started on breakfast. And Roxas?" "What." "You're gayer than a rainbow flag so shut the fuck up." And with that he started heading to the ice chest were we kept all our food in and even if he couldn't see it when he was turned away, I'm sure he could feel me flipping him off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Breakfast had almost been silent. There was the occasional mumble from Cloud saying something to the effect of 'Yesterday was eventful' and then his eyes would land on me briefly before looking away... Awkward. Sora and Riku had given up on eating and had gone back into the cabin to talk. From the lack of muffled moans in the air, something told me they were still talking it out.

"Roxy?" Whoa. Zoned out there for a second... I looked over to Axel on the swing beside me with ice cream dripping from the cone in his hand. And a smile accidentally made it's way to my face before I could stop it. Damn. I pushed it away and went back to eating my chocolate flavored ice cream because it was a more manly flavor compared to Axel's strawberry cheese cake... Actually, that sounded amazing... "Give me some of yours." It wasn't a question. He laughed and leaned his cone over to me and I licked off a large section of the melted cream before pulling away and smacking my lips together trying to tell if I liked it or not "That's pretty good." He nodded before looking forward to where the hot tub and the pool were... Not many people were in it that day... "Roxas..." He only used my whole name when he was getting all gushy or when he wanted to talk about something serious.

I sighed loudly and bit off part of my cone "Thanks for intervening when you did yesterday... It was pretty cool." He slouched forward with a not so humorous laugh "I guess we're kinda in a Romeo and Juliet situation now..." I rolled my eyes and shoved the rest of my cone in my mouth... When Axel had shown up right after breakfast and had asked if I wanted to go sneak ice cream from Zack I had thought it would be kinda shitty stuff... I donno why... But it ended up being pretty good. Why couldn't he just have his own ice cream shop or something? Why did he have to sell it out of a garage all shady like? I let out a long sigh before standing up and looking to Axel hesitantly "I really do want Cloud to accept you... But we need to figure out how to make your dad and my dads get along first of all."

I watched as Säix walked past us on his way to the gift shop and when his eyes met mine I could practically here him hissing. Hmm... I got nothing witty to say about him... "I wanna kiss you." I abruptly looked back down to him and he wore such a serious expression... Fuck, my face was getting red and I quickly looked away "You're an idiot. We need to figure out a plan and that's what you're thinking about?" Axel stood up and smiled down at me "I'm always thinking about you, Roxy~ kissing you, cuddling you, touching you-" nope. I ignored the heat on my face and glared at him after I pinched his nose "Axel, shut the hell up. I'm going back to my cabin to see if Sora and Riku made up and talk to Leon... You should talk to your dad about what happened in high school or something and we'll talk about it later. Sound good?" He groaned and stretched out his back. Though he was hiding it, he was still worn out and something about that made my chest feel heavy, like that one time when Hayner sat on me because I had changed his user name on an online RPG game from Haynerskool to Micro-penis when he was in the bathroom... The worst part about it was he had purposely shoved his ass crack in my face. I mean, who does that?

"I guess... But I'd rather be doing something with you instead of apart." Wait. What were we talking about again? Arg! Stop thinking about Hayner's buttcrack and pay attention! I patted his arm awkwardly and took a few steps back "yeah, well... Once this shit is all fixed up I'll make sure to give you raisin cookies, okay?" Even Axel gave me a 'oh ookkaayyy...?' Look for that one... Raisin cookies? I don't even know man... Might as while have said '2% milk!' Then slapped him in the face and ran away... Okay... I think I'm a little delusional, I should leave.

With another stiff and awkward side steps away from him I went to turn and leave. I had to be no less than ten feet away when he called out in a clearly amused voice "They better be homemade!" I shook my head and kept walking, what an idiot... Making my total fail at making sense... Make sense... Okay, enough of the sticky sweat stuff and straight into the maple sirup concentrate. With a straight back and determined steps I prepared myself for whatever I might see as I pushed the cabin door and- EWW! my eyes where skinned upon the sight of Sora sitting on the edge of the bed, night shirt unbuttoned and a LEECH attacking his nipples with its disgusting tongue... It was horrible and I let them know that it was by picking up Riku's shoes and throwing them at both of them as I screamed... I have amazing aim for someone with burning retinas. The shoes hit them both in the face and Sora's face went from the look of pooping to the look of someone confused and angry "Roxas! What the hell?" Riku wasn't mild as Sora was and threw the shoes back at me "If you have a problem with it. Get the fuck out!" Ow! That was my arm! I glared at the them before slamming the door behind me. Sheesh. I just wanted to know if they worked things out... Erm... I guess I had to have expected that kinda thing to be happening when I burst in like that... It was like an automatic reaction: Sora+Riku+ doing gross stuff in front of Roxas= Roxas throws things and screams. This was not the first time.

Naminé looked up at me as I plopped down in the seat beside her trying to rub the nightmare I had just witnessed out of my eyes. "You really should have expected as much, Roxas." "Yeah, I probably should have." There was a moment of silence before she laughed "Unless maybe you wanted to walk in on them." I glared over at her sweet smile before looking away "I think living with so many gay people has twisted the way you think little girl." "Maybe... But in a good way I believe." I didn't bother telling her that that was a butt face lie instead just watched as Cloud and Leon returned from their walk. Right. I needed to talk to Leon.

"Hey, so... Dad?" Both Cloud and Leon looked over to me. Forgot Cloud still fell under that category somewhat... "No. I mean, Leon... Do you... Er..." Why was this so awkward? Maybe because I really didn't talk to him that much... Blah. "Wanna go on a walk...?" Cloud was giving me a suspicious look but he seemed to be distracted when he noticed we had trashed the campsite again, though Leon looked not so humored by my question as well "Roxas, I just came back from a walk why would I-" "please?" I whispered that part so only he could hear because Roxas Squal doesn't usually use words like 'may I' or 'please?' It's more like 'I am' and 'do it.' Something I learned from Cloud over the years I guess. Obviously Leon was a little taken back by my desperation -Not that I would really say its desperation as much as it is exasperation- but he quickly regained his usual blank face and nodded "Fine. Cloud, I'm going on another walk I suppose. We'll be back soon." Cloud was too busy banging on the cabin door telling Riku and Sora to keep it down. So with a sigh Leon shoved his hands in hispockets and I followed alongside him.

We must have walked about a whole ten minutes in silence before Leon groaned and ran his fingers through his part "Are you going to say something or am I just suppose to walk you around?" I glared up at him "You're the parent, aren't you suppose to say something like 'So what's been on your mind?' Or 'Are you okay?'! " oh my god... He did that 'tich' thing like Riku... Really? Really!? Was this conversation going to be like talking to a brick wall? He gave me a sideways glance before huffing out "Are you okay, Roxas." I would have asked why he was so snippy with me but it was probably because of the night before. Oh look, that cabin sure is interesting. "I'm not sure... Um... I met up with Axel again." He seemed to think that over before nodding "Your boyfriend?" "...yeah." The air was so thick that you would probably suffocate if you took a deep breath. A minute went by in silence again before he broke it "I'm not good at this kind of thing." No duh. Guess I would have to power through it all "Dad... Those people from last night... That was his family." Leon grabbed me by the shoulder pulling me to a stop, his face very conflicted wether or not to look mad or sympathetic "Roxas... really. You couldn't have picked that gangster Hayner or something?" What. Why the hell did he say something like that!? "That is the most disgusting suggestion you've ever made." Leon pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head "You should break up with him. This is really bad. When Cloud finds out... " And that's when my heart literally stopped and plummeted into my stomach acid.

I wanted to rip my hair out and scream. If even my more laid back dad was giving this type of reaction god know what Cloud would do. "Axels not that bad! I don't know what the fuck his dad did to piss you and Cloud off so much but that has nothing to do with him!" Leon gave me a long hard look before ruffling my hair. God, him and Riku today. "If.. If he hurts you-" I shoved his hand away and gave him a sharp look "His Won't. I could beat him up, and he's okay with it." Leon chuckled as he started to walk again "You almost sounded like Cloud there for a minute... I'm not too thrilled about you dating someone related to the most obnoxious man ever to step foot on this earth. But... I've never seen you stick up for anybody other than Sora and Naminé... You must really like him." Okay okay, I get it. "Yeah okay, can we never talk about this ever again?" "Fine with me." "Thanks. See ya." Before he could stop me I abruptly turned in between a row of cabins and booked it the hell away from him. Spending too much time with your dad is wired and it was getting too much for me already.

Axel was taking a nap in a camp chair when I showed up. Mouth open with a derpy smile, legs kicked up in the seat of another chair... Just all around relaxed looking... Maybe I should just let him sleep...? "Axel, your boyfriends here!" Oh. I didn't even notice the whore was sitting on their porch swing doing her nails. How much more stereotypical teenage girl can you get? Axel snorted but choked on it as he sat up making him cough loudly. When he managed to recover he smiled up at me "Hey cutie~ how did things go?" God, Kairi was hella obviously listening in... Might as while break the news to her "It was okay... I mean, when I got back to my cabin Riku and Sora were having sex so that was horrible to walk into but at least that means they aren't fighting anymore." Axel smirked and shook his head. Probably knowing exactly what I was doing... What a nice brother to smile even when Kairi stood up abruptly and went into their cabin, making a show of slamming the door.

"You sure are a bitch sometimes." I glared over at him before sitting down in the chair his feet had been before "I'm not a bitch, Axel. I'm professional." He laughed and pulled his feet back up so they were in my lap. Great. His dirty shoes were on my pants. " I'm not so sure that's the right word." Whatever. "Anyway, I came to tell you I talked to my dad Leon and I think he's okay with us dating... But it's really hard to tell.. Where's your dad by the way?" Axel shrugged "Probably sleeping off a hang over. But that's great that at least one of the old peeps are on board. Aqua was all like ' You need to break up with him! He's not from a good family blah blah blah' she should mind her own damn business." I knew that lady was no good. "Just ignore her." Pushing his legs off my lap I went over to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips... I mean... That's what it was meant to have been. But he pulled me down into his lap and damn his lips tasted like Cheetos and cigarettes... Which I was really mad at him for smoking and eating junk food... But it kinda tasted amazing at the moment. Tugging at his hair as his tongue wrapped around mine. A moan ripped from my lips as he ground his hard on into my ass.

It was amazing but then a clear thought burst into my lust buzzing skull. We were outside! Anyone could see and hear us. Reluctantly I pulled back, Axel was staring up at me in awe like he had just discovered a new planet and I leaned down and peck his lips one again before climbing off his lap "Sorry... I have to go eat dinner." As an after thought I added "You should eat some real food to."

"Seriously? Your gonna leave me like this?" I rolled my eyes as he dramatically pointed with both hand to his erection "You're a grown man, I'm sure you can take care of it on your own... Whenever your sister decides to leave the cabin that is." He shook his head with a groan "But it's so much better with you underneath me." There goes my awesome cool guy face, replaced with some red embarrassed shit that was totally not The way my face was suppose to look like. I looked around to make sure no one was around then glared at him and gave him a hard slap in the face. What? He deserved it! And it's not like he even cared, he was fucking laughing... Damn, it was suppose to hurt. "That's what you get for saying disgusting shit outside where everyone can hear and stop laughing, I'm serious!" He stopped but his smiling face never faltered and I found myself staring... wanting to run my fingers over his cheek, maybe kiss him one more time before I had to leave, but I turned away. "I gotta go, see you tomorrow. Maybe." "See you soon, Roxy~!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cloud gave me a long hard look when I got back "Where have you been." Oh... Er... I guess I had been gone for almost two hours... And I probably looked like I had been riding angry cow in a hurricane. I plopped down in a chair and pulled my jacket closer to keep out a sudden gust of wind "I was... Wrestling Zack for free ice cream." He stared at me for a bit longer before a small smile showed up on his face "Sounds like something Zack would do." Really? Well, I guess I could see that to actually. My stomach kinda hurt for some reason though... Huh. I was probably just hungry. "So where is everybody?" Cloud shrugged and went back to chopping up lettuce for a salad that only Naminé and him would eat because they wanted to and not because they were forced "Leon and Naminé went to see if they sell oil. We ran out already. Sora and Riku said they were going to bed early but I think that's bullshit." Great. Looks like I'm going to be sleeping outside tonight. It's like he could read my mind because the next thing he said was "It's fine, you can sleep in our cabin tonight if you want."

Dinner was good. Hella fucking awkward when Leon made a comment about the noises coming from the cabin. Gross. As we settled down for the night Cloud called out in the dark room goodnight to me and Naminé who were sharing a bed and she called back. She leaned in to me and whispered "Leon looked deep in thought after his walk with you. did you tell him?" I shook my head and whispered back "Yeah... But that bastard tried to convince me that I should break up with him... I didn't mention the engagement part." She rubbed my arm "I'm sorry. But he'll come around... So will Cloud." I shrugged but before I could respond Cloud groaned out "Stop whispering and go to sleep." We were silent for a moment and I turned away from her "Night." "Goodnight."

And so ended night eight of 'Kamping'


	9. Day 9

It was amazing! Some would even call it a miracle... I had slept in while camping- to sleep in 'til 12:30 to be exact... It was like... I was home! I sat up slowly and looked around the room, no sign of the other three. The room was super clean, like no one had slept in it- oh. I totally forgot, this was the neat-freaks room.. Anything I put out of place, they would probably gut me for.

Very carefully I started to get out of bed but with one leg on the ground and the other on the bed... I got a cramp in my hamstrings. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck, owww!" Okay okay, no need to panic. Just slowly hop over to the other bed and lower your other leg... Simple. Right? With the up most pain throbbing by my crotch, I hopped on one across the gap between the beds... I plopped down on the two mushed together beds and sighed... That had to be the most I've ever jumped in my life. I must've lost like, five pounds right then. Lowering my leg slowly, the cramp eased up and I looked around to make sure no one had seen all that... No one had, of course... That's what I kept telling myself... Until my eyes locked with Sora's from the back window.

And so started day nine of 'Kamping'

"What the hell, Sora." He was laughing his head off when I got outside. Everyone watching mildly interested, Riku and Cloud working together on sandwiches, Naminè and Leon playing cards... For once our freakish family looked somewhat normal... That is, until you noticed Riku had a dick for a head, Cloud was a manmom, Naminè was cheating, and Leon was... Well, he was pretty normal- oh wait no. He was secretly Scar Face!... And then of course, you had Sora, who was having a hard time breathing. Choking in his spit, snorting like a fucking pig... Yep. Their all going to hell and I'll laugh at them... Eh, but I'll probably be looking up at them from a deeper level so...

"What did he do...?" "I didn't do anything!" Cloud glared at me for yelling at him before going over and shaking Sora a little "Breathe." And he did, maybe I was wrong... Maybe Cloud was Jesus... Or maybe Leon was Jesus and Cloud was the cloud he r- ew! never mind... He gasped for a moment, giggles still slipping out in short burst... They all waited for him to calm down. But I wasn't going to wait and hear it. I stole a sandwich from the table-Riku yelled 'Hey!' But I ignored him and walked out of the camp site... What to do, what to do... I could go take a shower... I sure as hell needed it, but I didn't WANT to... See, that's the problem. So I'd go to the beach... Alone, in the clothes I was wearing the day before because you know what? I was a beach bum... Maybe that's what I would be for a career... Professional Beach Bum... Who am I kidding? I hate my face being consumed with a matted, furry thing some like to think of as a 'beard' but I see it as 'face pubes'... And it's like Beach Bums' thing to have them... So I guess I'll cross that off the list of potential careers.

The beach gave me this giddy feeling inside my stomach... Like the feeling you get when you find out your favorite game finally decides to release the third game... Yep... I was happy to see the high tides rocking back and forth, but it was too cold for dipping my feet in unless I wanted to drag along a frozen foot the rest of the day... But the sound. God, I love the sound of the waves... I closed my eyes to enjoy the smell of salt... When I opened my eyes everything was the same as when I closed them... Why can't life be like that? Oh, listen to how poetic I've become... I blame Riku's diary being full of shit like that... And Axel for making me understand love... Fuck. Was that some right there? Okay... I blame the beach as well for making me feel all sentimental... Infuses on the 'mental'

There was a sound... At first, I thought 'Oh, it's just the sound of a seagull' when I heard it closer behind me, I thought 'I guess it's some kids playing' then, when it was probably about twenty feet behind me, I heard it clear as day 'Rrrroooooxxaaaassss!' And I thought 'Shit.' I turned around just as Sora tackled me to the sand. I groaned and pushed him off me with a 'Freak.' Shot his way. Riku was walking up slowly, too smug looking for my liking... "Why do you look so happy?" He shrugged and helped Sora up "I think you know why." No... I really- Oohh yeah, Sora and him aren't fighting anymore...But it was his fault to begin with. before I launched myself at his leg and pull him down into the wet sand, his smug look broke into a smile. "Thanks, Roxas... I guess you helped me out a bit." Sora gasped and looked down at me with a wide grin "For real?" I'm done with this shat... I got up and started walking away from them but not before telling Riku i hated him. shoving my sandy hands into my sandy pants... My finger ran around the ring... I was feeling stupidly giddy again.

Walking from the beach to the camp was always something I had hated... Especially when you were alone... Snakes were known to hide and wait for some ankle to walk by so they could sink their teeth in. At least I was wearing boots with baggy pants, that would hopefully block out any bites... Right? I was coming up over the last hill before camp when suddenly something popped out from the bush in front of me. No snake, though at first I thought it was an angel dressed in all white which called out 'Boo!' But the angel was a demon in disguise... "Naminè, how long have you been waiting inside that bush? You know there are snakes out here, don't you?" She shrugged "I wasn't there long, I was on my way to the beach and saw you coming. I couldn't pass it up." I glared at her before sighing... The only one to blame for the way she turned out on was me. "Kairi was upset." That wasn't news to me... she needed to get over it. Sora wouldn't be going straight anytime soon. "She said that she was going to try and make you and Axel break up because you're 'an abusive, heartless bitch'."

That certainly wasn't what I had expected to hear and it had me groaning... I guess this all was a big engagement present from Karma... What a bitch. "What did you say?" She hugged my arm and sighed "I told her you were Axel's soulmate, and that if she tried anything I would make her pay... I don't think we're friends anymore." I take back what I had said about her being raised wrong. I hugged her tightly with a laugh "Did you really say that?" She shook her head into my shoulder "I don't think I said it exactly like that... But in my mind that's what I said." We pulled apart awkwardly as some foreign family walked by us, staring. "So are you going to the beach?" She nodded "yeah, are you going to see Axel?" I shrugged "Maybe." The sun was hazy in the distance, telling me all I did today was go to the beach but I was okay with that. I looked back to her and she was looking to the sun as well... "You should tell Cloud, Roxas. Before he finds out on his own... That would kill him." Was she talking about Axel being killed or figuratively Cloud being killed...? Because I think figuratively is the only way Cloud can be killed.

I nodded and patted her on the shoulder while we past each other on the trail. The camp seemed weirdly homey at sunset; almost everyone was gathered in front of the garage for Zack's ice cream as he called out to the crowd "We're having a Star Wars marathon starting in an hour, don't miss it!" Aerith was talking to an elderly woman eccentrically explaining something that was circular she pushed her hand through and pulled out something, with crazy hand jesters but Aerith nodded along with her bright smile... When I walked past the arcade room I noticed Reno and Aqua playing pool. Reno saw me and waved... Er... Was that swollen eye from Cloud? I waved back and ignored Aqua's unsteady glance... It's not like I was gonna suddenly run over to them foaming at the mouth and attack them. I probably would if she didn't look away though. The gift shop was closed by this time, but I could see the unmistakable blue hair of Saïx. He was counting up the money in the register... Was he talking to himself in there? Freak. I never liked him. Dreadlock-guy was skimming the pool, but who the hell cares about him? Not me. Too busy to care about wether or not he had a collection of dried herbs or wether or not he might have the cure for cancer growing in his buttcrack crust. I was too busy looking for Axel.

"Hey there, Roxy! Looking for someone?" I turned around to see Axel and his sister attacking their matching ice creams with their tongues. Kairi was smiling at me and my gut clenched... Wannabe bitches don't smile unless they've graduated to full on bitches! I stuck my tongue out at Axel before turning back to Kairi and forced a smile "I'd like to see you try." And with that, I started walking away, leaving Axel very confused and asking Kairi 'What was that about' I didn't stick around to hear what she had to say... Probably shit... With extra shit on the side. I guess I would need to talk to Axel about it later... I mean, it's not like he wouldn't believe me when I said his sister was being a bitch... Right?

It was starting to grow dark then... And the wind was picking up to as I walked in the direction of my cabin. "Roxas..." I almost face planted into the ground because of a hand... a HAND coming from between two cabins I had walk past grabbed hold of my ankle. luckily, I had righted myself before that happened... I looked down only to see Axel looking up at me concerned. Wait, how the hell had he suddenly appeared? Wasn't he way back at the main area with Kairi? "What are you doing Axel." He tugged on my pant leg and a sheepish smirk came to his face "Sit with me?" Blinking before looking around I sighed "These aren't even your cabi-" "Please?" "Fine." I plopped down next to him... Arg, why did he choose to sit in the gravel? Little rocks were stabbing my butt, but I begrudgingly ignored it because Mr. ADHD looked pretty down. "What's wrong?" "Promise me you won't leave me." What was with that? "No. I was just messing with you the whole time... I actually don't even like men." He was quiet for a moment before he wrapped his arms around me and I took it upon myself to pull his conflicted face over and down to mine... I was about to continue with my joke and tell him to suck it up when suddenly he was pushing my back into the cabin we had been sitting against... His lips felt like fire and before I totally melted into his arms I wondered briefly if I had lost any teeth in that collision...

A moan escaped me before I could even try to stop it and that seemed to drive Axel on, I opened my mouth whole hearted and our tongues smashed together in a similar way than our lips. I felt hot, even thought of taking off my jacket in the middle of it. But that was dumb, it would make Axel think taking off clothes in public was okay, and it would make the cold that would consume us after we pulled apart that much more noticeable... That is... If Axel let me pull away for air. He was kissing me so fiercely, so desperately ... This wasn't one of our normal kisses. Axel (even at his highest level of arousal) would have trouble not smiling into the kiss, would hug me tight to him, not crunch me... Would let me breathe for god's sake! I bit his tongue harshly and he finally let go. I was panting heavily and I looked to Axel in an angry daze... He didn't have that glint of fire in his eyes, they just stared at me coldly... And I was actually... Scared of him. I was still trying to regain my breath when he smashed our lips together again... Not a turn on... I bit down on his tongue again. Harder and he hissed but didn't pull away. That was it. I started pulling at his red spikes of hair as hard as I could and punching at him with my other hand. He let up and I roughly pushed him away as I stood up. We were both silent for along time. This was weird... I didn't like whatever it was and something told me Kairi had something to do with it...

"Axel... Did Kairi say somethin-" "Yes! Okay? yes... One part of me is saying 'Why the hell are you listening to her?!' And the other parts like 'He wouldn't do that...' And then there's the rest of me that's like 'Well...' I'm going to explode!" Did he forget to take his medicine again?- but I knew it! Kairi had totally brain washed him with her lies! He stood up and I gawked at how... Hot... His serious face was... What? I can gawk at his serious face! It only happens so often! "Roxas, I... I really don't want to believe her..." Recovering from the 'stare attack' as Sora calls it when he uses your face as the screen for his daydream, I gave Axel a doubtful look "What the hell did she say?" "...I asked her what you had meant after you walked away and she had said 'Its nothing...' And I was like 'What do you mean it means nothing? He's my fiancé and you're my sis, so spill it.' Then she was acting all stiff before she suddenly blurted out that she had confessed that she liked you but she said that you said you couldn't like her because you were with me... But she asked you if she could be better than me if you would reconsider... That you had said you'd tell her the next day... And thats what you meant by 'I'd like to see you try' earlier..."

Okay...first of all, that is extremely far fetched. And secondly, EW! That bitch WISHED I liked her! Pifft! In her fucking dreams! I slapped him on the should as hard as I could... Which only made him look up from his shoes hopefully "You are the biggest idiot ever! I would rather burn alive then be with her- also... You sound stupid when you explain stuff...but I love you." He... Hugged me? Was it really that shocking to him? And hadn't I just the day before tell her the guy she liked was having sex with another man? I had done that in front of him, right? Maybe when she stormed off into the cabin and we were joking about it, Axel had been talking to me in his sleep... Impressive. I rolled my eyes and patted his back "Seriously, you get jealous too easily... Also your sister is worse than the devil- the devil would probably cry if she smiled at him... Don't listen to her."

I felt him chuckle as he started to kiss my neck... Er... We were in public... "Axel, you should stop." Oh god... He hummed in thought against my neck ... I knew what he was doing... Trying to make me give in and make out in public... I wouldn't do it! It was already bad enough Axel had to be there when we made out...let's not make it worse by letting any one and their brother walk by while we showed stupid stuff... such as feelings. blahg. I pulled him away and glared at his dopey smile "Shut up." "Yes, dear~"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you all have fun at the beach today?" Cloud ask, stabbing Leon's sausage with a fork and shoving it into his mouth... Yeah... It was almost as bad as it sounded. Who even decided that sausage would be a good idea? Oh right... Sora picked them out. I bet he did it because he had just as much of a perverted humor as Riku... Maybe even more than Riku and Axel combined... He just hide it in his ass like everything else... No really, when we were toddlers we had to go to the emergency room because Sora shoved a Lego up his ass...

"It was super fun! -I stepped on a jellyfish and it didn't sting me!" "That's because it was dead, Sora." Riku corrected which made Sora pout like a two year old... He probably had thought that everyone would be impressed... No one really cared, he looked fine so there was no worry and that's all that matters. Naminè swallowed harshly the huge bite she had taken, jabbing her fork toward Riku as she said "I've heard that even dead ones can electrocute you." "You saw it yourself, Sora stepped in it and nothing happened." Urg... I slumped further into my seat. The conversation was boring... But there was noway I was going to go on about my day.

As if reading my fucking mind Cloud turned to me and asked "Did you have fun, Roxas?" No need to panic, though Naminè and Riku turning to watch and see what I would say was an oblivious red flag in Cloud's book. What would be my normal reply to that question... "Yeah." So casually that it left no room to argue if it was true or not. But the silence that fell after it was said was horrifying, and it stayed that way for most of the night..,. I wasn't feeling all that well after finishing off three s'mores and went to bed before everybody else... But I found after I laid down... I couldn't go to sleep... The thought of that bitch sleeping less than eight feet from Axel while I was all the way on the other side of the camp made me anxious.

And so ended night nine of 'Kamping'.


	10. Day 10

The pounding of fat drops of rain colliding with the window is what woke me up that morning. It was raining, huh? Somehow, I felt as though it was a sign of just how shitty that day was going to be... Mostly because rainy days are for sitting inside playing video games, not walking around in it like I knew I was going to be doing.

And so started day ten of 'Kamping'.

I slipped on my jacket and boots just as Sora emerged from the mountain of blankets. Reaching out his arms much like a little kid wanting to be picked up "Roxa-" "No." He woke up a little more and pouted his bottom lip out at me "I just want a hug!" "I know. that's why I said no." Riku groaned from somewhere under the sheets before poking his glaring face out of the cocoon "You're really going to go out when it's pouring down like this?" Uh... Yeah? "Why the hell do you care?" I glared back. He shrugged and turned back into the blankets "You're right, I don't."

Have I ever said how utterly useless his existence is? If we were characters in a game, he would be the mod that I kill over and over because they only get in the way... That thought being transferred into Riku's barely visible back via an intense blank stare, I decided to actually leave... Sora was getting up to get dressed and no offense... Actually, as much of an offense you can take, I didn't want him following me out so he could naw my ear off with his none stop babbling about hella gay shit he does with Riku... No thanks.

With the rain pounding into the floor all around me being the soundtrack of my walk, I headed for the main area of the camp. Literally, no one was outside. The garage, on the other hand, was half open and lights were visibly on inside. It turned out that there was free hot chocolate for those who ventured out of their cabins. Or so the sign that was barely eligible after all the rain had done to its marker and paper base said. I ducked under the door and saw a lot more people than I expected. God, if I was claustrophobic this would be a hell hole... I mean, it already felt like a metal tin of sardines as it was and I wasn't even more than three feet in. There was like, twenty people... Maybe I should just leave.

"Roxas! Heeey!" Too late. But it was fine, Zack was pretty cool even if he did give me a noogie when I came over to him. "How you been? Where's Axel?" What. Was I suppose to be with him all the time? I think not. I shrugged and sat down on the swivel stool to the side of the foldout table he was using as his hot chocolate making station "my life's a total shit-cake right now, but at least I'm still mostly sane. And I have no idea where that idiot is, he's probably hiding in his cabin. He hates rain." Zack's eyebrows furrowed together as he added a huge swirl of wipe cream on top of a freshly made cup of hot chocolate before handing it to me "What's wrong, little dude? Still haven't told you're parents about your engagement?" I lowered my head with a sigh "I told 'Squirrel', but haven't gotten around to telling Cloud." He 'tisk'ed and handed some lady a cup he had just filled "You gotta tell him, man. Cloud may seem all tough and cold on the outside, but that's just because he had a hard life. He's a really caring person deep down inside, he just has a hard time showing it the right way."

I stared at him for a second before taking a sip of my drink, ow. Well, shit my tongue is burnt now! "You and my dad were really close, huh?" He nodded and a grin took over his face "You're a lot like him... Even the way you handle things. You see, he told me he thought he might be gay and that there was this guy he liked- 'Leon' as he goes by now- but he was so scared to tell his parents because they hated homos, he worked himself up so much that he got sick... When he finally did tell them, they yelled and got angry at him... He left everything; his family, his friends, himself." ... I'd never even heard this story... Did that mean. His parents weren't actually dead like he said? They just hated him... How does that remind Zack of me?

"But you, Roxas Squall, you're parents would except you no matter what, because they don't want to loose you, their new family, like they had lost their old ones." ... God damn. Did Zack switch brains with Aerith? Because Zack was not acting like Zack. I had new level of respect for him. "Thanks, Zack... I really needed to here that." He shrugged "Oh, and another thing you should here. Axel told me you don't care if he wears condoms or not. Even if you know for a fact that neither of you have STDs you should still use them because-" hot chocolate squirted out of my nose and I choked a little. Wait wait wait... Axel's been talking to other people about that kind of shit? "Zack. For my sake... Shut the fuck up." He zipped his lips and threw away the imaginary key with a grin and a wink... Oh god. I think I'm gonna have to go beat Axel up for saying something stupid again. Just as I went to slide off the stool I saw a bitch walking up to the table. When our eyes met, there was no hiding the disgust on either of our faces as we glared at each other.

"Oh, Kairi! You've sure gotten taller since I last saw you. Do you want some hot chocolate?" Zack, oblivious as ever, interrupted our silent argument and she turned to him with a smile "Yeah, I came to grab one for Axel to because he hates rain." Zack laughed as he started to work on two cups "That's what Roxas said to." She turned back to me with a smile "Did he really?" I wasn't against hitting girls. Nope. And if she said anything else, anything-

"Wow, you sure know a lot about my brother for only have spent a couple of days together." ... She was really smiling... This was a bitch trap, right? It had to be. I shrugged "Yep." "Oh, than you must know about his ex's, right?" My heart stopped. N-no! She noticed me stiffen and furrowed her brows in fake concern "You mean... He didn't tell you about them? There had to be at least six of them. The chick he was dating before you got pretty serious with him, if you know what I mean." She was lying, Axel had told me his first time was with me, our first time. Gah! She was a bitch.

"Here's your drinks- Roxas? What's wrong?" I couldn't take this any more. I knocked the drinks to the groaned and almost everyone in the garage looked over at my break down "You fucking bitch! Go back to hell!" Zack was stepping between us and she was laughing as angry tears started to spill out of my eyes. I wanted kill her. Honestly. Or at least claw out her eyes "Hey hey hey now, there are kids in here. Kairi, what did you do?" He went to put his arm on my shoulder, but I pushed him away and stomped out into the rain. I could here Zack calling to me but I ignored him.

Damn, she could really warp the way you think. And right about then I realized I had cried in front of all those people... If I wasn't feeling so much like a used diaper I probably would have cared. I needed to ask Axel... Wait. She did this yesterday... I... I should just trust Axel and ignore all that stuff she said... I mean, it's not like I really cared if Axel had had girlfriends or even that he had sex before me... The thing I hated thinking about was the fact that he might've lied about one of first things he told me after we got together.

I had to ask him. I slowly made my way to his cabin, trying so hard to make those stupid tears wash away in the rain. When I reached the door I didn't bother knocking because I knew he never locked the door unless we're were having sex... That felt so bitter at the moment to think about. He was laid out on his bed flipping through a book lazily and wearing thin rimmed glasses. He seemed surprised as he looked up at me, then smiled "Hey Roxy~" I stared at him blankly for a moment before his eyebrows drew together "What's wrong?- oh, is it the glasses? Their only reading glasses. I guess I forgot to tell you about them." The anger was bubbling up inside of me again along with the stupid tears "'Just forgot', huh? Just like you 'forgot' you had sex with some chick when you told me you were a virgin like me!" I ran my fingers through my bangs with a weird laugh "And I believed you, I fucking believed you..."

Axel stood up, and reached for my arm but I yanked it away from him "Whoa . Did... Kairi tell you that?" Yes! Now please tell me that I'm an idiot for believing her! When I just continued to glare at him he sighed and rubbed his temples "Listen to me, because I'm only going to tell you this once. In my whole life I've dated seven people, including you. The last girl I dated... Was the only other person I've had sex with. Bu-" he lied. Did he tell me he was vergin to mock me? I dug in my pocket and threw his stupid ring at his big stupid face and his eyes widened. "Are you... Dumping me over this? Roxas please listen to me-"

"I'm not dumping you, asshole! I just need to calm down for a while before we see each other again." He reached out to wipe my eyes but I slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me. I'm going to go and try to not think about how much I want to rip your head off." Axel suddenly grabbed me, holding me tight to his chest. It hurt. why was he making it harder to walk away. "Roxas please, please listen to me. It was really stupid of me to lie about being a vergin, but I never loved her! I swear. I regret that all the time." "Axel. Let me go-" "No way in hell is that happening! I'm never letting you go. I can't." I could feel him starting to cry in my hair and I couldn't do it... I hugged him back tightly. He leaned down more, to rest his forehead against mine as he whispered "I promise I'll stop smoking, and I'll make you home cooked dinners." Fuck... I couldn't even pretend that I could think about leaving him.

I kissed him and he immediately kissed me back. I was the asshole. I was the bastard so selfish that I had been ready to give up this perfect amazing wonderful person just because of a lie? As we kissed both desperately and sweetly I realized no matter what he did that pissed me off I would forgive him... Even if I didn't want to. Because god damnit, I loved him way too much! "Let's make love on Kairi's bed for trying to break us up." He abruptly said as we broke away and I laughed "That's disgusting!" "Can I at least light it on fire?" I kissed the corner of his damp tattoo and shook my head "Nope. Because you need to not get kicked out of camp, not until after tomorrow." "What's tomorrow?" "I'm going to tell Cloud about us. I kinda want you there."

Axel was silent for a moment before coving my neck with kisses "Have I ever told you that I love you?" I shook my head and he pouted "Yes I have!" "I don't remember." "I love you~!" "You sound like a creepy fairy shit." He laughed picking me up and carrying me over to his bed "Na-uh!" The fit of laughter died down and we stared up at the ceiling side by side on the twin bed... And I grabbed hold of his hand awkwardly "I'm sorry for... Um... Threatening to break up with you. I'm just a selfish ass that doesn't tell you how much I love you enough." He kissed my forehead "I'm sorry for lying to you. And I love you too."

"Roxas?" "What?" "I like it a lot when you laugh, you should do it more often." My face heated up and I glared over at him "That's because you're the only one here." "Awe~" "Shut up Axel." The sound of our breaths and the rain pouring down outside mixed together but Axel ruined it by talking again "Hey Roxas?" "Hm." "Will you marry me?" Oh yeah, I had kinda threw the ring in his face earlier... "Of course I will. No one else would take my shit but you." He sat up half way and held up our linked hands and slid the ring down my ring finger before kissing me again. I didn't even bother telling him he put it on the wrong hand again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rain was still pouring when I got back to my cabin but now I was thinking that the rain felt great... Nah, I still hated it. Sora and Riku were already clocked out... That is, until I closed the door. Sora shot up and looked around. When his eyes landed on me he rubbed them tiredly "Roxas? Why are you back so late?" "Sora, it's only eight." He sighed and laid back down as I went about removing all my soggy clothes "You missed out, today we all played board games in our cabin... Allllll day."

That sounded like nightmares. But it did sound a hell of a lot better than the drama I had endured. If I wanted drama, I would have dated a reality TV star. Axel and I said a lot of shit we hadn't said that the both of us needed to hear, though. "I'm going to tell Cloud about Axel and I tomorrow." I expected him to freak out like he usually does, but he simply smiled brightly at me... Was he really that tired? There's at least a point-five earthquake when he's tired/happy. " I'll be there if you want me to hold your hand through it." And now he made it weird. Of course. I climbed into my bed with a groan, too much crying and thinking gave me a headache. The next day I'd have to insult someone for every girly tear I cried that day to regain some of my masculinity... I'd just start now "Hey Sora?" "Yeah?" "You're a freak." "...wow." "Just thought I would remind you."

And so ended night ten 'Kamping'.


	11. Day 11

Horrible pain jabbed at my hip. What the hell? Avoiding my eyes seeing daylight, I groped around blindly in the sheets for the whatever the hell was in the way. Ah... Just my cellphone. I pushed it away from my body and turned over. The thought of getting up to trek out into the early morning to take a piss crossed my mind. But that was too much for my body to comprehend. More sleep? Fine by me.

But I was startled awake by a sickeningly dreadful reminder. That day, that day was the bombshell; would Cloud be cool with me dating the son of the dude he hated with a passion in high school? Not to mention I've been hiding our relationship from him for the last year, or that he's broader line six years older than me and has tattoos on his face... And we're engaged even though we've only really seen each other twenty days out of the three-hundred and seventy-six days we've known each other... Fuck. I don't know if it was because I was doing math first thing in the morning or if it was the other shit i was thinking about, but I leaned over the side of the bed and threw up. Ew... I stared at the unidentifiable sludge for a moment before pulling the blankets over my head and turning over again.

And so started day eleven of 'Kamping'

"Roxas. Roxas, wake up!" I groaned and swatted at the hands shaking me annoyingly "What the fuck do you want." "You barfed all over the floor! I almost stepped in it!" Oh, boo-fucking-hoo. Just let me pretend the world is none-existing for a few more hours, god damnit! Reluctantly, I rolled over and glared up at my twin brother. A long silence followed but I got bored so I finally answered. "So?" Sora whined and leaned in "Well, are you feeling sicky at all?" 'Sicky' huh? Last time I had heard anyone say that was when Sora and I had both gotten the chickenpox when we were five or six.

"No, Sora. I'm fine... I just felt like barfing." His head cocked slightly to the side as a lopsided smile made its way to his face, though his eyebrows clearly showed his honest confusion "Was that suppose to be sarcasm?" God, I didn't bother on telling that, yes, why would anyone WANT to throw up? Well, maybe those emaciated model peeps, but... I sat up , feeling like a thousand pounds rested on my guts and threatened to make a round two of of my little up-chuck session earlier. Sora eyed me warily as if making sure I wouldn't spew on his shirt. "Were you... Serious last night?" Wait, what had I said? Oh yeah... Oh yeah. "Yep." It was all I could managed. Would I even be able to do this? Just the very thought of it sent me borderline panic attack. Okay, maybe that was a little too dramatic but I sure as hell wasn't feeling so hot.

"Where's ass-face?" "What. You mean Riku?" There was a shuffle in the blankets and his prickly face poked out of the sheets. Whoa, déjà vu much... Is this just a new routine he decided would be fun, or something? "Good morning to you as well." I Shrugged in response before testing my luck by trying to stand upright. Shit, I forgot there was still vomit on the floor!- oh wait... I had freaked myself out over nothing, the floor was just cold. Looking down I saw the puke with disgust. Then I turned to Sora who was standing with his shoulders up in his throat, looking just as disgusted by the mess. Time to get my way, it all starts with a deep, whine in the back of my throat, which is basically like a baby bird calling to its mom in Sora land. His head snapped up to look at me concerned. I already knew I would get my way. "Sora, I'm not feeling so good... Clean it up for me." And as I expected he pulled me in and rubbed my back. A little too low if you ask me. Er... Endure it. Just a few more seconds of this creepy, molest-ish feeling hug and- "You have to clean it yourself." Wha? I shoved him away only to be met with an incredulous smile "I know what you're playing at. You just want me to clean it up for you because you don't want to!" Since when has Sora reached this new understanding of reality? I thought his brain was forever stuck in squirrel shit-cakes.

"Riku! Have you been encouraging him to think, again?" He shrugged in a mockery of my super cool shrug I had pulled off earlier and that stupidly cocky smile splayed across his stupid face "What can I say? My intelligence rubbed off on him." "Wait... Are you guys calling me dumb!?" Always the observant one. "No we weren't." "Are you lying...?" "Nope." I tugged on a pair of pants with a frustrated sigh, then started on my boots. "Well, this may be goodbye forever if Cloud decides to behead me and shit..." Sora laughed "With his balls cutting knife!" That really helped the visual narrative playing out in my head. I nodded curtly with narrowed eyes and lips clamped tightly together as not to lay into him from high strung nerves. "Thanks Sora."

Not so surprisingly, but surprisingly in the fact that five realizations flicked my brain at the very instance, I stepped outside of the cabin, ignoring Sora calling for me to clean up my mess and saw Cloud making breakfast. The first realization was 'Shit! I have to look at him!" The second was 'I totally have a suspicious face right now! He'll know just by looking at me!' The third was 'He made my favorite; eggs, toast, and bacon!' Forth was 'god, I don't feel like eating... WHAT KIND IF WORLD IS THIS!? And fifth was 'Bacon is sooo bad for you... Maybe that's why it tastes so good.'That last one was more of my stomach talking...

"Good morning, Have a seat. I'm almost done cooking." He hadn't looked over. Good. The phrase 'sweating bullets' came to mind, sure it was something ridiculous like forty fucking degrees and not at all hot let alone warm enough to sweat... I was, disgusting. It dripped down the side of my face in a disgustingly slow pace. I couldn't take this torture! My hand wiped it away just as Leon and Naminé emerged from their wooden shack and Cloud turned off the portable stovetop and started dishing out six plates.

"Roxas, are you okay? You don't look so good." Thanks Naminé. Thank you so fucking much for drawing attention to me when I really didn't want any. As thanks, I'd have to repay her by filling up her sketchbook with drawings of dicks again... Though, knowing her, she probably already was doing that herself. Freak. "I'm fine Naminé. Shut up." I said tight lipped. She cocked her head in response "Are you sure? You look really pale." Shit, Cloud was looking my way now. My tongue started to water in that oh so familiar way it did whenever my stomach was about to lurch. "Drop it Naminé." She finally got the message and backed off but it was too late. Cloud was eyeing me suspiciously as he handed me my plate... I could smell Leon on him, EW. As a last ditch effort to make him just stop with the creepy staring already I scrunched up my nose, much like how you would when smelling blue cheese pizza. That seemed to pacify him. Good thing to, I was three seconds away from shitting myself. You may laugh and think there's no way anyone could be that terrifying... Oh, that person existed in the form of Cloud. Trust me.

Breakfast was a bit rocky, but I managed to live the to tell the tale so... After that, I headed off to Axel's cabin. If anything went wrong while telling Cloud, I could always use him as a body shield... And I... Um.. Kinda wanted him there and stuffs. Reno, Aqua, and Kairi were talking leisurely as they cleaned up their bowls from what looked like a breakfast of Lucky Charms. Reno was the first to notice me approaching and I slowed a little... They were all butthurt... Weren't they? Usually I'd just ignore people that hate me or flip them off if I share the same feeling for them... But this was different... I had to actually try and make these weirdos and freaks like me if I wanted to be around Axel.

"Hey little dudey! Where have you been the last couple of days?" 'Dudey'? I'm going to ignore that, so I don't say something to make things worse. Before I could say anything however, Kairi butted in her disgusting voice probably killing all the woodpeckers in the trees above as they stopped as soon as she opened her smacking together butt cheeks she calls her lips "Haven't you heard him? Axel's been fucking him in our cabin since we got here." Everyone was quiet for a moment. If I wasn't trying so hard to play nice I would have picked up the fucking picnic table and thrown it at her. Plus, neither one of her statements were even fucking true! Arg! Can I just strangle her?

Reno laughed suddenly... God, he sounded too much like Axel to me... "Nice... But ah... How old are you?" I don't look like a fucking kid god damnit! "I'm nineteen." He shook his head but a familiar looking grin spread across his face... Is Axel going to look like him in fifteen or twenty years? Wait... Ew, no no no NO! Just no! My imagination is way too normal to be picturing Axel looking like his dad while we make out. Fuck. I'm gonna have to live with that one, aren't I? "That idiot, always hooking up with barely legal people." 'Always' huh? Nope. I am not going to go there. I bet that bitch wanted me to look upset or something by the way her head snapped up from whatever it was she was doing to watch me. I just shrugged in response "Like father like son." Oh shit. Stupid stupid stupid! You were doing so good at not being a snarky badass until then. But to my surprise, Reno didn't get angry... Though, his slap to my back that was nearly rib shattering made me think otherwise for the first three or four seconds before he sputtered into obnoxious laughter "O-oh man, you have my vote~Axel's in the cabin, kid."

'Kid' pfft. Whatever. Old people are senile. I made my way over the cabin and pushed the door open. Axel stood in front of the back window puffing on a cancer stick, his foot tapping the floor like a rabbit, and he held himself overall rather stiffly. "What are you doing." He paused in the middle of sucking in more smoke and turned to my glare with a sheepish grin "Oh... I had a rough night... And morning. I'm trying really hard to calm down." His smile fell and he took his cigarette, held it out for me, then pulled it back and put it out on the back of his hand. "What the fuck, Axel!? Are you an idiot?" I grabbed up his hand and pushed the ash from the fresh burn forming there. "I promised I would quit for you... Ah, shit that hurts!" I looked up to him incredulously before dropping his hand back to his side. Why the hell was I even concerned about a injury he had purposely caused himself? What. To express me? All it showed was how much of a dumbass he was. "You didn't need to fucking burn your hand over slipping up. I think it's pretty sad that I have to explain that to you." He shook his head "Nope! I have to make it painful or I'll keep doing it." Okay, let me get this straight... He's gonna burn his hand every time he smokes until he gets tired of having to burn himself so he quits... Why doesn't he just wear one of those patches or some shit? "Whatever, if you're gonna do it like that don't expect any sympathy from me."

We were silent for a moment before he spoke up in a much more serious way, the kind of voice that sent involuntary shivers up my back "Your minds made up?" I looked up at him curiously "About what?" He rolled his eyes and ran a hand too slowly through my bangs to be called playfully... Was I a dog in a past life? Why did this undermanning petting feel so... Nice. "About telling your dad we're together." Ah, and there goes the closest moment I had ever encountered where I had been on the verge of actually accepting 'cuddling' a pleasant experience... "Yep." "Are you nervous, babe?" "Never call me that. It's worse than calling me 'Roxy'." I glared down at the floor and shoved my freezing hands into my pockets when I felt my face start to heat up. "... I'm what you said- but only a little." His arms suddenly closed around me tightly and I was contemplating wither I should scream or punch him when all of the sudden, I found my hands no longer inside my pockets but clinging onto his shirt clothing his hunched over back as he leaned down into me, his head resting somewhere over my shoulder humming lowly a song I couldn't quite name off the top of my head but was familiar. I stared at the 'NO SMOKING IN THE CABIN' sticker under the window blankly and just listened to his voice silently for a while before closing my eyes and with a sigh I whispered "I love you..." It was rough, err... And awkward... But when we were like this, all mushy and spewing rainbows it only fit to say equally mushy shit.

The walk to my campsite was stressful. Every second that passed more doubt filled me, oh and don't forget the unadulterated dread ebbing through me like poison in my bloodstream. Was it too late to make a run for it? I'm sure if I pushed Axel over and booked it back to camp, hot wired the car and ran over anyone in my way out of camp I wouldn't have to have this extremely awkward and most likely painful conversation. The moment we entered the campsite, Sora's over exaggerated story about a trip to the mall drifted off and- oh god. Everyone was looking, looking and judging and I judged right back. How do you start something like this?

"Roxas, why is HE here?" Cloud asked sternly. Guess he remembered all too well that Axel had caught our food on fire... And the ceiling. At least he didn't know that he was the one to break the window in my cabin. "This is Axel... Um... m-my fiancé." Leon dropped his book into the dirt and stared at me, Leon code for; 'what the fuck did you do.' Cloud was ridged and his glare scrutinizingly at Axel. I noticed his hand reaching for his back pocket and stepped more in front of Axel, though, I was on my way to shitting out of the pours on my face as I now had the full heat of Clouds glare on me "Your kidding." It wasn't a question as much as it was a demand and I gulped as I readied myself for whatever appendage was about to be ripped from my body. And there was Axel, that idiot just stood there looking apathetic to our impending doom. This was just as horrible as I had imagined it.

"I-it's not a joke! I'm serious-" Cloud ignored me, turning his gaze instead to Axel who stood at eye level with him because of Axel's horrible posture "Is this some kind of sick joke your father put you up to? Huh? Are you messing around with my socially awkward son because its funny to watch him believe you actually love him?" Axel held his hands up in defense as Cloud got up in his face... And somewhere in the background I heard Leon grumble something along the lines of 'Oh shit.' Not a good sign. "My dad has nothing to do with this. I'm really in love with Roxas and I'm prepared to spend the rest of my life with hi-" shit. Fuck. Shit! Cloud punched him! He's almost punch as many people this trip than he did the winter break of 2008. Axel stumbled back a little holding the side of his face with utter shock in his eyes as he looked to me for some kind of help. Leon was grabbing Cloud by the shoulders and pulling him away "Calm down." Cloud tried to shrug him off at first but Leon had a tight grip on him.

"Are you okay?" I shuffled over to my fiancé as he stood up straight for a change. Oh god, Cloud's wedding ring had dug in deep. And yet, Axel was grinning down at me "This went a lot better than I expected~!" Of course, Arg. Why did I end up with a guy that has a positive outlook on everything? Why can't he just accept this whole thing is shit because my shitty ass dad? Well, I guess that would make him too much like me,k

I wouldn't be able to stand him... What? Only one person can be cool in this relationship and that's me so. "I'm sorry Axel, Cloud is an ASSHOLE!" I yelled that last part at the guy that had adopted me. Like, what the fuck!? It's not like he's a homophobe, and what was all that shit Zack had said about he'd be understanding and fuck? I hate him. I disown him as my dad. ARG! ASSFUUUUCK! This sucks.

Cloud suddenly pushed Leon off him and grabbed hold of my shoulder roughly, his face was blank like normal but an extra layer of coldness slathered on top. I struggled to pull out of my jacket but he was too strong. "What the fuck do you think your doing!?" I looked to everybody else but they looked unsure. God damnit! SOMEONE save me from this insane man! "Leon. We're leaving." Oh, hell no! I toughed even harder and looked to Axel. He was already on his way. "Listen! Whatever my dad did to you in high school I'm sorry, but I'm nothing like him! Please, don't do this." His voice was too demanding for Cloud. I could see him crack his fingers, itching to punch him again. "I'm an adult! You can't force me to leave him!" Finally, I yanked free of him just as we reached the side of the dirty van. Though, I think he might have let go. And I exploded into a million different emotions all at once. "I LOVE HIM! I don't fucking care what you think. I hate you!" Ah, shit. That felt horrible and amazing at the same time. Cloud nodded and threw his hands up in the air as he marched to his cabin "Do whatever the hell you want then, Roxas." And then he slammed the door. All of us stood there for a moment, before I huffed and yelled at the closed door "I will!"

Leon groaned and plopped down in a camp chair, rubbing at his scared nose. "Roxas..." I glared down at him "What. Are you going to take his side so you can get your tip in tonight? Just shut the hell up." He didn't look impressed. Frankly, even though his face was stoic, I knew he wanted rip me a new one. "You should go take a walk and cool down. When you come back, I expect you to apologize to me and Cloud." I rolled my eyes and threw my hands up in the air "Oh yeah, right after I wipe Napoleon Dynamite's ass." Sora snickered at that, but Riku hit him in the stomach to shut him up. I didn't think it was funny either...

Axel kept pace with me silently as I stomped purposefully down the dirt road. Maybe I was imagining it was Cloud's stupid face... We must have walked a whole twenty minutes before I suddenly couldn't handle all this built up rage and pulled him down to me for a heated kiss in the middle of the road. I didn't give fuck who was around. It didn't matter. He kissed me back, moving us backwards until I felt the the corner of someone else's cabin jab me in the back. I pulled at his spikes, wanting nothing more than to have him all over me. I moaned and rubbed my hips into his thigh. But I couldn't do this. It seemed Axel was realizing the same thing as he pulled away with concern and a bit hurt, I looked away and withdrew my hands from him. I had kissed him because I wanted to go against Cloud... No no no no! agr! fuck me! If I was going to kiss him like that it would because I was feeling generous and wanted to show him I loved him... Not because I wanted to get back at Cloud. We started up walking again... But the air seemed even more tens than it had before. "Sorry he punched you..." Axel shrugged and reached for his pocket but stopped himself from pulling out the cigarette box that was fairly close to the obvious bulge in the front of his pants "I'm fine... Are you?" When I refused to answer he sighed "For someone who says they hate drama, you're quite the drama queen." "Do you want to be punched in the face again or something?" He chuckled and swung his arm over my shoulder "Nah... So what are we going to do? I'm pretty sure your dads aren't too thrilled about me." Yeah, no shit, Sherlock... "I don't give a fuck what they think. Their just- arg! What the hell is their problem!?" I was getting frustrated again. He rubbed my arm, which was probably suppose to be a sweet jester but really unwelcome at the moment. "I know my dad use to be a total jackass in high school, any one of the things he's bragged about to me could cause someone to hold a grudge... He told me one time, he duck-taped a other dudes butt cheeks together so he couldn't shit."

"... That's from The Breakfast Club, you lair." "Wweellll well well~ look who's been watching the classics, Mr. 'Old people movies are dumb'." I rolled my eyes, god. If he didn't shut up really soon I really would punch him in the face. "I never said that, I said 'any movie that reminds me of Grease I want to stab my eyes out'. I only watched it because of Sora... He was crying and I was wondering who the fuck wrote that trash." He whined much like a hyperactive dog wanting someone to grab their toy "But John Travolta was in Carrie and he's the main dude in Grease!" I looked him over incredulously... I didn't even know how he knew his name... And honestly? I didn't want to know.

"I hate this." He looked over with one red eyebrow nearly clearing his hair line "Hm?" I stopped. wow, I hadn't even noticed the darkness had creeped in so much. "THIS. Pretending like all that shit didn't happen back there. I know you're trying to cheer me up but right now, I want to be mad." He stopped alongside me, his expression serious and searching my own for -as someone cheesy would say- pain. Before pulling me into his chest "I get it... Just don't stay mad at him forever." I pulled him even closer and sighed as the all too familiar smell of campfire on the jacket I had been borrowing for a long time entered my nose. "I'll try... But we Squalls are notorious for holding grudges." I took a deep breath and let it out. "Well, I guess you should go back to your family... It's pretty late.." "Hmm... I'm not on the best terms with my family at the moment. I kinda told Kairi to go fuck herself... I mean, I could still sleep in that cabin if I needed to but... She threw my blanket in the fire-pit."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sighed for what must have been the millionth time that day as I climbed into the bed. This was stupid, wasn't it? Renting a cabin for just the two of us... The only reason Xemnes had given it to us was because Axel banged on the front door to his house on the campgrounds for a half an hour then the both of us managed to dig out seventy bucks from our pants... Axel paid fifty of it. But this was stupid. I looked over as Axel climbed under the covers, a grin spread across his face. I narrowed my eyes, watching him carefully as he slid closer to me. His arms drew my waist up against him. Fuck, um... The redness of my face was anger. "Axel..." I said warningly, the feeling of his hands move towards my lower back making me stiffen "Hm?" "Today was really long and exhausting... No sex, okay?" He chuckled and I could feel his lips in my hair, "I wasn't planning on it~ I'm just excited to actually SLEEP with you." "We've done that lots-" "ah-uh, without making love right before... I wanna feel you in my arms not just because I nailed your ass so good that you can't struggle."

With a punch to his shoulder I turned away from him, but he stayed wrapped around me "Fuck you, Axel. Why do you have to say disgusting stuff right before bed? You make it sound like I'm some kind of whore that only wants your dick." He laugh again and kissed my cheek "You said it, not me. Nighty night Roxy~"

"I hate you."

"I love you too, dear."

And so ended night eleven of 'Kamping'.


	12. Day 12

"Axel! Ah!" I bit my lip harshly, gripping the sheets caught underneath me. Axel groaned but it broke into a laugh halfway as he mumble tiredly "I love it when you say my name like that..." "Don't be such a pervert, asshole." I elbowed him in the chest and he finally rolled off me. I thought for sure I was gonna die there. Waking up to him rolling over and crushing me with his skinny ass? Yeah, that was a good way to set my mood for the day to 'extreme sunshine and rainbows' setting.

I sat up and glared at him. He had closed his eyes again, probably thinking I'd let him sleep a little longer... Of course I would, I mean, he needed to catch up on the sleep he had been missing for months... Well, that's what I would've done if it wasn't the first thing in the morning and he had woke me up by trying to kill me. Yep... I was allowed to smack his flat, toned stomach as hard as I fucking wanted. Roxas's rules of life, man. They don't steer you wrong.

SMACK.

"Ow! What the fuck, Roxas!?"

And so started day twelve of 'Kamping'.

"Get up." I blandly commanded and pulled the small blanket we were sharing all into my lap. He sighed dramatically and sat up "It would be nice to wake up just once to your sweet face smiling over at me, and then we'd get right to making out... Don't you think that would be nice, Roxy?" I rolled my eyes and got up sluggishly "Yeah, sure. Sorry I don't meet your expectations, I'll try to smother you in kisses and shit, happy?" He shrugged "I'd prefer not to be smothered in shit." I straightened out my shirt, it was wrinkled from me sleeping in it. Then I grabbed up my discarded skinny jeans from the day before. Hey, I wasn't one to be put out about wearing the same clothes twice, hell. I had worn the same outfit a whole week once.

"Well, that's part of the deal so..." He tugged me back onto the bed when I was in the middle of buttoning my pants and I grunted as I was tugged into his lap, bare chest pressed into my back with hands resting on top either of mine in my lap "Can't I have just one good morning kiss?" Oh Er... Umm. Shit, my face was heating up from the hot air against my ear. "I... I guess..." I turned half way in his arms, biting my lip as I noticed the bruise and gash on his cheek from Cloud, before meeting his acid green eyes, nothing but an over whelming amount of love and kindness.

I pulled his jaw down to mine lightly. Our lips met softly, moving against each other, content with the leisurely pace. He turned me so I was facing him completely, giving me the upper hand for once from sitting on my knees compared to his crossed leg poisson. With my brain slowly dissolving into blessed nirvana, I tried my luck at leading this kiss by brushing my tongue against his lips, asking for entrance which he so eagerly allowed. He tasted horrid, the taste of the morning dog shit covering his ordinary sour candy flavor. Though, I doubt I was much better considering my mouth had the same awful curse lingering in its confines.

As the sound of lips smacking grew louder with grunts and sighs came from somewhere in between, I felt his hand sliding up my shirt, shuddering with a light gasp as he found one of my nipples and rolled it between his fingers. "A-axel..." I breathed against his lips and he hummed in response, all the while recapturing my lips. But I kept control over the kiss, my body on the other hand... His other hand that wasn't attacking my chest gripped my ass, kneading it.

"Oh god, y-you're such a pervert!" My head fell back, hands holding onto his bare shoulders for support. Fuck, his lips were moving down my jaw to the area my neck joined my shoulder, I bit my lip to keep back an embarrassing mewl I knew was just itching to spill from my swollen lips. "But you love it, don't you?" He mumbled as his slender fingers on my chest moved down my body in the most sinfully delicious way until hitching on the front of my ever tightening briefs -my pants already falling to my knees because I hadn't button them- just as he bit my shoulder. "Fuck! Ah!" Axel chuckled huskily against my neck where he sucked harshly.

There was the sudden sound of an electronic beeping that broke through my dazed state. I looked around through half lidded eyes as Axel's hand grabbed hold of my throbbing hard on, stroking it tenderly unlike his treatment to my Adams-apple which he had decided was an excellent place to start another hicky. Against my inner protest, a loud moan of his name ripped through me. I pushed him back into the mattress but he didn't stop pumping me. Supporting myself on my elbows and knees. He watching me intensely, even as I slammed his piercing eyes out of my head with my eyelids.

"You're so hot right now, Roxas." He shuddered out, his thumb very purposefully running over my slit to make me cry out at the seer pleasure of the action. Hesitantly, I opened my eyes to look back down at his awed eyes that seemed to sparkle through the darkness of his predator-like blown pupils that made his eyes look almost forest green. "'N-now', you say." He chuckled again and sped up his pace. God fucking damnit. I wasn't going to last much longer. "You're mostly manly cute, but at times like this... Fuck, I would be in troubled if you always made these faces." 'Manly cute', huh? I tried my best to glare at him but it broke away a moment later as I cam harshly into his stomach "Axel! Oh god oh god!" I started to come down from my high with my sweaty red face tucked into his neck but my ass remained in the air.

"I like this position." Axel said after a moment of only my harsh panting filling the air. Despite myself I laughed as I sat back, ignoring his hiss and the stiff member poking at my bare ass from Axel's boxers. "I'm feeling generous, even if you did try to kill me, you fat ass." A smirk crept up onto my face and I rolled my ass down onto him. He groaned and dug his fingers into my hips. He shudder, a wide grin spread across his face "h-have I finally made my little Roxy into a perv?" I shrugged, pulling on his boxers elastic "Not as much as you are... But maybe." I shifted slightly so he could pull his boxers off before setting myself right above his member. I couldn't help but laugh at the way he was counting backwards from one hundred, probably trying to keep his cool and not try to force himself into me which he could easily do in this position if he wanted.

"Roxy, honey, if you keep doing that, I'm gonna fuck your brains out." He said stiffly. I hummed in sarcastic thought as I shrugged "That's a bit too kinky for first thing in the morning... 'Dear'." He growled as hands flew from my hips to behind me. I gapped at him at the sudden intrusion, slick from tugging on my leaking dick, now barring themselves in my ass one after another. I gasped loudly and bit my lip from the pain as I went back to leaning on my elbows over him for support. My eyes wondered back to his just as he started to thrust three fingers in and out in a rhythmic pattern, angling them different ways in search of my prostate.

"Axel... Hm... Neh!" My fist balled and dug into the sheets beside his head. Hesitantly at first, I started thrusting back into the fingers, never breaking eye contact with him... He looked like he was concentrating really hard, with his eyebrows drawn together like that... Or maybe that was the look of curiosity. Arg. Why? Dude's got weird taste if he thinks the ridiculous faces I'm making are attractive. I guess it's one of those things that you grow to love just because it's part of the person you love...

He pulled his fingers out with a slick noise I promptly covered with a whorish whimper at the sudden lose. He scooped up some of my cum off his stomach and rubbed it over himself, he bent his knees and I felt the tip nearing me, he looked to me with a shuddering pleasure sigh of "Are you ready?" I nodded and felt as he guided himself in with his hand. I bent forward more and kissed him. At this different angle... It was... A bit awkward. The line up not quite right so I had to scoot forward, making my erect nipples vulnerable for his mouth as they were right above his face, and when he started to thrust in, it was difficult because he had to curl his legs up into my back... But every thrust was dead on, hitting my prostate from the very first thrust.

"There! Oh FUCK ME, there!" He pounded back into me, panting heavily in the effort. I pushed back down into him every time. And as I expected, his lips were brought up to my chest, his teeth closing around one nipple and he sucked it into his mouth with a loud slurping sound that fit in so well with the sound of slick skin colliding in loud smacks. His thrust started to lose strength as he started to get tired, so I wobbly sat up, the feeling of his massive heat sliding in deeper making me moan loudly. I lifted myself slightly before dropping back down, I did it again, and again... Each time sending us both into mindless mumbles of how great it was- how much we loved the other that they had 'no idea how much' was often thrown around

He abruptly came on one of my harder thrust down, sending the hot liquid deep inside my ass as he called my name one last time, I thrusted down onto him roughly three more times before my second orgasim of the day. I got up off him with a tired groan and plopped down next to him on the pushed together beds, breathing deeply. Obviously we didn't think about the consequences of having sex right off the bat... I just wanted to go back to sleep. Fuck going outside or eating-well, I don't think it's possible to not eat, even if its just for one day...

A pair of arms wrapped around my middle and its owners body molded against my own. I lazily swatted at his arms with a groan "Don't, I'm all sweaty and gross." He laughed and tucked his chin into the curve of my shoulder "So am I, so it doesn't matter." Neh, complaining further would take effort. The room got quiet as we dozed...

There was a ring, just one. I looked around for the source. There, among the articles of clothing on the floor laid my old shitty phone, it's screen light up with a message, I couldn't quite see what it said so sluggishly reached for it, ah... But it was jus SO far away, my fingers barely touching the very tip of the top corner. Axel grunted and shifted, giving me just the right amount of room to pick it up. I swiped it unlocked and nearly choked as I read the notifications. The first was 'tracking in progress, this phone is being tracked.' And the second was a text from Sora, god knows how it managed to get to me considering the reception in this area. 'Where r u? Leon is pissed that u didnt come ba ck last nght' man, it's like the moment he picks up a phone he can't write... Then again, did Sora ever learn how to write correctly?

Wait, wait, wait... Someone was tracking my phone again!? I threw it carelessly to the floor, it wouldn't break, I had ran it over with my skateboard and it only had vague scratches in the corner. "Axel, we gotta get uuuuppp..." I whined and he grunted "Says who?" Ark! Was he trying to snap me in half!? His grip tightened sharply. I tugged at his arm weakly "Says one of my pissed off dads who could be on their way to hack your dick off and put a chastity belt on me at any moment." That got him up, though sleep haunted the shadows under his eyes "Nuu! My favorite body part!" Sarcasm dripped heavily from his words. But obviously he was scared of it actually happening enough to let me go and start to cover himself with clothes from the previous night.

When we were fully dressed I cringed at the feeling of a certain fluid leaking out of my ass into my underwear. Great. Axel bit his lip as he looked me over and shook his head "Look, I don't want to be penisless. We reek of sex, and you need to stop looking so happy, mister! You are totally sex bliss'ed face." He smashed his fist into the palm of his other hand. "We need to take a shower. Pronto." I glared, what was up with everyone saying they could tell when I had sex because if my face? Did a tattoo appear on my forehead that said 'just had sex' or something? I mean, I can look relatively not pissed off at the world without having to have sax to archive it. "'Showers', Axel. Not 'shower.'" He tisk'ed and headed for the door "And I thought for sure pervy Roxy would jump for the opportunity to get all wet and naked with pervy Axel~" I rolled my eyes, cheeks growing red and flustered. "I have no idea what you're going on about- l-let's just go, okay?" A sly grin made its way onto his face as he nodded "Ah-huh, suuuurree..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We did more of rinses than showers considering neither of us had soap... Or towels for that matter. We left the bathrooms soaking wet with dirty clothes clinging and making us inch uncomfortably. My hair flat to my head where as Axel's still managed to bounce in the vague image of spikes. We went to 'mamma Aerith' as Axel had called her, to beg for food like homeless people. She had pitied our poor asses and made us homemade pancakes from the kitchen of her and Zack's shared trailer camper thingy. As I stabbed at the delicious pancake I shifted uncomfortably in the still wet clothes, glaring over at Axel I mumbled lowly so Aerith wouldn't hear "I am never making out with you first thing in the morning ever again." He pouted but I ignored him in place of shoving the whole pancake in my mouth, swallowing hard I turned to Aerith quizzically "So, do you and Zack live in this trailer...?" She shrugged and folded a sheet that had been hung up on a clothes line moments prier "At the moment, yes. In a few months we'll be moving to Zarnarkand where Zack has been offered a job as a drill Sargent for a local military school." Oh yes, because I can totally imagine him being good at beating kids into shape. Pfft, As if... This is the guy that gave a pint of vodka to an eighteen year old, and helped hide the fact I was dating Axel from my dad... Hmmm... Yep, perfect role model.

I nodded politely though, Aerith was like...a mom-lady or something, I couldn't really be bitch to her... "You guys will live closer to us then." Her eyes lighted brightly "Cloud mentioned that you all live in Zanerkand! Oh, this will be so great! From now on, I give you permission to call me aunt Aeirth, Roxas." Never had one of those before... What the hell are they even for? Again, I nodded politely with a small smile. "Aw~ but Aerith, you said I could call you mamma ! Wouldn't that make Roxy and me cousins?" Axel threw in through a mouth full of chewed up food. Aerith playfully smacked his arm and grabbed up he basket of folded laundry, her caring smile never slipping from her lips "Axel, you know I never gave you permission, you just started calling me that since we met." He shrugged while leaning into me "See, Aeirth's just sayin' that because she likes you better, but if she didn't like me calling her that she would have said something a long time ago."

"By the way Axel, how did you get that big bruise of yours? I'll get some disinfectant, hold on." He felt his cheek as if he had forgotten all about that gash and bruise. I sure as hell couldn't forget what had happened, I had been having to look at it all day after all. When I was sure Aeirth wouldn't be able to hear me I patted his arm awkwardly "Er... Sorry again about... That." He waved it off with his stupidly goofy grin "No sweat, Roxy! This morning made it totally worth it~" he fake sobbed for a moment, clenching where his supposed heart was located "I'll never forget how glorious your body bounced up and down on my d-" there was a loud cough as Aerith came back out of the trailer, one of her rare disapproving frowns on her face while she started straight away on cleaning the cut. I blushed at the quizzical- almost humored glance she threw in my face before rubbing at the cut. I hopped it hurt him. Really, that asshole talks way too openly about things other people really shouldn't know about, especially someone as saint-like as Aeirth.

"There we go! How does that feel now, Axel?" He shrugged with a slight grimace as she pushed down a bandage on the most of it, though, small greenish purple splotches peeked out the side of it. He got up, stretched a bit before offering me a hand up from the table. I ignored it and got up by myself. I think I could manage on my own, thank you very much. "Thanks for the food mamma~!" She waved and as we turned to go she promptly yelled "Don't you go getting hurt again!" He turned, so that he was walking backwards a yelled in response "I will!" I rolled my eyes and started to head in no particular direction, things growing thicker in my head, kinda like a blood-clot in your brain, but only with thoughts. Not the normal kind of thoughts, but the harsh, adult-ish ones that always seemed to cause headaches.

"Whatcha thinking about, short-stack?" I glared at him but let it go with a sigh, just this once, I was too tired to kill him... Oh, but when I recovered my strength, I was going to chop his ear off and glue it to his forehead... I think he could sense my thoughts or something by the way he started to walk a little less up in my personal space. Ah, much better. I need to get back in the habit of sending death threats via eyeballs.

"I think... I should go back to my parents..." He nodded slowly "Yeah, I think I need to go make up with my bitchy catch-your-sheets-on-fire-because-I'm-a-wannabe-pyro-sister. Though I doubt anything will change... She always holds grudges- hey! Maybe she's related to you and not me!" "You're really pushing it, Axel." That fucker laughed, laughed! "Because I know my little Roxy is still sore from earlier and wouldn't dare to chase after me~!" My face grew red and I abruptly turned down a different dirt road, my middle finger raise high above me "Yeah, yeah. Fuck off, bastard." He called something back to me but I ignored him. Making fun of my ass be sore because of him? What. Was he trying to make me never want to have sex with him by making fun of me afterwards? Well, it sure as hell wasn't happening again anytime soon.

Everyone was sitting about lazily as I came up, everyone except for Cloud, who was nowhere to be seen. Leon lifted his eyes to me as I approached. He sat up straighter, setting his book down, and a controlled stoic expression. But the words cut, sharp like the blade that had scared his nose back before Cloud and us when he got into lots of fights with alley trash. "And the prodigal son returns. So tell me, Roxas. Where did you sleep last night while we were worrying about you?" I bit my lip, trying my hardest not to make things worse even though it would be so much easier to. Naminé, Sora, and Riku got up, shuffling away from the both of us, Sora called back hesitantly "We'll just go... Brad each others hair." And then there was just the two of us as the cabin door shut behind them.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I just can't believe you're okay with Sora dating but I can't? I just don't get it." He rubbed at the bridge of his nose "It's not that you're not allowed to date, it's that we've known Riku almost as long as we've known Naminé. Axel's father-" "But Axel's father isn't who I'm going to marry, is he?" "If you keep talking over me, I will never even consider hearing your side of this. Do you understand?" My lips snapped shut, but I held my glare as he patted the seat beside him, what else could I do? I plopped down in the chair beside him with a huff "What did Reno do that could make you guys hate him so much? Seriously."

"They had been in gym class that day. It was the day before Cloud finally told his parents I wasn't his 'lab partner'. He had been stressed and upset that whole week, not even talking to Aeirth or Zack, barely saying a word to me. After class had ended Cloud stayed in the locker room..." Here he paused, his voice actually taking on some form of emotion, sadness. "He was crying and... Reno stumbled upon him. Instead of leaving him alone or asking if he was alright. He laughed at him. By the end of the day he had spread it around and everyone at school knew, they weren't light on making fun of him and from that, somehow it got out that we were dating. We stayed a week longer hoping it would get better, before running away together."

He looked over to me with a wince "Now a days, kids are more accepting. But back then, you would get 'faggot' tagged on your house... Cloud's mother and father didn't take it too well. Let's just leave it at that." I guess... I never thought of it like that. When I had told my small group of friends they had accepted it like it was normal. Everyone I had ever mentioned it to had accepted it without a second thought... What if they hadn't? What if they had all reacted like Cloud? The thing is... I probably would have given up. After a long moment I ventured to say "Axel's not like that- I mean, sure, sometimes he gets really fucking annoying- but he really... Loves me. Even if I'm a psycho asshole most of the time to him." Leon groaned with a mumble of "Of course, anyone able to hold a relationship with you must be looking for a bdsm sort of deal." My eyebrows drew together. What the hell does 'bdsm' stand for? Arg. Even my dad was doing those stupid abbreviations. He turned to me more fully, his eyes narrowed "Listen, if he ever makes you do anything you don't feel comfortable doing, come to me and I'll take care of it." What... The fuck? I gave him a disturbed look before changing the subject, sense I really didn't want to find out about whatever the hell he was implying he thinks we do. "So that means you like him?" He shook his head "Don't get carried away. I'm saying... If he makes you happy, even if it is in your pissy Roxas way, you should be able to have the freedom to be with him." I forced myself not to smile, instead I turned his narrowed gaze back on him "You aren't going to change your mind again if Cloud still hates him, are you?" "I didn't change my opinion, you accused me before I managed to say anything, I still am waiting for your apology." Fiiinnneee so maybe I was in the wrong on that matter "I'm sorry."

His hand fell on my head and he gave my damp hair an affectionate tug that most people would have yelled and screamed as it makes you feel like you're being maimed, but I was used to it. With the tension in the air between us all but gone, I got up. "Is Cloud in the cabin?" He nodded and so I reluctantly climbed the two steps up to the cabins door. I knocked... No answer, so I tried the door but it was locked. I was about to knock again when the sound of the wood plank lock on the other side was being lifted. Cloud opened the door. The picture of normality plastered on him. He stared at me for a moment before stepping aside "Come in, Roxas." With a gulp, I maned up and went inside. A big book lay open near his pillow and I guessed the obvious that he had been reading it before I had come in.

"You told everyone besides me that you were dating someone." Oh wow, so he was getting straight to it, wasn't he? I bit my lip and sat fidgety on the edge if his bed "well, I-" "Just answer the question. Yes or no." "...yes." He nodded, I was impressed with how calm he was staying. "How long." "Since our last trip here...?" He couldn't hide his eyes bulging "You met him... Here?" He puffed out a cold little laugh "Right under my goddamn nose." Seeming to notice his slip in emotional barrier he righted himself "Have you had sex." Oh god, I looked away as my face started to heat up and he sighed "You just had sex. Or at least, something close to it judging by those red makes on your neck." My hand flew to my neck, trying to feel where they were to cover them, but I couldn't. There was an extremely awkward session of silence in which I was wishing for hell to open up and take me now, I couldn't stand talking about my sex life with my dad!

"Show me the ring." Oh... Right, I was actually wearing it now. Cautiously, I held out my hand, he took it and flipped it around this way and that while scrutinizing the band. A tired sigh left his lips as he let go "Roxas, I hate the fact that you would lie about something like this. I... I don't want you to think you have to hide your relationship from me because I'll kill anyone who even thinks about touching you." A glare made its way onto his face then "Unless, you think there's a reason I may not like him besides the fact he looks like Reno and has tattoos on his face." I bit my lip but my brain mentally shrugged. Fuck it. "We had sex six days after we met, his sister his psycho, the first thing he ever did to me was smash a gate into my face, he snuck me out of the house twice while you were sleeping, he broke the window in our cabin, he almost got me shot, he-" Cloud held up his hand, an angry smile creasing his face creepily "Okay, okay. If you keep going, this won't end well." He grumbled "Six days." Then scuffed before turning to me "Do you really want to spend the rest of your life with someone like that?" Well that was a stupid question. "More than anything... Well, maybe not anything, but pretty close."

Suddenly, I was being pulled into a hug. "I hate his father, and I don't think I ever will not. But... I will learn to be okay with you ... Being engaged to this, 'Axel' guy. Only because I love you, don't you ever doubt that." Er... Eh? Cloud getting all mushy? I didn't know if I was suppose to be happy or disturbed. I kinda ended up with a mixture of both as I hesitantly hugged him back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Axel was sitting on the floor of our cabin when I came back, the sun long gone by then. I had my bag slung over my shoulder and a grin in place. His head swung up from where he had been throwing clothing to the ground from his bag, as is his way of putting clothes away, when he saw my expression his concern melted from his face and he stood up. Yanking me into his arms, he swung us around once while we both started laughing in the doekiest, cheesiest sort of way before we kissed softly.

When he pulled away I rolled my eyes "geez, I haven't even told you what he said." He poked my nose "Your face says it all! Yes! YES!" He leaned out the still open cabin door and shouted "I AM PART OF THE FAMILY!" Faintly, some drunk idiot yelled back "ain't we all!?" I hit Axel on the shoulder and yanked the door closed "You retard!" Ah, but he was on my lips again, leaving peck after peck until I pushed him away "Listen! He said he'd 'learn to accept' our relationship. That doesn't mean he's gonna be your best friend any time soon. Probably never if your anything like Riku." He didn't seem to care as he dragged me over to the bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stared up at the roof, a little less than pleasantly squished under one hundred and fifty pounds (give or take a little) of sweaty naked redhead. Similar to how I had woke up that day. I was happy, I'm not gonna lie. Every thing was great, we would finally be together... Until my mind remembered one crucial thing... We both were leaving the day after tomorrow. Separately. And as much as I won't admit it, I will... A lot of that night was spent silently, and tearlessly crying.

And so ended night twelve of 'Kamping'.


	13. Day 13

There was the sound of a loud snotty snore right in my ear and my eye flew open in a sudden burst of awareness. Whoa. Why too fast, my brain slushed around in my skull as it tried to catch up to the rest of me. And then there was that snore again, arg. "Fuck you, Axel." I groaned and tried my best to push him away a bit but his hands around my waist were anchoring him in place. God damn it! i I wasn't ready to wake up yet! reaching behind me, I grabbed hold of one of his cheeks and gave it a good shake.

He jolted awake and tried to pull away from my hand which was a really stupid idea on his part as it just made the tugging harder. Axel pulled my hand away and groaned as he sat up, leaning over me with a groggy glare "I see you're back to being a bitch." Well, that was harsh... I mean, it kinda surprised me with the lake of sarcasm in his tone. And of course, I reasonably continued to be a bitch, because you know what? If you fucking call me a bitch I'm gonna fucking be one.

"Yep- And this is for yesterday, asshole." I slapped him in the face. Not as hard as I could've -I didn't want to have him hit the wall on the other side of the room after all- just enough to leave a red mark on his shocked face. I raised one eyebrow as he froze in place "Wanna call me a bitch agian?" And then he was kissing me passionately, although a bit confused at the sudden change in mood, I managed to catch up and kiss back.

When he finally pulled away his crazed smile was in place with a glint of pure joy in the corners. "You're all mine now..." I rolled my eyes but had to look away- not because I was blushing or anything! H-his smile was just starting to creep me out "I'm all mine. You can't own me, Axel." "Do you love me?" Well, that was sudden I eyed his smile wryly when I turned back "Yeah...?" "Then I own your heart and your body. Simple as that, you are mine. Forever. No exceptions." His smile flopped to the side as his eyes settled into a lazy expression "And I'm yours, Roxy. Don't hesitate to use that authority sometime, babe~"

And that's about when I didn't hesitate to use my authority to slap him a second time.

And so started day thirteen of 'Kamping'

After lots more smacking, I got Axel to stop being a perv if only long enough for the both of us to get up a dress ourselves for the day. Clean clothes in check, I rubbed my grossly sweaty palms on my pants "What do we do? I'm not sure Cloud's ready to have you around yet. Maybe we should wait a bit on that." "Rox, this is our last whole day together. We'll be separated until you move in with me. We gotta make today count, ya know?" Thanks Axel, I really needed a reminder. My shoulders slumped a bit and I weakly glared up at him from my spot on the porch swing to his position against one of the porch roofs support beams. "Who says I want to move to hillbilly hell?" Axel rolled his eyes "Twilight Town might be a lot less busy than Zarnarkand, but we aren't hillbillies. You'll love it there, I promise." He looked so content with that thought, I could feel his fluttering heart in my own... Excitement, a bit of fear. "Fine, I'll keep an open mind, but if I see anyone wrestling a pig when I get there, I'm out and you'll be moving in with me." He snorted "Don't you live with your dads still?" I hesitated, before glaring "We'll find a place." He was mocking me with his fake contemplation as he rubbed his chin, which was starting to show the beginning of face pubes... Ew, he better shave that thing. I felt my cheek and was pleased on the lack of hair. Hair doesn't make you manly, if anything, it makes you more girly. "Maybe... I guess it depends really on how your dads still want to kill me." "What about Kairi? If I move to Twilight Town is she gonna be around bitching and moaning?" Axel shrugged "Well, yeah. She's a bitch but she's a bitch that is also my little sister. She has her moments when she becomes tolerable. And the person bitching and moaning will be dispersed between you, her, and Larxene." "Don't group me in with them, asshole." I'd heard about Axel's friend Larxene a million fucking times. That bitch was phycho... How is it that Axel surrounds himself with people like that? And he thinks I'm like them? No. I am a classy motherfucker. My bitching is purposeful and smart, those hoes are like fast food employees and i'm like a five star restaurant in comparison. Seriously, Axel should fucking know this shit.

"Whatever- What SHOULD we do today, then?" He helpfully shrugged his shoulder. My inner thoughts must've manage to get picked up on with the not too subtle anger in my voice, because his smile faltered momentarily but returned to say hi with a big dorky wave as he spoke "We could always... Make out?" "That wasn't even clever stupid. I'm not going to kiss you until you get rid of those disgusting face pubes." He wasn't smiling now, he rubbed his face once again and that horrible sound of the tiny hairs being rubbed had me to the point of gagging. He nodded "I'll be back- and I expect to get a make out season when I get back, Squal." He turned and headed back into the cabin, leaving the door open, I could hear him shuffling around in stuff and I called out "Don't ever call me that." It was weird... It made me think he was talking to Leon who was formally Squal... Ew.

"Roxas..." I looked over with a bit of surprise, how the fuck did Cloud appear out of literally thin air? Was it the vapor in the air or some shit?... Nah, Cloud probably used his creepy amount of stealth to be a fucking CREEP and give me a heart attack. "What the hell are you doing here?" He was being awkward, though, he was trying to make it seem like he was tough shit... But I had a feeling he came to talk about 'feelings' again... God damnit. "We're having breakfast. I think it's ridiculous I have to trudge all this way to ask you if you want to grace us with your presences... I-" Oh god, he looked about ready to kill something or maybe someone , before he sighed and a bit of bitter sadness entered his eyes "I just don't want you to stay away because you think I hate the choices you made..." I crossed my arms and glared at him though I couldn't really manage to glare whole heartedly "Do you hate the choices I made?" Before he could respond Axel came out with a razor in hand. I thought he was pale skinned before... Now he was looking almost like a ghost plank of wood. "Oh... Hheey, Roxas's dad...?" He looked to me for help and held up the razor as if asking 'We still gonna make out?' I shook my head then turned back to Cloud, who was eyeing Axel with a wary expression on his tired face "Sure, I'll eat... Um... Food- but uh..." I looked to Axel again but the only thing he did was stare back with one raised eyebrow.

"Axel is allowed to join us, if that's what you're wondering." Yeah, I kinda expected him to say that... But how fucking awkward would having Axel around my family be? Well, it wasn't so bad when it was Naminé or Sora (Riku to the slightest degree) it was just my dads! Arg! "Really?" Axel said stupidly before a broad smile crept onto his face. "Thanks, it means a lot." My dad bristled more than a toilet brush and cat fusion and he glared a bit as he turned to walk away "It means nothing. Both of you hurry up if you want the pancakes still semi warm by the time you get there." And just like that, he was gone as sudden as he had came. Axel's eyes sparked with a bright grin that was turned on me "Sorry, Roxy. Looks like I'll be shaving later~."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't want to do this, let's just go to Aerith's for breakfast." Axel gave me a side long look from where he walked beside me, it probably was suppose to be something along the lines of concern, but I don't understand why... I mean, I just wanted to eat Aerith's food instead, is that so bad? "Calm down, Roxy. You're hyperventilating." Hyper-what? I was not! "I am calm. Shut up." He sighed and took up my hand, I tried to yank it away but he was squeezing... Surprisingly tight. "He said it was okay. What, do you think he was lying and he's luring us to our deaths?" "Yes." I wasn't even joking. Cloud's killed people in the past... I mean, I've never seen him do it- but I totally know its a hobby of his by the way his hands seem to be stained red... He says it was burns from when he spilled hot water while cooking, but I don't believe that crap.

Ah, but Axel had managed to practically drag me to the campsite... Was he really that ready to die in an agonizing fashion? He better not expect me to morn over his mutilated corpse. Sora was grinning in that face splitting way upon seeing us approaching... I just hope he hadn't and wouldn't say something... Anything from his mouth really could set Leon or Cloud off. Speaking of which, Leon looked up from his book and gave me a curt nod, glancing to Axel... Then where he was gripping my limp hand before shaking his head with a puff of a sigh, though, there was a tiny baby sized smile hiding in his cracked lips. Okay, that was good, right? Fuck- Axel was right. I was hyperventilating or something and I felt like I was moving faster than everything else and my hands were getting disgustingly sweaty... But that wasn't all my fault. Even if he was acting all confident, Axel's hands were more sweaty than mine... Okay, ew. I wanted to pull away and wipe my hand off on my pant leg, but Cloud would know that we were nervous if he didn't already, and probably use it to his advantage. What? There's nothing wrong with thinking about everything that can go wrong.

"Awe~ you guys are so cute!" Sora gushed as we finally sat down at the weathered camp bench-table-ish thing. Much like most of our beds at this point, the two cabin's tables were pushed together so there would be room for all seven of us. Pancakes were littering the table, a lot of them not even on plates, some undercooked and misshapen. My nose wrinkled up and I asked Cloud without looking up from the mess "Did you let Sora help or something?" "Actually, Both Sora and Leon helped. If you consider any of... That... Helpful." Both Sora and Leon shrugged. They probably only helped out because they knew Cloud would let them have extras if they did, and by the more than hoarder like mound of twelve pancakes on Sora's plate, it was safe to say I was right.

Things seemed to be fine for the most part, everyone was acting normal... So for now, I would relax a little. I stood up halfway, grabbed two unused plates, and stole like, five pancakes from Sora's leaning tower of syrup. "Hey!" "Trust me, Sora. You have a big enough ass already, I'm saving you a couple of inches here." Riku narrowed his eyes at me "Well, isn't it great that you're back to make fun of him." I handed Axel a plate of two and a half pancakes, as I had ripped the syrup goop in half with my hands. "Shut up, Riku. Sora's laughing, you just want his butt to be bigger, you jigalow loving freak." Sora's giggling had grown to a full on laugh and he hit Riku harshly on the back as he tried to calm down his laughter. Axel was chuckling too... But I think it was more directed towards me... I guess he found me cramming a pancake in my face whole and choking a little was some funny shit. So I slapped him in the arm... Oh shit. That was my syrup hand... Well, one of them. He looked at his jacket sleeve with a syrup handprint, then me... Jacket, me... "Don't you dare." I warned, but it was too late, he was grinning mischievously... And then he rubbed his sticky sleeve on my hoodie arm. I hit him away as him, Sora, and Naminé laughed "You asswipe!" He shrugged "guilty as charged." Riku scoffed with a grin, resting his elbows on the table and laying his face on them "You do realize you just agreed that you're the equivalent to used toilet paper." Axel paused in the middle of shoving the half pancake in his face, his eyebrows drawn together in thought before he laughed lightly "I thought it meant something a whole lot different..." You know, my parents are still at the end of the table... JUDGING YOU! I inwardly screamed at him as he glanced to me. "No... I'm pretty sure the translation is obvious." Riku said. His asshole attitude didn't seem to bother Axel though... If anything... I think they were getting along... Gross. "Well, I'm special." I rolled my eyes as I licked my fork and mumbled "Yeah, you are."

"What did you think it meant?" No. No! Sora don't fucking asked that! But as Axel opened his mouth to enlighten all of us, Cloud interjected "Not at the table." Oh... Wow. Now it was back to how it started, hella fucking awkward. He could've just changed the subject and wouldn't have been so bad! Arg! Leon grunted under the tension entering the air and asked as casually as he could "Axel, where are you from?" Thank you, Leon... It may have been a painfully awkward starter line but it worked. Axel straightened a bit with a smile "A little town called Twilight. Have you heard of it?" Leon shook his head "It sounds vaguely familiar..." Axel shrugged "Oh, well it isn't much, we've got a lot of houses, a trolley train, one kiddies school, one college- that's where I'm going- and just enough shops to live comfortably, and a beach-Oh! And a clock tower that looks over the town, if you sit up there at sunset you can see exactly why they named the town Twilight."

"It sounds beautiful." Naminé added from the other side of Axel "Yeah, Roxy tells me you're a little artist. I think you'd like Twilight Town... It's very... Er... Arty? Yeah, it's artsy!" I felt my lips start to form a smile and I let it come, if Sora or anyone pointed it out I'd just say it was because Axel was dumb and it was funny and not that I thought him trying to make nice with my family was...n-nice or anything! "What degree are you going for?" It sounded weird... Almost strained the way Cloud asked, but at least it only sounded a little like a demand. That was progress, I think. "I'm shooting for a culinary degree. I still have a year left of school, but after that, I'm hoping to get a job at this one restaurant, the chefs there have been known to make pretty good livings."

"So, you plan on having Roxas move there with you." "Dad-" "Let him answer for himself, Roxas." One of Axel's hands fell to his pocket and messed with the lid of the cigaret box nervously, I bet he didn't even know he was doing it "Well, we haven't had much time to talk about it... But maybe." Shit... It's like every fucking time it seems the tension dies it jumps back up and yells 'surprise mother fucker!' Cloud looked to me, expression questioning but had that air of 'someone just died' about it... What? Why was he looking at me like that? What did he want me to say? I looked away as I wrapped my arms around his sticky jacket clad arm. "I-if I do move in with him... We'll visit every month, okay? Stop looking at me with that face!" "Every week." Leon butted in, serious intent in his demand. I let go of Axel in favor of leaning forward to see past his hunched over torso. My glare meeting Leon's "A couple of times a month- and that's if I even move in with him, we haven't fucking decided where we're gonna live yet, We've only been engaged like, a week!" He finally nodded "I'm holding you to it." Cloud looked to Axel, his eyes still held some resentment and a glint of murderous rage but he sucked it up like a grown ass adult should. And finally I felt like I could relax a little... Relationships are so stressful.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After breakfast was over, Axel took off, saying he was going to shave his face and come back for me, so he could take the both of us on an extremely cliché walk down the beach holding hands. I swear, sometimes he has a fucking girl mind... Then again, he could just be doing it for his own perverted motives... Probably. But until then, I was gonna hang out with my family- minus Cloud and Leon who had went and passed out in their bed from old people syndrome . It was weird, they seemed less irritating after being separated from them for the most part of three days. Sora and Riku seemed- dare I say- like a normal couple. Okay, no. I corrected my bat shit mind. Normal couples don't have an in depth discussion about Bollywood music and then start making out... That's normal? Well, I guess I don't really understand couple logic then.

"Sora...?" He looked to the speaker standing somewhere behind my chair from Riku and his smile faltered a little. I didn't need to see to know it was Kairi. "Oh, um... Hey!" Riku wrapped his leech arms possessively around him in which Sora huffed in embarrassment and tried to pull away but Riku was a stubborn shit. "Er... What's up?" She stepped forward, glancing to me snidely but growing innocent as she looked to Sora. I hate her. I hate her more than scraping the gum off the bottom of the tables at my job, she was even worse than sharing a bed with Sora and Riku. "Listen, I'm sorry I forced myself on you. You don't act gay so I thought... It doesn't matter what I thought." Sora's eyes widened and glanced at me, obviously he thought that what she was saying was funny and was trying to hold back his laughs. Me on the other hand laughed quite openly, thank you very much. He scratched at the back of his hard with a constipated smile, which means he was probably uncomfortable with the situation. "It's okay I guess, I should have noticed you were flirting- I kinda thought you were just a really friendly person... Um..." She laughed as his face grew red, Riku's glare intensified. If he was so bothered by her why didn't he just say so? Oh right, the life of a tortured soul. You have to brewed in the corner and never tell anyone what's wrong until you explode... Yep. That was Riku in a nutshell.

"Is it still possible for us to be friends?" He shrugged "Of course!" Oh Sora... You're such an idiot and way way too forgiving. "Yay! I'm so glad!" Yeeeeaaahh... Lets just see how long that last. Whatever, hopefully she won't be around constantly after this trip... Wait... How close does Axel live to his family? You know what? I think we should just moved to somewhere completely different like Hollow Baston so we don't have to deal with both of our weird ass families.

Kairi had sat down in one of OUR camping chair like she fucking owned it as she gabbed to Sora and Naminé. A hand suddenly ruffled my hair harshly and I shoved it away when I turned to glare up at Axel's grinning face. "I have a headache, bastard." He rolled his eyes as I stood and threw his arm over my shoulder. His face felt much better now so I allowed him to kiss my cheek but only because I was satisfied that I had gotten my way. "Sorry dear~" he leaned in with a raised eyebrow and whispered "Why the hell is my sister here?" As if knowing exactly what he had been saying she look over to us with a wary look "Oh, and Axel? Since I'm apologizing to everyone, I'm sorry I threw your blankets into a fire. I was... Well, I guess I was being a bitch... Just a little."

There was a pause then she added "Are you still mad at me?" Axel huffed out an annoyed sigh and shoved me forward, what the hell!? Rude! "I'm going to marry this dude. If you try to ruin our relationship one more time, I swear... I'll tell Aqua and dad that you've been sneaking out of the house to hang out at college parties late at night." Her face morphed into pure horror before sliding to a pissed off glare "Fiiiinnnee. I won't get in the way of your gay fuck." Then she was standing, glaring at me directly from my awkward position of Axel holding me at arms length in front of him. I glared back at her until she turned her nose up like a stereotypical bitch-which she fucking was! "I don't like you. You'er an asshole to my brother. But I love him so I'll let him make his own choices and I'll try to be supportive but don't expect me to be your best friend." Who would ever want that? Really. Nobody in there right mind would... I guess she might still have a chance with getting chummy with Sora then. We all watched her walk away in an awkward silence until Sora blurted out

"Has she always been such a bitch?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Axel and I had walked down the beach swinging our intertwining hands back and forth without much talk. It was nice, the best time to be around Axel was when he was content with just humming under his breath. After that we went back to our cabin for the day because the clouds over head looked about ready to drop a load on this half horrible half okay day.

Our lips made a noisy pop sound as I pulled away for air and he smiled smugly at me "Totally worth it." I rolled off of him and rubbed my face in Axel's pillow that was way softer than mine so I stole it. After a moment I turned to face him with a cocky grin "It better have been. I don't give those out often you know." Yeah... I kept my promise to Axel. I had planed to slide it under the rug and act like I had never promised anything, but the moment we were dressed for bed it had kinda just happened. "I would do anything for you, Roxas. I love you." He wrapped his arms around me and I sighed loudly as my eyes slipped shut "Stop being so sappy, you're going to stain the sheets." "...But their already stain." "You're disgusting." "We could stain them three or five more times if you want~"

The room went quiet, well, if you ignored the sound of our breaths and the rain tapping the roof. "Roxas?" I bit my lip before mumbling into his neck "I want to go home with you." So I was being clingy, I can do whatever the hell I want. It was kinda a bad idea to say something like that because Axel's arms tightened to the point I was pretty sure my ribs were cracked "You can't though... You've still got a job to go to, friends to talk to, and family to spend time with." Arg. Why does he suddenly make sense when I don't want him to? "Are you sure it's not because you think it's scandalous for an unmarried couple to live together?" He snickered "Like hell. We just got to go about this the right way... Plus, I think Cloud would hate me even more if I took you away without time for him to come to terms that his wittle baby woxy is still wittle but not a baby."

Ignoring the annoying part I sighed again "Fine." "I love you, Roxy." "Yeah, yeah I love you too." I kissed him before turning in his arms "G'night." "Nighty night." But I didn't go to sleep. I stared at the dark room for a long time, listening to him breathe and snore like a fucking chainsaw... He hadn't even left and I was already pathetically getting upset over it.

The rain grew louder outside.

And so ended night thirteen of 'Kamping'.


	14. Day 14

My ultimate powers didn't include being able to freeze time... Lame, right? Even if I tried to, I couldn't stop the next day from coming. Well, unless I was planning on dying all of the sudden... But I wasn't. When it came it was thick and more than annoying- that's what he said- I... Goddamn it! Stupid fucking perv virus Axel had infected me with... Arg, maybe Zack was right; maybe Axel should wear a fucking condom to keep his creeping crud to himself.

And so started day fourteen of 'Kamping'... The last day...

Axel wasn't in bed when I woke up, only god fucking knows why he decided to get up and stand on the porch after leaving the door open, he was letting all the heat outside... What, was he trying to heat the world? I knew it, Axel is the cause of global warming! Reluctantly I rolled out of the bed... Not my best idea considering I hit the floor hard, there would be no doubt about the future bruise that was most defiantly be tattooed on my shoulder that had cushioned my fall. I groaned... Maybe I should just stay like this, my drool caked face plastered to floor and my feet still somewhere on the bed... If I stayed like this I'm sure I would be able to call it comfortable when I went completely void of feeling.

"Having fun down there?" He sounded like he thought this was funny, I bet he did. Dick. "Hell yeah." I mumbled and squinted up at him as he started laughing before closing my eyes again with a sigh as I started to push myself up "Today sucks." "It only sucks if you say it does." We were quiet for a moment and I reopened my eyes just as he was squatting down beside me "...But yeah... It does kinda suck, huh?" He was smiling like a doped up mental patient which didn't work with his upset sounding voice but I didn't feel like asking him for the millionth time in our relationship if he was some sort... I donno- a freak? Too upset about being upset to be upset.

I looked around the room and sighed loudly "We have to pack up all this shit, you know... Like, right away." "I'm way ahead of you." I stared at his grinning face the bluntly stated "You know, sometimes I wonder how you made it through a high school English class if you don't even know what generic sayings mean." And so we got to shoving things in thing... Wait no, that sounded bad. We got around to finally packing our shit up. Shoving it all into his duffle bag and my suite-case without much care of what belonged to who... Later I would be cursing this decision when I realized while getting ready for work two days after that all I had to wear was one of Axel's stupid shirts that showed a hotdog covered in mayonnaise simply saying 'I like my wieners with extra sauce'...FUCKING GAY! Why the hell did he even HAVE a shirt like that? Arg. He's so disgusting. Anyway, what was I saying? Oh, right...

With our half hazardous way of packing complete, Axel stood in the doorway like a sappy freak looking over what was our cabin until 9:00 check out... Well shit, we only had ten minutes to tell Saïx we were out before we would get charged for an extra day. I tugged on his jacket sleeve with the hand that wasn't struggling to keep from dragging my suite-case. "C'mon, Axel!" "Hold on... I have one more thing to do before we leave." Before I could complain he intertwined our hands and shoved me rudely into the other side of the doorframe and like the corny bastard he was, he kissed me deeply. I mean, it was so disgustingly cheesy and hella dumb... But um... I guess it was... Okay. His tongue slipped passed my lips and I groaned, without much thought my other hand had given up on holding my bag and was digging into the mess of his soft spikes. Fuck, maybe I was enjoying it too much. It's unnatural to love someone this much , right? And the thing that stumps me is I have no idea why! (That's a lie.)

There was a grunt. Not from Axel meaning he liked what I was doing to his hair, but from a voice to the side of us. That's nice... Wait. My eyes flew open and looked quickly with my lips still being mauled by the oblivious Axel, who didn't know that Cloud was standing to the side of our unused picnic table, glaring murderously. Oh shit oh shit! I pushed Axel away and cringed a bit when we parted with graphic slurping 'pop' noise. Cloud's arm were now crossed over his tight zip-up sweater vest thing as I attempted to pull my shirt back down from where it had 'accidentally' rode up but there was no way of hiding the almost neon red of my face.

"Axel." "Yes? -Good morning!" Looks like derpy-pants finally realized my dad. "Go checkout. You have less than five minutes and I'm sure you can make it in time considering your level of energy this morning." Please, please kill me now. Cloud had seen us making out. That was just wrong! My dads are not suppose to see anything remotely close to me being... P-pleasured. Axel nodded quickly before practically running away like a pansy, I guess it was understandable in this situation where his balls were on the line. Both of us watched him go and I lugged my case off the cabin porch once again, swing it awkwardly about as Cloud narrowed his eyes on me. Oh god, I was going pass out from all the blood rushing to my face. "S-stop looking at me like that! Arg. Let's just go, okay?"

He was silent for a moment before he bluntly said "You two better not be face fucking constantly now that I'm allowing him to prove himself to me." "Fuckin-" "-Just because I know what's going on does not mean I want to see it." My eyes widened and I threw my head back to manly scream that totally did not involve my voice cracking "HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW YOU WERE WATCHING US LIKE A FUCKING STALKER!?"

And then he was... Laughing. Wha-? Since when did he know how to do that? A-and why!? He ruffled my hair like Leon, but gentler as he started to guide me away from the cabin... Was this some kinda trap before he dragged me into the bushes and killed me? I watched him incredulously from the corner of my eye and he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose-something he had picked up from Leon over the years I guess "I don't know how to handle this situation, I'm torn between happy for you and wanting to lock you in your room for the rest of your life so you can stay my baby." He was getting his manmom germs all over me. Remind me to never have kids if you turn into whatever the hell that is. "What the hell? Ew. You still have Naminé." He shrugged and I could see our shitty mini van parked at the main area, Sora and Riku siting in the open trunk. Of course, Sora was kicking his legs back and forth like a dip-shit. "But she's already mentally an adult, Sora as while... But you've always acted like a spoiled toddler-" thanks. And I always thought you were the dad that thought I'd get somewhere in life. Guess we were both wrong, huh? "-But even if you did handle this situation horribly at the beginning, I think you made strides to becoming a man when you stood up for that cradle robbing pervert." Okaaay, I think he was trying to say I was more mature so let's go with that.

Leon slammed the car trunk closed as all of our things were packed away, Riku and Naminé in the back seat and Sora in the middle row, all of them already starting on a Mad-lib book, Sora only offering 'poop' 'pooping' and 'hairy' like the supposed adult Cloud thought he was. "Ready to head home?" "Leon mumbled tiredly, coffee sloshing out a bit as he slightly tripped over a rock before glaring down at it. Something told me he had had his fill of the outdoors. I bit my lip "Hold on, I need to piss." "TMI." Leon called as I fast walked the math out of there.

Yeah, I did really have to go to the bathroom but I also had to say goodbye to some peeps. Aerith and Zack were in Kamper Kitchen talking over steaming cups of probably coffee when I came up "Hey guys, I'm-" totally not expecting for Zack to yank me into his arms. "Zack! Do you WANT to get arrested? Let him go, dear." I managed to struggle my way out of his death grip of a hug with a glare at his upset face. "Sorry, shorty. Cloud came by a while ago and told us he was leaving. It just really sucks to see my two fav blondies go!" He started to fake cry... I think. Aerith patted his hand on top of the table sympathetically before looking to me with a bright Aerith-y smile "We'll see you in six months or so. Goodbye, Roxas." And yet six months seemed too long... Arg. I think I really liked them... They were my adoptive aunt and uncle now, huh? He stopped fake crying abruptly and pounded his fist into the table "And I'm expecting a wedding invitation!" And she was nodding in agreement. I shrugged awkwardly, looking to the bathrooms "Yeah... When we figure all that out and stuff- welp, I gotta got go. See you guys around." And with our last goodbyes and a hug from Aerith I headed to the crapper.

I whipped my wet hands on my pants instead of the worthless thin paper towels as I crossed the dirt road towards our mini van where everyone was waiting... Wasn't that Axel's dad speeding up in his car? Wasn't he about to run my over? Oh yes, how anticlimactic to die just as everything was going peachy. Shit. He slammed on his breaks and all the shit in the back of the car went flying up to the front, including Kairi, who apparently wasn't wearing a seatbelt. Axel's stepmom sitting in the passenger seat was yelling at Reno about how he could have killed me. I watched all this with my heart pounding out both of my ears, vaguely noting that both Leon and Cloud were yelling curses at Reno from their windows, Reno yelling back that he knew what he was doing or something, and Axel jumped out of the car, staggered a bit, threw up, then came running up to me. "Don't think you're getting away without saying goodbye, Roxas!" "Axel, your forehead is bleeding." He shrugged with that crocked grin of his as he wrapped his arms around me "Not the first time I've got a concussion from my dad's driving." And then he was kissing me. I almost gagged because I could taste his throw up, but fuck that. If this was going to be our last kiss of at least a couple of days to a couple of months, I was going to endure it... Okay, no. I wasn't that brave. When he tried to push his tongue in my moth I gagged and pushed him back with a glare "That was disgusting!" He managed to kiss my cheek before I could punch him and backed up. Good thing to, I think you're not suppose to punch someone in the face if they have a head injury. "Bye, Roxy~ see you soon!" He turned to Leon and Cloud when they started honking the horn at me and wave "See you soon!" I started to the mini van door and called back to him as Kairi helped him into the car "Go to the hospital!"

When I climbed in, I ignored everyone staring at me as I buckled up until Riku finally dared to point out what I was slowly starting to realize "Did you really just make out with someone who threw up?" Shut up, idiot. Sora came into view with his nose scrunched up "Ew, you have blood in your hair!" They deserved it. I turned around in my seat and barfed in Riku's lap. Everyone groaned.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

We were just starting to see familiar places. The sun was sagging in the sky and everyone was asleep besides Cloud, Leon, and I. Banish to the backseat with a barf stained Riku while Naminé and Sora cuddled comfortably in the seats that didn't smell bad, I couldn't sleep though, god only knew how Riku managed it. Suddenly, my phone started ringing. I dug it out of my pocket and answered it, knowing who it would be without looking at the caller ID "You disgusting piece of shit." It would have actually been pretty funny if it wasn't Axel, but it was him. I could tell because of the chuckle that responded to my insult. Idiot.

[Sorry, Roxy. I wasn't really thinking.] I rolled my eyes "Obviously. Did you go to the hospital like I told you to?" [Yep! That's where I am now. They say it was a pretty bad concussion for running into a pole.] what a fucking lair. But whatever, if he didn't want his dad to get in troubled I wasn't going to tell him not to, it was his problem. "Are they keeping you over night then?" [Yeah... But I'm fine! Don't worry 'bout me!] "Who says I'm worried? You have a brick for a head." There was someone talking to him about how he felt and he said he was fine then something about hanging up [The nurse says I can't use my phone in the X-ray area.] "What a bitch." [I know!] we didn't say anything for a moment and I saw as we passed the mall by our house and sighed "Well, I'm almost home. Even if their all bitches you have to do what they say-" [kinky.] "... Fuck you too, bye." I went to hang up but he called out [I love you!] hmm... Fine, but only because he was in the hospital and probably in pain "...I love you too. Get some rest, asshole." I hung up before he could say anything else.

The van was nearing our neighborhood now and I was suddenly starting to wish I could have gone to the hospital with him... Home just seemed so boring. I glanced up at Leon as he snickered and saw that both of my dads were smiling in their reflection.

Maybe I would visit him after work the next day.

The End


	15. Epilogue

Two years later.

I walked down the hall, water still dripping from my hair, but I didn't give a fuck. My art teacher had given me a fucking B- on the assignment I turned in that day and had given some idiot with no fucking idea of how to paint an A+. What the fuck ever! I was too depressed to wear clothes, but knowing that Axel would be home soon made it necessary so I threw on a shirt that made it about halfway down my thighs and called it good. I would just make it clear that I was not in the mood. With a grunt I plopped down on the ratty old couch Axel had gotten from Zexion after he moved out of the college dorms a year ago-He promised him and Demxy didn't 'do' anything on it but I doubted it- and open a fresh sea salt ice cream stick. The rapper landing on the carpet, but like I said... Too depressed to care.

The TV came to life and I started flipping through the channels aimlessly. The sound of the door opening didn't even make me instinctively pull my shirt down like it usually did whenever I was feeling too lazy for clothes. "Roxy~ I'm home!" He threw his duffle bag with his Sue-chef uniform tucked inside to the side of the entryway and I could hear as his footsteps approached the entrance of the living room on the wall just right of the couch. "Whatcha doing, babe?" I turned my glare from the TV to his grinning face "Don't call me that." Wow, that was a fucking hiss. I knew it wasn't his fault but taking things out on him was so much easier. He held his hands up in defense "Rough day?" I nodded and looked back to the TV that had landed on some random home makeover show "My teacher is a bias FUCKTARD!" He slid down on the couch beside me and I shot him a warning look that he ignored "What did Diz do this time?" "He gave Vann- fucking VANN who doesn't know jack shit about art a fucking perfect grade on the assignment and mine a B-!"

"That's shit. You worked really hard on that one." "Right!?" This was one of the things about being married to Axel, he always knew how to calm me down. He would let me rant about college or the motherfucking costumers at Rikku's Diner where I worked until I ran out of bad thing to say. It looked like tonight would be no different. That is, before he pulled a movie out of his jacket and waved it in front of my face. It took me a moment, staring at the cover then ripping it out of his hands to get a better look "You found it..." He nodded his head victoriously at my surprised expression "But I got from the used movie store so we'll have to pop it in to see if it works. You wanna watch it?" "Yes. Yes I do- hold on. I'm going to make some popcorn." I got up and felt his eyes raking over me, I could almost read his thoughts 'I wonder if he's wearing underwear.' Pervert. But I had been looking for the first Resident Evil movie since before we started dating and now my set was complete. I could die happy... Maybe I'd show my appreciation to him later.

When I came back with the bowl of popcorn, I turned off the living room lights and plopped down next to him as he pushed play and took a handful of weird ass corn... Like, how the hell is popcorn considered corn? Maybe that could be the eighth wonder of the world. Some point of the opening sequence Axel had tugged me closer which I had protest at first, never looking away from the screen as I pushed him away with the hand that wasn't holding the bowl, but somehow he had managed to tug me into his lap, running his hands up and down my legs... It was fine at first, I ignored him, but halfway through the movie his hands where moving higher up my thigh. Taking in a breath I leaned back against his chest and looked up at him with what I assumed was a glare "Stop. L-later... Maybe." He reluctantly stopped and we went back to watching the movie.

This- our marriage- hadn't always been so great. We had held off on getting married a whole year after getting engaged so Axel could finish up college. The wedding itself had been horrible. Axel's dad had tried talking to Cloud who was having none of it, Zack intervened thankfully. But no one had expected Olette to go into labor during the reception, Hayner had passed out and an ambulance had to come and whisk her to the hospital while Pence drove an unconscious Hayner to the hospital. Sora and Riku's flight had been delayed so they were watching the reception from an airport in Destiny Island via face time on Naminé's phone. And then there was Larxene getting shit face drunk, Kairi objecting to the marriage because I was a 'whore'... Yeah, at that point I threw my hands up in the air and told everyone the ceremony was canceled. Then I had Axel drop me off at the hospital and I waited to see the baby... That day, Axel smoked for the first time in eleven months. Two months later, we had another ceremony and it went a lot better. We had a poor people honeymoon in Hollow Bastion where we sat in a hotel for a week, slept, ate, watched TV, and... you know. But it had all payed off in my opinion, a little more than a year after tying the knot, I was almost twenty-one and he was twenty-six now and here we were sitting together on our couch watching a movie on the shitty excuse for a TV and he was so warm and soft... I think I was about to fall asleep it was so nice, ah, but the movie...

I felt lips on my ear and my eyes slid open again "Axel..." His hands on my thighs slowly started moving again and I noticed the credits were playing of the screen. Well, shit. I missed the ending. Whatever, I'd watch it again later. I clamped my legs together as his hand tried to run between my thighs. Suddenly I was wide awake again as his hand was touching something extremely private "A-axel... Ah... Not on the couch!" But it was too late... It looks like Axel's dream of having sex on every piece of furniture in the apartment was going to happen despite me telling him that would never happen when I first moved in.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Why are you so hot?" He asked after some time just laying on the couch completely naked with me when our climax had come and gone. I hummed in thought and said tiredly "Because, I'm a motherfucking beast." His chest bounced with laughter and shook me along with it "By the way, did you reserve our cabin?" "'Eah..." Oh yeah, gotta continue on the Lea and Sqaul tradition of renting the same cabins for the same two weeks every year. We didn't say anything more for five or so minutes when he suddenly asked "How would you feel about carry the seed of my loins?" I sat up a bit, glaring at his hopeful and amused expression "It's already up my ass, Axel." He shook his head and looked away with a slight blush "Nah, I was using a joke that apparently went over your head to ask you if you wanted... Maybe to have a kid?-not right now! But I mean, someday! You know?" I laid my head back on his chest and sighed tiredly "... Someday." "Really?" "When I'm old and have nothing to live for." He laughed happily and hugged me tightly. "I love you, Roxy~!" "I didn't do anything, though." "You don't have to do anything to make me love you." he flipped us over so I was under him and when he leaned down to kiss me, I kissed him back.


End file.
